


吉光片羽

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2012-2014短篇合集
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 从2012年2月开始写的短文，一直收录到2014年初出成合集。

◆冒险

Sherlock！我们这是往哪儿跑呢！他们追过来了！

去最近的安全地带——这边John！

这是？

欢迎来到Mycroft家，John。

◆焦虑

John在酒吧聚会，收到一条短信：

你说过他来过夜要告诉你，告诉你。SH

“嘿，今晚方便我借宿吗？”John对旁边的酒友说。

◆片段

大雨。

Sherlock一身湿透地回来了，但John注意到他带回了一把黑伞。

伞尖滴在地板上的水……是红色的。

◆犯罪

写了半张犯罪计划名单的纸递给他。

他看过后，将一个文件夹递过去。那个人翻阅后，笑起来，填完了剩下的半张纸。

“交易达成。”那个人得意笑着。

他把那张纸交给了行动组。

抱歉了Sherlock。

◆混合同人

“他就是魔法部！当他不去客串霍格沃兹校长或是黑魔王的时候。”

“看在梅林的份上，我只是为魔法部服务的众多小职员中的一个。”

“是啊，有魔法部专属通道的小·职·员。”

◆死亡

Holmes的家族墓地还空着两个位置，也许这是最后的两个位置。

◆幻想

每一个案子都十分有挑战性。

哥哥从来不干涉他的事。

John婚后也随叫随到。

◆恋物癖

John下楼看见Sherlock坐在单人沙发里，手里抓着“那把”黑伞。

“Mycroft来了？”

“马上。”

John听到了开门声。

◆第一次

Sherlock轻手轻脚打开房门闪进去，就在他落锁的时候哥哥的声音传来：“出去。”

“没门儿。”他一溜小跑，爬进温暖的被窝。

“离你十七岁生日只差一个小时了！你就不能忍忍吗！”

“是谁需要忍？”弟弟咬着下嘴唇坏笑着。

◆轻松

“不用泡他的茶John，他要走了。”

“不用放糖，John，谢谢。”

John干脆到楼下喝咖啡吃小饼干去了。

◆未来

湖边，一个高瘦笔直的老人推着轮椅走过来，上面坐着一个发福的更老的家伙。

“好了，把你偷买的蛋糕分给这些饥饿的飞禽吧。”

轮椅上的老人不舍地丢了一个蛋糕下去，立马被野鸭们抢了个干净。站着的人一把抢过他的纸袋，把里面的蛋糕都抖了出去。

“噢……”胖子无比惆怅地叹息。

瘦子冷哼了一下，把空纸袋塞他怀里，推着他离开了。

◆惊悚

Mycroft 在笑。

John打了个冷战。

Sherlock也在笑。

John抓起外套冲了出去——世界末日来临之前他得找点儿乐子。

◆伤害

这几天Sherlock都很不对劲，自从他上次外出回来后，但原因John也问不出来。

直到一天有人送来一个盒子。

里面是一根雪茄。

◆怪癖

John说要看Sherlock提到过的“藏品”。

——探长的警官证，Mycroft的银行卡，Mycroft的各种通行证，Mycroft的各种VIP卡……

◆科幻

先生您好，这里有两种型号，Mycroft号和Sherlock号，他们都属于Holmes N代的系统。只不过前者开发得更早一些，但是完全不用担心，他的性能甚至比后者更稳定；后者看上去更时尚，比较适合年轻人的口味，两者各有优点，您要哪一款？

说说缺点吧……

◆悬念

他右手无名指的古董戒指内侧只有三个人知道写了什么。

这三个人同姓。

其中一个拥有它的对戒但从来不戴。

◆时空旅行

傍晚，大枫树，草地，小湖，正在到处呼喊着什么的仆人……

“他们好像在找你，Sherlock？”

“七岁的我。”

“当时你去哪了？”

“房间里。”

“那为什么会找不到你？”

“……”

大屋那边有人跑过来大喊着：“找到了！回来吧！”

“上帝！”“终于找到了！”下人们气松劲泄往回走。

“在哪找到的？！”有人远远问道。

“喔那个孩子！躲在他哥哥的被子里！明明大少爷病了房门锁上了不知道他怎么进去的！”

◆加里苏

财政部长被国防部长堵住了：“我们要的资金半年前就给你文件了你不批！Holmes的一个星期就下来了！你给我个解释！！”

“首相都批了，我还能不批？”

◆玛丽苏

“John，我恐怕你不得不离开Morstan小姐。”

“为什么，因为我得陪着Sherlock查案！？”

“……我真心希望只是因为这个。”Mycroft揉了揉额头，想起他弟弟跟他说起那位小姐多么美多么迷人的样子。

◆AU

“那个人是谁？”

“哦那是英格兰的国王Holmes——”

“就是三年前征服了法国，去年打下了整个欧洲的那个？”

“嗯不，你说的是欧罗巴的皇帝Holmes。”

“他们是兄弟？”

“据说是，不过一个月以后会有一场皇室婚礼，猜猜看是谁和谁的？”

◆OOC

“Sherlock！我是你哥哥！你不能老这样监视我！要和谁约会是我的自由！”

“噢Mycroft，我是站在你这边的！我是为了你好！”

“你才不是呢！你跟妈咪是一伙的！”

◆RPS

“感谢这个剧的编剧们，他们真的太棒了！我很荣幸和他们一起工作……特别是其中一个……我非常喜欢他送我的大衣！谢谢你Dear Brother！”众笑。

◆杯具

“美国要大选了，中国政府要换届了，朝鲜要拥核了，希腊要破产了，欧盟要解体了，日本要沉没了……这个时候，亲爱的弟弟，你却终于想去度假了？”哥哥咬着牙假笑。

“上帝保佑这个星球！我等这个机会很久了。”弟弟歪在他们的床上笑得不比他哥真。

◆幽默

酒吧。

“该死的英国政府又发神经了吗！制裁伊朗？我们的原油进口怎么办！油价又要上涨了！交通又要堵塞了！！”

“就是！妈的油价要是再涨下去我就——”

“抱歉，英国政府和他弟弟度假去了，这不是他的责任。”

“什么？！”

“别介意，我喝多了。”

◆浪漫

他们坐在甲板上喝着马提尼晒太阳。

“我就知道你有私人游艇！上次却不借给我查案！”弟弟直挺在躺椅上，义愤填膺。

“我私人的，隐身涂装无法被追踪——卫星也扫不到，借给你？”啜一口酒。

“……啊，一个星期后英国会崩溃吗？”想到了什么，弟弟笑起来。

哥哥一阵恶寒，“闭嘴，Sherlock。”

此时，大英政府的助理女士几乎捏爆了手里他上司的手机——站在港口。

◆心灵鸡汤

太在乎可不是优点, Sherlock。 但是如果你已经在乎什么，就不要让任何人知道。

John已经知道了。

……我是说除了他以外……

妈咪也知道。

……哥哥彻底沉默了。

◆情色

他的左手就像托起一支红酒杯一样轻巧地掳获Sherlock的下颌：“这个时候却如此安静？”

弟弟横了他一眼，泄露了丝缕不稳的气息，嘴角倔强地抿着。

“‘性不会吓到我’，记得吗。”哥哥调侃道。

“我恨你MYCROFT!”

“啊哈，我毫不怀疑。”右手指略微缩紧，拇指在顶端轻轻摩挲——

“呃啊……”终于忍不住呻吟出声，紧跟着表情却无比沮丧，“那不是我！”

“嘘，没关系……”露出无奈宠溺的笑容，哥哥伸手抚摸他的脑后卷发，让他靠进自己的肩窝，加快右手的动作。耳畔传来仿佛抽泣声，断断续续，直到最后回归于平静。

他自己的背后已然是汗涔一片。

——那之后，他在Sherlock面前，只要用拇指去玩弄无名指的戒指，便能得到十足的乐趣。

◆未解决情欲

Sherlock在他肩窝继续靠了一会儿，一小会儿。他抬起头，脸上未退的红潮也不能掩盖他促狭的眼神：“别说你要去洗手间。”

Mycroft的双手在Sherlock身后用毛巾清洁，来不及阻止弟弟拉开他西裤纽扣的的动作；而出于各种原因，他也不愿突然起身来改变两人面对面相依偎的姿势——Sherlock的手已经伸了进去。扳回一局——他弟弟的脑子里必然如此；想得美——他暗道，丢掉毛巾，Mycroft将Sherlock推倒在了床上。

◆PWP

一手仅用指尖摁在Sherlock锁骨下方就足以将他钉在床单上，另一手拉开领带，高级丝绸滑出人类手掌的声音是那样流畅，弟弟一眨也不眨地看着他的眼睛。

“留待下一次。”哥哥了然翘起一边嘴角。

“你对此有个计划单，不是吗。”Sherlock眨眼。

“为你？”他倾身向前，“哦，Sherlock……你不会知道我有多少计划——”尾音被碾进弟弟的唇间，被粘稠水声覆盖；Sherlock时而把头埋进枕头，时而又必须仰起脖颈追随上方的兄长，亲吻间不自持的轻哼分不清先后你我却又声线分明。

他们一个脱掉自己的衬衫另一个撕扯对方的裤子，直到下半身毫无隔阂地挤压在一起，才分开他们的嘴以用来叹息……

他们十分相似的饱满额头此时都大汗淋漓紧紧抵在一起，而各自修长的手指也交缠握着他们的欲望；弟弟的眼睛半睁半闭却牢牢盯着他们手的动作，他在学习——哥哥满意地笑——他在看着弟弟；Mycroft空出一只手来板起Sherlock的下巴，细碎地吻上终于闭合的眼睑，接着是微微鼓动的鼻翼、饱满的上唇……Sherlock不满地哼哼，他也提出一只手来——沾满体液的手，抓住哥哥的后脖颈压下来，唇舌交缠。

哥哥的手动作加快。

喘息，不断地喘息，Sherlock觉得自己的喉头仿佛堵了什么似的难受，“喊出来，”他兄长说，“喊出来，Sherlock！”

他的名字一从哥哥嘴里出来——仿佛上帝之手攫住他的神智拉离了肉体——再从万丈高空扔下去。而Mycroft自始自终都和他一起。

他们保持高潮后的姿势靠着，Sherlock渐渐能感到Mycroft的呼吸在他耳边吹拂。

半晌，哥哥从弟弟上方坐起来，气息逐渐平稳。

深呼吸后，“‘性不会吓到我’，现在。”Sherlock嘀咕。

哥哥下床捡起毛巾随手擦了两下，继而围在腰间朝浴室走去，“嗯哼，很难说。”语气里带着笑意。

Sherlock愣了一下，“什么！”他从床上弹起来，追进了浴室，“我敢肯定插入也不过如此——噢！嗷！为什么总是要漏点儿什么！”花洒水声和他哥哥的笑声一同响起。

◆证据、证词

“不行，不能保释。”

“Lestrade……”

“不行，John！他在……他妈的那么多人面前！整个商场都是目击证人！他已经不是什么鬼嫌疑人了，放他出去你能保证他不继续危害公共安全？你知道他根本就没有认识到错误，不，不能保释。”

“看来我得打那个电话了。”

“什么，别想威胁我，这不是我的决定——哦该死你真打！”

“嗨，对，是的，他说要是晚上能够睡床的话会感激不尽——好吧他说要是他不能继续追这个案子他就……你知道的，对，是的他要我打的，他保证接下来一个星期都不打搅我约会……嗯，好的，拜。”John挂了电话，“好了，那么，目击证人哈？”

Lestrade瞪着John的笑脸，默默拿出手机。反正他大概不出五分钟就会接到上级的释放指令了。

◆怪物

下午的院子里，花墙后Sherlock在看书。

“喂！怪胎！”

“小怪物又在吃书！”

小孩们的笑声叫声愈远了，身后有脚步声传来。

“你好啊。”

“闭嘴Mycroft，我知道你要说什么。”

“说说看。”他在八岁的弟弟身边坐下。

“要努力改变自己去适应环境。如果不能改变，就要习惯，不然就漠视它们！”

哈哈哈，哥哥笑起来：“很聪明，书上看的。”

“嗯。”

“我有个更好的主意。”

弟弟把头偏过来。

“我曾经也是个怪胎，现在还是。”

“不你才不是，所有人都喜……”

“嘘……”哥哥举起手指要他安静，“我是，独一无二，现在我觉得你很有潜力当另外一个。”弟弟狐疑的眼神转过来，“怪物们都有自己的规则，只属于自己的规则，我已经找到了我的，你该找找你自己的了。”

“哼，我又不是小孩子了，这种童话里的说辞想骗我吗？”

哥哥浅笑着看他，Sherlock翻个白眼：“好吧，如果我找到了，会怎样？”

“那么“怪物”就成了你的名字。”

不被真实伤害，只有成为真实。

“所以，你其实是叫怪物？”

“嗯哼，不要告诉别人。”

“好吧……大怪物Mycroft！”

“小怪物。”

“胖怪物！”

“卷毛怪物？”

◆头

“你和你哥哥长得一点儿也不像。”

“什么？”

“我说，你和Mycroft长得不像，所以我第一次见他完全没想到那是你哥哥。”

“哦。”

“除了身高，你们都挺高的；嗯其实体形也……我没看出他需要减肥；你们都长手长脚的……高额头，你们的脑子也挺像的……这么说起来眼神也……Hmm……”

“John。”

“好吧好吧，你们的脸型不像！你们头的形状完全不像！”

“……John，你是个医生，应该知道Mycroft至少还算脊椎动物——虽然我无所谓他是不是，这一类动物的头骨都有相似性。”

“……当我什么也没说。”

◆裸足

John终于知道为什么Sherlock在家总是不穿鞋了——Mycroft家里整个都铺着土耳其地毯。

后来闲聊时John提到这个，“清洁起来麻烦极了，医生。”当哥哥的这么抱怨着，那神气就跟上次说“在英格兰随时都要带着雨伞真是麻烦极了”一模一样。

◆玩具

六岁生日，爸爸给儿子带回来一个大盒子。玩具，Mycroft瞟了一眼，按照大小和长宽高比例，一个火车头的可能性最大。

那的确是一个火车头，鲜红的亮色油漆，精致得就像一个真正的火车头，似乎能靠煤或者什么开动一样。

可是妈妈却发现儿子不怎么喜欢玩那个，她知道她的儿子和别的小孩不一样，但她以为他喜欢火车头的呢。

“没有车厢，”当她问起的时候，孩子回答，“一个火车头没有它的车厢，能去哪呢？”

“这……”妈妈语塞。

“是啊，我也不知道。”儿子耸耸肩，继续看书去了。

三个月后，妈妈告诉儿子，你将有一个弟弟了！Mycroft惊讶了一会儿，心想，也许火车头会有车厢了？

也有可能会有另一个火车头，他闲暇的时候思忖，那就有点儿麻烦，不过，问题总会解决的。

比如，两个火车头拴在一起还可以倒着旅行什么的，其中一个工作，另一个就休息，那太棒了。

他用绳子拴着他的小火车头在家里开来开去，并等待着。

◆一个月前

两兄弟吵架了。起因是一个案子调查到半路，被哥哥禁止通行。

这是我的案子！你不能拿走我的案子！

弟弟气急败坏地指着Mycroft的鼻子赌咒发誓这辈子都不想看到他，有多远滚多远，从此没有圣诞节！

可一个月后就是圣诞节了。

因此他们的圣诞节祝福变成了Merry NO Christmas。

◆打印机

妈妈要打印新菜谱，却发现打印机坏了；她想着要告诉爸爸来修，但回头接完电话给忘了。

爸爸去印资料的时候发现家里的打印机坏了，他敲了敲没反应，也有点儿年头了；他决定去办公室打印，家里买一个新的好了。

Mycroft拿着课程材料来打印，发现机器坏了。他拆开关键部分研究了一下，是机器老化问题，于是又装好。去邻居家打印，爸爸会换新的。

小Sherlock蹬蹬蹬跑进来打印他的秘密图纸，打印机却没反应，他坐在地上把机子研究了一番。折腾了半天还是坏的，并且装不回去了。

晚饭的时候妈妈想起打印机坏了，爸爸说知道了换一个，哥哥了然的样子。Sherlock心想他们这回居然没追究是谁弄坏的！有什么阴谋？

◆庸俗生活

——吃什么？当然是中餐。

好吧同意。

哪一家？

当然是XX街区XX号。

不，我不那么认为，应该是XXX街区左拐那一家。

中餐馆看门把手就知道当然XX号比较好。

不，鞋垫更精确。

你的品味需要提升了Mycroft！

我坚持我的看法，你说呢医生？

“猜拳吧女孩们。”

◆笔

Sherlock随身携带小本和一支笔，这是个挺不错的习惯，真的。很多次John需要记下临时信息的时候手机半天也搞不定，但Sherlock只是掏出一支笔，在手心或者餐巾纸上随便一划拉就解决了。

“有时候我也觉得要带一支笔，但总是忘了。”John看着Sherlock在纸上记东西。

“我以前也是。”Sherlock边写边说，只是随口安慰他似的。

“哦？什么时候？”

“八岁以前。”

“这么精确，那之后你突然就记得了？”

“八岁以前总能在我需要的地方找到笔，所以没必要记得。”

“呃……我没明白，这跟岁数有什么关系？”医生越听越糊涂。

“公学是住宿制，John，Mycroft把他的笔都带走了。”侦探扫了他一眼，用那种“这不是很明显吗”的眼神。

◆怀表

Sherlock的新案子遇到了瓶颈，他们前去调查的古董店老板非常顽固，绝对不肯把当进去的物证拿出来。不过，那个老店长最后说，假如你能拿来什么值钱的古物，他倒是可以考虑考虑。

“老东西！”Sherlock出来后愤恨念道，“这个年代除了大英博物馆哪里还有什么古董……哦！”John直觉谁又要倒霉了。

侦探直接跳上了一辆出租车独自离开。

当天晚上没有回来。

第二天上班期间，探长告诉John他们已经找到物证了，不过Sherlock有点儿脑震荡。

医生急忙赶到现场，侦探披着毯子坐在医护车后面，令人惊讶的是Mycroft也在。

“出了什么事？”他没打算走近那对Holmes，就拉住探长。

“Sherlock不知道从哪里搞来一个古董怀表跟店主换，但东西到手以后他又要把那个怀表弄回来，被店主发现就纠缠起来了。他被一个古董花瓶砸了一下，那瓶子没碎，估计他的头也没什么事。”他们俩一起隔着“安全距离”看着那对兄弟——

弟弟想要把毯子扯下来，哥哥又给拉上——

“自作自受，Sherlock。”

“闭嘴Mycroft，你让我的头更痛了！”

“偷窃的惩罚。”

“Piss off！”

“不用你挨这么一下我也能拿回来，你知道。”

“……我乐意。”

◆骚扰电话和短信

Sherlock的短信之烦人，全英国没有比苏格兰场和他的室友最为体会深刻的了，John为此有一个经典的评价：“他甚至比上帝活久一点儿就为了说最后一句话。”

那天警员们都在默哀Lestrade探长——咨询侦探在他办公室，然而几分钟后，他们听到侦探的声音穿墙过耳而来——“烦死了Mycroft！你比那座两百年的破摆钟还烦人！闭·嘴！”

大·快·人·心。

◆冰箱

一天John打开冰箱，发现里面有一个芝士蛋糕，也许是Hudson太太送上来的，他高兴地拿出来吃掉了。

又一天John打算做点儿什么吃，打开冰箱看见有一个巧克力慕斯，真好，他又拿出来吃掉了。

后来又一天，John起身去开冰箱，Sherlock的声音传来：“别再动那个蛋糕了John，那不是你的。”

“哦？你的？”John眨眨眼，他的室友什么时候喜欢吃甜食了？

“别傻了，当然不是我，是Mycroft的。”

“我不明白，他不是在节食吗？为什么我们的冰箱里会有……”

“就是因为他在节食，”Sherlock看看腕表，“好了你可以把蛋糕拿出来了。”黑发的侦探露出狡猾的笑容，拨弄着琴弦，又到他正在艰苦节食的哥哥来访的时间了。

◆反社会

一次酒吧的小聚中，John和探长酒后三巡，照例说起那位侦探。

“我不觉得他很反社会，呃，不。”

“但他就是个反社会！你看看他怎么对我们的。”

“他对你比对Anderson好多了！”

“那倒是……唔……”

“他对Hudson太太也挺……挺好的……”

“那倒是……”

“他对Molly也……很好……你看。”

“Molly是很好……呃，不，他对Molly很好……对，哦他对你是最好的！”

“好吧……哦不，他对他哥——”

“据说他恨他哥哥？”

“他才不恨他哥，不过他反·政府，我可以肯定这个。”

“好吧，他不反社会……他反·政府……嗝！”

◆鱼叉

伦敦地铁的一张满身鲜血杵着鱼叉的男人的照片在网络上传得腥风血雨。

有人说这是个神经病，有的说也许是个演员什么的，有的还说这是一个在逃犯，总之说什么的都有。

唯有在白厅，不断有某高级官员拿着iPad追上Mycroft的脚步窃笑着给他看。

回到办公室，Mycroft下令删除英国网络上的这张照片。

就在他咬牙非得查出来是谁告诉这些大臣他弟弟长相的时候。

“女王转发了。”Anthea眼睛都不眨盯着手机说。 

◆魔方

那天John挺无聊的，不经意暼见Sherlock的数字魔方就顺手拿过来玩玩。可是他捣鼓了半个小时后，放弃了复原随手丢在沙发上。

第二天他下楼，看见那个魔方居然颜色整齐摆放在壁炉上。“Sherlock，你复原的？”他惊喜地问。

对方回他一个“废话”的眼神。

“太厉害了！你用了多久！？”

“哦John，三岁小孩子都能在一分钟内做到。”说完侦探就闷头思考去了。

不服气的医生又捣鼓起来，就不信自己转不回去！不过他每次折腾了几分钟就放弃了。

过了几天，侦探不在，但Mycroft来了。英国政府似乎心情不错还在楼下和Hudson太太聊了两句，John起身去厨房沏茶，出来就看见他站在起居室正朝窗下张望。

“Sherlock不在你来干嘛？”

“只是经过来看看，马上就走。”高个男人笑眯眯回答，“顺便，看来你最近的消遣不错，John。”

John一头雾水目送他离开，回头思考什么消遣？转眼，看到本来掉在桌子下的魔方回到了壁炉上——四方平整并且数字是顺序递增的。

“Shit！”

当晚回来的侦探看了壁炉一眼，冷哼了一下。

“爱炫耀的混蛋。”

◆碎片段

Sherlock在办案中途接电话。

他的围巾不见了。

探长说侦探看起来很苍白。

医生注意到Sherlock做实验的时候手指在抖，虽然很快就被掩盖掉。

他彻夜不归，第二天出现通常带着黑眼圈。

拜访一位垂死证人，医生察觉Sherlock在出汗，但他抹了一把脸不承认。

追嫌犯的时候侦探体力不支，他拒绝验血。

探长和医生合力架住他，如果他没有吸毒就接受尿检。

验了，他是干净的。

两个月后，John被告知Mycroft已经出院回家养伤。但他什么时候开始住院的John都不知道——不，他或许有头绪了。Sherlock的围巾回来了，有一股医院里的消毒水味道，但John是不会说的。

◆苏格兰场

事发当时在苏格兰场的开放式办公区域而不是犯罪现场——错误地点。Sherlock讽刺Anderson企图和老婆重修旧好但那个女人已经有了情人，并肯定Donovan不知道这些。

法医当即给了他一拳，探长出来的时候已经迟了，除了医生别人都没有上前阻拦。

鲜血从Sherlock的鼻子滴落，侦探瞪着手里的血，John问他是否还好，Sherlock怜悯的眼神扫了几步外探长身后的法医嗤笑道：“干得好Anderson。”

第二天，Anderson被督察叫进办公室半个小时都没有出来。

Donovan他们在外面推测究竟是谁告诉了上头怪胎被打了。

不是我，每个人都这么说，甚至包括探长。

Anderson停职查看，整个苏格兰场笔头工作翻倍。

John面带微笑对Sherlock说：“你告诉Mycroft了？因为我确定你鼻子只是被拳头擦到了，根本看不出来。你故意挨打让他惩治Anderson？”

侦探翻个白眼：“故意？为Anderson？我肯定能找到比这更好的事情做。”

“那是为什……”

“血是有气味的John，虽然擦干净了但既然我可以闻到那‘他’也能。”

John禁止了自己去想象英国政府是怎么闻到的。

禁·止。

◆天佑女王

一次下午茶时间，老人询问起Mycroft家那个小弟弟：“他很可爱，也许有一天你能带他一起来吃晚餐。”

Mycroft急忙回答：“陛下，我觉得这……不是一个好主意……”

“哦 Mycroft，我听Harry说过你们的‘床单事件’了，那没什么，谁没有一点儿小毛病呢嗯？”她眨眨眼。

鉴于她家也有那么个“年轻女性”，Mycroft想老人大概是觉得和他同病相怜吧。那不一样女王陛下，他在心里说，“我会传达您的邀请，非常荣幸。”

“哦我看看还可以叫上——他结婚了吗？Sherlock我记得是叫？”

“承您关心，他还没有。”

“那么女友？”

“据我所知，从没有过。”

“哦，那么……男友？”

“这个……”Mycroft用苦恼的表情回答，“他一直不愿意亲口对我说，您知道。”

“哦这就是你不对了Mycroft，你不会是对同性爱——”

“上帝保佑，我绝对没有！”Mycroft喊道。

“那为什么？”女王偏着头，陷入了老人家特有的思考中去了。

天佑女王永远也猜不出，Mycroft心有一丝丝愧疚地想。

◆枪

几天没案子，侦探死鱼一般僵在沙发上。

John在看无聊的脱口秀节目，当主持人一脸贱笑：“有种露一手[1]！”医生也吃吃笑了。

侦探叹一口气：“说实在的，如此蹩脚的暗喻究竟有什么好笑的。”

John看他一眼，用那种被逗乐了的口气说：“不，我才不会跟你科普这种东西。”

“好。”Sherlock掏出沙发垫下面的手机捣鼓了一阵：“他们说使用这种暗示会让性更加有情趣，是一种主动挑逗的好尝试，适当的使用暗示会让生活不那么枯·燥·无·聊。”

John无奈端起茶杯，“我一点儿也不意外他Google了这个。”紧跟着他收到一条短信，Mycroft的：“让他停止，医生。”

一口茶喷出来——“你给你哥发了什么！？”

“我很无聊，John，”侦探坏笑着继续在手机上敲敲打打，“于是，我有了个案子。”说完他拿着手机进了卧室甩上了门。

John丢下又显示有短信的手机，抄起外套冲了出去，他需要一点儿空气——异性恋空气！！

◆告密者

这不是探长第一次在现场看见Mycroft，只是这是第一次医生不在——所以那个该死的小Holmes才会和罪犯扭打的时候被流弹扫到。

作为负责人之一，探长站得远远的免得也被“流弹”扫到。Donovan凑过来：“那是谁？和怪胎站在一起还和他呛声的那个？”

“高级别的政府官员。”Lestrade掂量了一下泄露侦探有个哥哥的后果，谨慎回答。

“我知道，你看他的衣服！那大衣，那西装三件套！我是说他是怪胎什么人？”

复职的Anderson嗅到了味道也过来，“我打赌他手里有怪胎的把柄，你看到怪胎看他的表情了吗？恨不得生吞活剥了似的！”

嗯，生吞活剥。好词。探长哆嗦了一下，现在他再也不敢看向那对兄弟的方向了。

而他们会知道的。

John我恨你！我一点儿也不想知道他们兄弟之外的关系！！

◆大衣

John提早下夜班回家。

在起居室里他遇到一个难题——为什么沙发上堆着两件大衣？Sherlock的还好说——Mycroft的大衣？

他转身朝楼上走去——上帝保佑他可不想去厨房的路上踩到其他昂贵布料！

◆发

Mycroft这次来访好像是特地来找Sherlock吵架的。他们从侦探五岁的昆虫标本归属权开始吵起，战争进行到英国政府十七岁离家擅自带走了属于Sherlock的一支铅笔的时候不可收拾，在毕业舞会阶段呈现白热化——他们挥舞着手边的东西来强调自己的观点。

医生不得不躲到厨房去泡茶，他回来后发现时间段已经到了现在——“秃子Mycroft！哦你可以说你的发际线也是战略转移！最终会回来的不是吗！”

“别以为家族遗传会放过你小混蛋——”他哥哥站起来从John手里接过茶。

“那么它们是不会回来了——哦真抱歉听到这个！”

Mycroft大概是快气晕了——他突然放下茶杯转过身一手抓住Sherlock把他的额发朝后抹去，露出侦探高高的额头：“去照照镜子！”

“你怎么敢！Mycroft！！”Sherlock跳起来。

在他们张牙舞爪扭打到地上之前，John端着茶壶下楼了。

◆中国餐

我再也不和他们一起去中餐馆了。

呃，John？发生什么了……

你是说和Holmes们一起离开之后？

是的……怎么了？

我们都饿坏了决定一起用餐，中餐，Mycroft要去左拐那一家，Sherlock要去街对面的，FinE，我们决定吃法国菜。一个要坐二楼清静一个要坐一楼适合观察人群。就去了Angelo的餐厅——他一提到政府官员就咬牙切齿大骂特骂了一通最后才想到要问这个人跟Sherlock什么关系——

……呃，所以？

最后吃的中餐，街对面那家。我再也不和他们一起吃中餐了——他们都会用筷子！！能夹起汤饺子！！

那不可能！！

◆避苦趋乐之本能

即使他并没有梦游的习惯，但他们都没跟妈咪澄清。

不然怎么解释每天早上他在Mycroft的床上醒来？即使在哥哥离家后？

◆头骨

“所以那可能吗？”

“在看电视的不是我，John。”

“好吧，节目里说他在众多尸骨中辨认出生前好友的头骨[1]。”

“Hmm……他是他朋友的牙医吗？”

“……不是，让你看过牙齿的话你能捡出头骨？”

“没试过，不过可行，或者我曾系统摸过那个人的头。所以，你需要我看你的牙或者……”

“不需要！谢谢！……这么说，你肯定可以找出你哥的。”

“哼，他最好是化成灰。”

◆游戏

Sherlock出门散步抱回来一堆东西。

“这都是什么？”John奇怪，一看，钱包，信用卡，各种证件，钥匙扣，手机……“你偷东西去了？！”

“哦都是我们的监控人员的。”

“什……什么？”

“监控，John，照这个人数看——Mycroft提高了221B的监控等级。”

“究竟是……好吧就算这样你也不能偷走他们的东西，还回去，看在上帝的份上这都是他们的私人物品……”

“哦别破坏我的兴致，John，我还等着看Mycroft的反应呢。”侦探抖动双腿，就像在餐桌前等着上甜品的孩子。

◆习惯

他把手伸进那一头乱发里，象征性捋了捋，就像他们小时候那样——只是那时候他还尝试过理顺它。

“我很怀念这个。”他说道。

他弟弟没有说话，只是把头更往他手上蹭了蹭。

我也是。

◆伦敦

干得好Sherlock，跑到这地方来还出不去，我看有谁能找到我们。

放松点儿John，相信苏格兰场，这不是你经常说的吗。

是啊，但那是我们不会被冻死的时候！该死的水更深了！这可是十二月！

伦敦的十二月，这里可是伦敦，John。

我当然知道这是伦敦！为什么你要说这是伦敦！

冷静点儿John，你快歇斯底里了。

我很冷！！

这是伦敦，有人跟我一样清楚伦敦，事实上他拥有伦敦，谁知道。

我以为英国都是女王的！

但摄像头都为他服务，他就是这座城市背后的影子——假如用你的博客手法描述的话。

你最好祈祷那个影子在我们冻死之前赶过来！

◆娱乐

瞧那个被老婆打出来的前经纪人。

可怜人。

能收起你的假惺惺吗。

我在说那个被他引诱得蠢蠢欲动想当明星但即将成为宿主的服务生。

哦，那个继承了相当财产却身无长物的保加利亚女人？

是赡养费，Sherlock，前夫。

哼，婚姻。

婚姻诞生了你我，心怀感激吧亲爱的。

哦，你从哪看出来的？发际线还是体重？

芒果，我们都过敏。

哦那个女人去找餐厅经理辞职了，也许她发现被骗之后会打死这男人，她可是保加利亚人。

Hmm，被她家里人打死更有可能，她可是保加利亚人。

◆小提琴

“今晚Sherl的表演真是棒极了Myc！”

“是的妈咪，我认为他进步了。”

“是的，哦，当然，不过我觉得奇怪的是为什么他用的不是你送他的那把提琴？那把更好的。”

因为他总用噪音赶我，所以我没收了。Mycroft忿忿地想：故而现在他要是想拉更好的提琴，就得去我那。

◆灰烬

在那样耀眼的光华下，没人能够幸存，Mycroft查看完最近的报告，点燃一支香烟。

别人对他弟弟的描述一般都与毁灭破坏有关，但世人不知的是所有事物的最终结局都不过如此。那些人应该要为能够成为Sherlock燃烧的助力而荣幸。

Mycroft弹掉烟灰，漫不经心安坐在宇宙间，蔑视着脚下的星辰灰烬。

◆礼物

圣诞节，Sherlock送给妈咪一个镶嵌着祖母绿的顶针，妈咪高兴极了。

她给自己小儿子的礼物是一块男士手表，昂贵，当然。

“Sherlock，告诉我你给你哥哥准备了礼物，你不会因为他没来晚会就忽略他的礼物对吗？”妈咪一直致力于培养两兄弟的“传统”意识。

“当然妈咪，我给Mycroft准备了礼物。”小儿子咧嘴。

第二天，他哥哥收到了一块昂贵的男士手表，甚至连里面的卡片都没换“给亲爱的Sherlock，我的好孩子。——Mummy”。

◆手表

Mycroft夸张地叹了一口气，John觉得这应该是在暗示自己有必要表达一下关心：“呃……出了什么事？”他室友的兄长扶着头：“哦John，Sherlock真令人头疼不是吗。”

“又干了什么？”

“这次圣诞节，他送了我一块手表。”

John现在不确定是应该表示愤慨——“这不是挺好吗你叹气干什么！”还是表示愤慨——“叹气个屁啊他那烟灰缸还是偷来的老子甚至不抽烟！”

Mycroft兴致盎然地看着他挣扎，最后，John板着脸：“所以……？”

“先不说那块表来自哪里……我用怀表，John。”这位年长的Holmes示意了一下马甲上悬挂的银链子，摆出一个笑容来。

比起Sherlock的“你这小脑瓜里到底都是什么”的讽刺笑容不同，但John宁愿被侦探嘲讽——他室友怎么还不回来，把一个Holmes丢给别人是很不公平的好吗！

◆精神需求和物质基础

John对此的答案：战场和生命。爱情和家庭。冒险和工作。

Lestrade的想法：升职和工作。没有Sherlock也能解决案子和解决案子。

Moriarty不屑地回答：和Holmes兄弟做游戏与游戏。

Sherlock认为：好案子和案子。谜题谜题谜题谜题。

Mycroft心里：未知。或许加上听话的Sherlock和Sherlock。

◆信息

没有案子。没有香烟。John不堪烦扰找空气去了，不过他离开221B后又退回来对着街角的摄像头比划出了中指。

半个小时后，这栋老房子的楼梯发出吱呀吱呀的声音。

“你又把我们的好医生怎么了。”

◆绅士

“先让他人愉快，再服务于自己，这才是绅士所为。”舔舔手指，皱眉。

“伪……君子！”扑倒。

“慢慢来Sherlock……时间多得很……”

◆终点

放弃了？这真不像你的风格。

界限，John，有界限的，不能超过去。

这真新鲜，超过了会怎样？

我记得我说过——你见过的最危险的人。

◆房客

医生搬走后，Hudson太太询问侦探是否需要一个新室友，Sherlock说已经有了。

哦？他什么时候搬进来？房东太太挺惊讶。

他不搬进来，不过房租他会缴，请放心。侦探挺不耐烦。

可我总得见见他吧，什么时候？

如果你不介意的话，Hudson太太，晚上！

◆信号

兄弟俩一起看着John，好医生愣了一下，哦，是的冰箱里的牛奶需要补充了。马上就走，短时间不会回来，谢谢。Mary我们什么时候结婚？

◆午夜

“嗯……”

半夜哥哥被呻吟惊醒来，“伤口裂开了吗？”他打开灯，看到Sherlock满头大汗。

“没有，止痛药。”

“不行，你成瘾。”

“但是……”嘘——Mycroft轻轻安抚他，摸着他的额头，“那不够。”他挑剔的弟弟指摘道。

Mycroft无奈，“不知餍足……”嘟囔着吻他兄弟刻薄的嘴，手伸下去。

事后，拿来毛巾给Sherlock擦拭完，弟弟终于安静睡去，而他却不得入眠。

不过，待兄弟伤势略好，这些都要还回来的，他们俩都心知肚明并暗自期盼着。

◆Sherlock Holmes七部曲

《Sherlock Holmes and The Ministry of Magic Sherlock与魔法部》

《Sherlock Holmes and The Who Must Not Be Named Sherlock与那个名字都不能提的人》

《Sherlock Holmes and The Keeper Sherlock与饲养员/监护人/所有者》

《Sherlock and The Big Brother Who Always Watching You Sherlock与总是在看着你的老大哥》

《Sherlock and The Master of That Umbrella Sherlock与（保护）伞的主人》

《Sherlock and The Family Hairline Sherlock与家族发际线》

《Sherlock and The Missing Plan List Of Diet Sherlock与失踪的节食单》

◆戒尺

Sherlock只被戒尺打过一次，但并不是因为他家不够传统。

那时候他大概八岁，父亲下手并不重，他们家的自控能力一直继承得很好；Holmes先生只是想警告儿子，并不想造成他的心理阴影。

然而事实证明这太轻微了，挨打两天后，Sherlock就不得不再次单独来到父亲的书房，他主动把手伸了出去。父亲皱眉，沉默了一会儿后打开书房的门：“你可以走了。”

Sherlock十分不解，不过省掉一次惩罚也没什么不好的，他想。

然而仅一分钟后，他就后悔了，他听到哥哥进了父亲的书房，可是他跑下楼梯，书房门已经紧紧关上，“Father？”他贴在门上希冀听到什么，但无能为力。

他等了好久，好久好久，抱着膝盖坐在书房前的地板上，女仆经过拉扯也不起来。

其实时钟显示只过了十分钟，当书房门打开，Sherlock扑过去，眼睛上上下下搜寻；他抓住哥哥的手腕，毫无必要地使劲翻开来看——完好无缺，两只都是。

“记住这十分钟，Sherlock，下一次我就不会让你哥哥只坐十分钟了。”父亲站在书房门口，看着两个儿子握在一起的手——哥哥抚慰地揽住了弟弟的肩膀，但小儿子却甩开，狠狠瞪了他们俩一眼，跑开了。

一家之长点点头回到书房关上了门。

Mycroft朝弟弟离开的方向走去，几分钟后，他的手掌会被小家伙愤怒的铁拳砸得通红。

◆礼物——又名“换手机的始末”

十二月的一天，John上楼来，带着一个盒子：“给你的。”

见躺着的侦探完全没有接手的意思，他只能表示：“那么我替你打开了？”说着，开始拆包装，最后拆出来一个手机——苹果的。

侦探抬了一下眼睑：“告诉Mycroft我有手机，除非你也和他一样瞎了眼。”说罢转过背去蜷缩进沙发。

“我听说这手机的语音输入功能不错，看着，搜索 Sherlock Holmes。”手机发出确认的声音，医生将手机伸到侦探能看到的地方，“瞧，比键盘快多……”他还没说完，侦探从沙发上跳起来，一把抢过手机窜进了卧室里。

John先是吃了一惊，继而颇为得意地坐进他的沙发，摊开今天的报纸。

很快，房间里就有专属于某政府的咆哮声传来：“离我远点儿 Mycroft！”

不过我们都知道后来那台手机并没有被主人冷落。

之后，John用这个去为难室友的兄长——“不是说没有礼物吗？不管是过节还是过生日都没有礼物？”

而从来没有被Holmes以外的人难住过的Holmes可疑地笑着：“哦 John，那不是礼物，不是，那从来都是乐趣。”

◆Facebook

“嘿，猜怎么着，白厅开脸书了。”

“嗯哼。”

“咦？我以为你会想要吐槽一下？”

“哦。”

“你总是对讽刺政府什么的很感兴趣不是吗？”

“我是说，当我能当着政府的面吐槽他的时候干嘛还去脸书。”

……有道理。

◆电影

电视上开始播放一部电影，《蝴蝶梦》，John很喜欢的导演，他余光注意到躺在沙发上的Sherlock也在看。

播放完毕。John狭促笑道：“还不错，对吧？”

“如果是说电影内容——我不在乎，摄像机出境11次，转换镜头出现的错误147次。”

“……好吧，我一点儿也不意外。”

“但是Mycroft说一共有151次，可恨。”

◆伞拟人

品名：伞

座右铭：永远坚固忠实地服务于我的主人

颜色：黑

分类：私有高档品

最喜欢的人：主人

最讨厌的人：主人的弟弟

最喜欢的话：1，“今天会下雨”——太好了

2，“哦下雨了”——有我呢

3，“带上我的伞吧你用得着”——主人很信任我

最不喜欢的话：“听见伞骨在你的体重下呻吟了吗Mycroft？”——污蔑！

最喜欢的物品：主人的戒指——日久生情

最讨厌的物品：泥水——跑腿活不符合我的价位

最喜欢做的事：1、戳主人的弟弟2、被主人使用

最不喜欢做的事：1被主人的弟弟用来戳主人！

2在主人的手里却被他弟弟摸！

3被他弟弟用把手勾住主人的脖子！

◆围巾拟人

品名：围巾

座右铭：密不透风

颜色：深灰蓝

属性：私有

分类：私有高档品

讨厌的东西：不需要戴围巾的季节

最喜欢的话：“天冷了。”——该我出马啦！

最不喜欢的话：“天气暖和起来了。”

最喜欢的物品：主人的大衣……暖和

最不喜欢的物品：床头栏杆……勒着很疼！

最喜欢做的事：围住脖子。给人们取暖是我的职责！

最不喜欢做的事：被当成毛巾一样擦……我不是毛巾！不要用我擦奇奇怪怪的东西！

最喜欢的人：主人的哥哥……他总是很温柔地抚摸我，给我做清洁的时候也很细心，跟我主人的粗鲁不一样！

最讨厌的人：……不能说是主人，这不对……即使他总用我去做奇怪的事，我既不是眼罩也不是绳索更加不是毛巾呀！

◆兄弟

街上俩小孩在吵架。

他们看上去年纪差得比较大，小的在大哭：“我要那个！我要那个哇哇哇哇！妈妈——”大的特烦躁，“哦拜托！别哭了！说好了不买的！”小的完全不听，一个劲哭，当哥的作势要丢下弟弟离开，但走了两步又回来拖起弟弟的手强行拉走了。

哭声渐远，旁边被打断的两个成年人目送他们离开后，把视线落回对方身上——

“多么和睦的兄弟！那就是你想要的Mycroft？”

“现在讨论这个有点儿迟了，妈咪不会愿意再怀孩子的Sherlock。”

继续吵架。

◆下雨

某日Mycroft步行了一段到221B楼下，英格兰的急雨不期而至，他撑起伞，这么站着直到雨停，黑车才过来把他接走了。

楼上，因为下雨不能进行某个实验而改为拉小提琴的侦探放下琴，瞪着开走的黑车，发短信：偷听是美德吗Mycroft！S

不错的作曲。M

Piss Off！S

粗口可不是美德。M

Piss Off！！！

◆护犊——又名“小时了了大未必佳”

每隔几年的亲戚聚会十分不讨Mycroft喜欢，这不，妈咪让他去买某个小表亲要喝的那种牛奶，他只好把刚三岁的Sherlock独自留给妈咪——但妈咪一点儿也不懂让小Sherlock和那些野孩子一块玩有多么严重！

当他气喘吁吁跑回来的时候，小孩子们正在壁炉前吵闹，坐在不远处喝下午茶的大人在聊天——“哦瞧，Sherlock又赢了，你孩子真聪明！他才……三岁？”

“大概是因为经常和他哥哥这么玩，哦Myc你回来了！”妈咪接过牛奶他们一起去了厨房。

Mycroft洗手后，回起居室的路上听到一位远方姑妈压低的声音：“小时候聪明的孩子长大了未必就好呢。”

想必是看到自己七岁的儿子拼字游戏还屡屡输给Sherlock吧，Mycroft冷笑，他的Sherlock是能听懂的！

而Sherlock已经看到了他，伸出小手朝他要抱抱——

“那您小时候一定很聪明咯姑妈？”Mycroft天真地问，他坐到地上抱起Sherlock放他腿上，小家伙咯咯笑。

一帮大人有的看自己的茶杯有的愣在那里，那个姑妈更是涨红了一张胖脸，直到Holmes夫人端着牛奶过来，气氛才重新活络起来。

◆夕阳如蜜

我见过他哇哇大哭的样子，还不到四岁，在花园里被蜜蜂蛰了，哭着来找我上药——也许就是那时候结下的梁子，他决定总有一天要彻底征服这些小混蛋。

Mycroft合上脑海里的记事本，啜一口茶看向门口。不多时，他弟弟就提着防护服走进来，东西往门口一丢，端起桌上另一杯茶喝了一口。

“噢！Mycroft！你永远也不会停止往我的茶里放蜂蜜对吧！”

◆BAFTA[1]

前阵子因为英国养老金政策变化的事，Hudson太太憋了一肚子火气，她们老太太之间的讨论会只会让情况更糟。不知道是不是跟此有关，那阵子Mycroft都没有上门。

不过他总不能一直不来——“Mycroft！你也是政府官员！你怎么能容忍这样不公平的事情发生在我们这些可怜的老家伙身上？要知道，你也会老的！”

“哦当然，我将来也是要领养老金的，是的养老金，上帝啊……别说这个了Hudson太太我都快愁死了——你知道像干我们这种工作的，身份是机密——

“——这意味着我们的养老金计划甚至不在政府公开档案里！你知道那些不用公开的资金支出对政府来说是多么好宰割的羔羊吗！是的你想象不到的——”

Mycroft叹口气，伸手揉揉眉头。

“普通人还可以去抗议去游行！我们呢，什么也不能做因为那样就违反了保密协议别说养老金了，你知道跟政府违约的后果有多么严重，每年都有那么多失踪人口……是啊我知道，我能怎么办？哦我有时候真不知道自己的职业生涯究竟是为了什么……”他一边控诉，一边拉出胸口袋里的手帕擦眼睛。

Hudson太太抚摸Mycroft的后背，说要给他端茶点上楼，去厨房的路上念叨着“可怜的人”，Mycroft抖了抖手帕，头也不抬地说：“下午好，John。”

呆立在楼梯上的John终于、终于知道侦探变脸的本事是从哪里学来的了。

◆海边合照[1]

“哦瞧你搞得多乱Sherl！嗯？那张照片呢？”

“照片，什么照片。”如果这个老妇人是Hudson太太，Sherlock肯定已经请她离开自己的卧室了。

“那张照片！你和Mike在海边的，我帮你打包送去了剑桥，记得吗？”

“噢当然，那·张·照·片，还能是哪张，抱歉妈咪。”

“又不见了？好吧我再给你洗一张送来，别再丢失了。”妈咪宠溺地瞪了儿子一眼，终于离开了他的卧室，背后的Sherlock翻个白眼敲打手机——Mycroft！谁让你告诉妈咪我搬来这儿的！！！

◆隐晦

“别傻了，即使是你，第一次也不能要求太多……何况管住你自己一直就不是你的强项。”

“PISS！OFF！”

◆五月/大提琴/模糊

下个月Mycroft就放暑假了。

家里的大提琴可以擦擦灰等他回来拉。

上次提琴合奏的时间那种不重要的事已经删掉了。

◆纽扣/马尾/幻觉

到底是谁需要节食瞧那纽扣绷得。

短马鞭末尾的流苏是干嘛的这种事也是知识体系的一部分。

他弟弟居然在用担心的表情看着他。

◆玩具/巧克力/欲望

他从弟弟公寓没收了那个头盖骨上有枪眼的新头骨。

粘在手上了，舔掉。

你想尝哪个？我手上的，还是……我的手？

◆失眠/浆果/永恒

不眠才是问题，给他一个好案子。

最棒的是和弟弟比赛赢来的那些，那气鼓鼓的脸颊是最美味的果实。

亲兄弟。

◆婚姻/时间/陌生人

有人说他和案子结婚了，那谁能解释下婚前性行为从出生开始一直到死亡是怎么回事。

相差36年5个月7天3小时45分钟12秒13秒14秒15……

长得像那个胖子的人——不，这不是人，这家伙的皮肤是透明的。

◆口音/小鹿/生活节奏

Mycroft的贵族口音比较重但还不到讨厌的地步，讨厌的是他整个人。

他最讨厌听哥哥跟妈咪讨论他小时候用的这个词。

下午茶是每天吃饭的时间 & 下午茶不能吃甜点还叫什么下午茶！

◆情绪/气味/无限感

没有案子John又结婚去了不要往我茶里添蜂蜜Mycroft！

他们是一个娘胎出来的。

他十岁的时候对方十七，他十七的时候对方二十四，他二十四……

◆邻居/毛毯/端倪

“不要再半夜拉小提琴！！”

我没有受惊！

胖子的节食有成效……根据手感……Hmm

◆室友/月亮/周六

一定要找一个室友平摊才能噎死Mycroft。

某个不知道绕着什么转的星球。

去犯罪现场的时间翻倍——为什么人类都要在这一天出门！

◆岛屿/纯棉/失忆症

活火山岛，每次一喷发不管多远的陆地都能遭殃，海也许能起到缓冲作用但最关键的还是看风往哪边吹……

一模一样的睡衣。

英国承担不起这个代价，但他弟弟会纠正这个错误的。

◆蘑菇/戒指/距离

某个小笨蛋为了证明植物图鉴的“错误”和他的“正确”而吃了半个，洗胃的时候抓着我的手扁着嘴憋眼泪。

一个遥远年代的约定，当事人肯定记得，但是死活不承认，但又不能摘下来——你可以试试——那家伙曾这么说。

七年。

◆出租车/痣/过往

出租给英国政府，用来埋伏在221B附近随叫随到的车。

他右眼旁那两颗并不是，而是没有这么胖的时候（胡说。）被特殊任务对象打偏的霰弹（是动作敏捷地躲开Sherlock。）造成的，值得庆幸？是的，他要是瞎了一只眼肯定会更烦人！（胡说呢。）

那句话概括了我们整个童年。

◆威士忌/钱包/星座

#在John看来#

每次室友超规模发挥了他的“特异功能”后需要去来一杯的东西。

买牛奶、买豆子、交房租、出租车费用的来源。

室友的知识漏洞区域，嘲笑他。

#在Sherlock看来#

每当闯祸以后，他的监护人/室友说“我需要来一杯”后实际上指的东西。

没有了就去大街上逛逛然后就有了的东西。

那是什么鬼东西。

#在Mycroft看来#

收到“某些”信息后他需要来一杯的东西。

需要定期指导特工装成路人在大街上逛然后被“偷走”的东西。

哦人们借以推脱责任和用来掩盖自身无能的东西。

◆剧本/书签/告别

事情就像他们俩兄弟计划的那样进行了。

Mycroft将有血红浆液的那张照片夹进记事本里，手指在并不来自于他弟弟身体的鲜红上停留了一会儿，合上本子，心底知道此时应该为Watson医生感到抱歉，但他没有。

他不用面对自己预料之外的离别，为此他感谢上帝。

◆蛋糕

一天傍晚，Sherlock被叫到楼下的咖啡店，和邻居们、John、Hudson太太一起，分享一个蛋糕。

“哦无聊，生日快乐Hudson太太。”端着自己那个小盘子，Sherlock闷闷不乐地嘟囔，被他的房东太太亲切地埋怨了两句，并叮嘱他吃掉蛋糕。

“一定要吃掉吗？”侦探小声问医生，对方点点头，“这可是生日蛋糕，不吃掉太不礼貌了Sherlock。”

这可难住我们的侦探阁下了，他不喜欢奶油和太甜的东西——不过这提醒了他，Sherlock掏出手机一阵敲打。

过了一会儿，咖啡店的门被推开，店员正要回答他们已经打烊，Sherlock大喊道：“来得正好Mycroft！Hudson太太生日！”

来人翻白眼的速度只有侦探看清了——他朝迎面过来的老太太热忱笑着：“祝你生日快乐Hudson太太，真抱歉没能事先准备礼物……”

“哦真贴心Mycroft！天啦你真应该早一点儿来，蛋糕都——”

“不用操心，他可以吃我这一份。”Sherlock把盘子塞进哥哥手里，把叉子举到他鼻子底下。

医生看着这一幕，无奈地摇头。

Mycroft不愧是英国政府，他用叉子把那块蛋糕一分两半，和弟弟分享了这份小甜品。

所以后来侦探在桌子下狠劲踩哥哥的脚，把蛋糕咀嚼得仿佛那是Mycroft的肉——要是他不叫哥哥来可能还不会吃得这么难受呢。

John瞧他脸色不对，忍不住问了问：“你还好吗？”

“他在自食其果，医生，”躲开又一次踩脚的公务员假笑。

221B的的这天傍晚，一如既往其乐融融。

◆蕾丝/旅途/镇痛剂

某天因为急雨而穿着变装需要的衣物潜进Mycroft的公寓，屋主发现后斜睨着这条裙子发出意味深长的贼笑。是什么意思？别拿“处男”搪塞我！这种布料会勾起男人的性欲吗？我需要更多资料！

三年不长也不短，但我还是很高兴能回到伦敦，我喜欢伦敦，嗯除了盘踞在这里的那个死胖子。

过多剂量会使大脑变得迟钝，我们不喜欢那样，但我更不想看到……看到那家伙因为拒绝更多吗啡而皱脸的蠢样子，给他更多！看在上帝份上英国不会因为他睡着一会儿就沉到海底的！我保证。

◆五次Mycroft醒来和一次他没有 ——镇痛剂续

第一次醒来持续的时间大约五秒，病房里很安静右手很温暖。

第二次醒来大腿上很痒，但很快有人挠了挠，于是他又睡着了。

第三次醒来意识到自己得起来，但有人说“哦别犯浑了！”，他听到后安心又睡了。

第四次，病房里很安静，他没打算起来，助理走过来说一切都有安排，让他不用担心，谁说他在担心？

第五次，“无聊透顶Mycroft，这些文件都没能逼死你而一颗子弹却做到了的话，我为你蒙羞My Brother。”他虚弱地笑了。

就在第一次他醒来之前，有人的嘴唇在他额头停留了连续说十个please的时间，并在离开的时候解释那是为了妈咪。

◆别蠢了John。

“你偷了我的枪？”

别蠢了John，它就在你抽屉里，我只是拿出来。

“天哪快停下我都要被你逼疯了！”

别蠢了John，你比你想象的要坚强。

“所以，这个人是自杀？”

别蠢了John。

“我打赌你不敢对Mycroft这么说。”

别蠢了John。

“他比你更聪明，他要是蠢，你怎么办。”

——他才没有比我聪明，他是比我老！

“你是在承认你不敢咯？”

……哼。

◆眼泪/福尔马林/散步

都说他们两兄弟不知道这是什么东西，但他弟弟有天为欺骗了一个好医生而掉了几滴，为此，那个医生就值得一间私人诊所和一个好妻子。

他不需要这个，他有冰箱和巴兹，新鲜着呢。

跨栏、巷子、水沟、消防梯、别人家阳台……但他哥哥总在终点等着他，所以散步路线并不重要。

◆姓氏/领带/本能

直系血缘关系最直观体现的地方——不，不是发际线，谢谢。

传统家庭长大的小孩即便叛逆如Sherlock也抹不掉成长环境的痕迹——衬衫、西装、没有皮带的西裤和牛津皮鞋。他唯一能做的似乎就是不系领带，上法庭也不，并且绝不放过能扯掉另一个家庭成员领带的机会。

他们更喜欢把那叫做习惯，习惯耍赖，和习惯当妈。

◆铁路/梦

Mycroft的红色小火车头还在阁楼里。但他们俩的这列有两个火车头的列车已经你拉我扯地行进了三十几年，可以预见的将来还会继续这样行驶下去。

这种经常纠缠普通人的东西是不存在于Holmes们的大脑的，他们说那太浪费内存。John宁愿相信这个说法也不愿去想象他们会梦见什么。

◆蝴蝶、镜子和相片

四岁他在哥哥房间里找到不少昆虫标本，隔着玻璃看那些漂亮的甲虫和蝴蝶——为什么你不继续做标本？他问。

“因为我找到了更好的消遣Sherl。”他哥哥回答。

五岁他有了自己的房间，虽然大部分时间还是喜欢待在隔壁。八岁不再需要大人带去博物馆，他和哥哥已经把里面有用的东西都收进了脑子里。

十岁的时候兄长总在做一些他不明白的事，却不告诉他答案；难得回家一次但对他若即若离。他的愤怒和失落只有他自己知道。

他经过Mycroft房间里的一面方镜子，停下来看着面前的男孩儿，顿时发现这其实是另一个大标本盒。而他哥哥找到了别的消遣。

他和哥哥大吵一架。冷战持续。

但他不是，他哥哥后来证明了他从来就不是。

所以现在，贝克街的卧室里（被迫）摆着他们某次海滨之旅的合照，而标本盒在起居室的镜子前供来客观赏。

◆关于语气在文字表达上的尝试

“……嗯……不……该……哈……开……嗯……Sherlock！！！你再把枕头压在我脸上试试！！”

“用枕头……闷死Mycroft，嗯……失败……下一条，用甜食撑死他，开始。”

“离开我的房间小混蛋！”

◆椅子

“如果你注意到，Sherlock，这张椅子已经不适合同时塞下我们了……”

“真惊讶你会主动提出来，事实上你早就应该减磅了Mycroft。”

“……”

“我快被你挤下去了Sherlock。”

“还没。”

“去给你自己弄张椅子Sherlock！”

“嗯……不，无聊。”

◆头骨提琴

Sherlock正在“无聊无聊无聊”着敲打键盘。

突然，侦探的“无聊”停止了，John好奇看过去，只见电脑屏幕上显示着一把奇特的……头骨？长得像头骨的提琴？还满别致的。接着他看到了价格，哦。

“你需要你的手机吗？”医生问，Sherlock关上电脑回头：“为什么我需要手机。”

“Well，你总不能用脑电波跟你哥要那把琴吧？”

◆用一段话讲一个故事，故事需要含有尴尬、恶心、震惊以及温暖

Sherlock当着他哥和女伴的面说她有一对假胸而他哥不可能没摸出来所以结论是他哥就喜欢这种假货。Mycroft在女人离开后对自己十二岁的弟弟叹气道那个人是男的而且也不是男朋友因为自己已经有一个小男朋友候补了并且那孩子嫉妒心控制欲好胜心都非常强但观察能力有待练习。不过即使如此，他也非常爱那个小家伙。

◆偷偷的亲吻

啵。

John只是把脸转过去了两秒钟——看看时间是否适合用餐而已，请问刚才那个音效是怎么回事？时钟表盘的反光什么也没告诉他，真的。

“回头见，John。”

“呃，好吧，回头见Mycroft，其实你和你弟弟告别亲个嘴完全没必要躲着我，真的，我很开放的。”

John很高兴看到Mycroft讶异了一毫秒——了不起的胜利！

不过，“了不起的反抗，John，但真要躲你的话你甚至不会听到，我的好友。”

该死！Sherlock永远也没打算让他得意超过一分钟不是吗！

“是的，再会，亲爱的医生。”

嗷！这对混蛋兄弟！

◆家长

“恭喜你终于说服妈咪让你当妈了，Mycroft。”

“相信我，鉴于距离上次妈咪来这儿才一个星期，说服她没有你想象的费事。”

“一切不在你掌控下就吃不下饭了是吗。”

“很高兴你的关心Sherlock。”

“你就该节食，节食！少多管闲事！”

训导处的A先生出门来迎接下一位“争执事件”的学生家长时，以为自己会看到Holmes夫人，但只有一个高个子的年轻人站在小Holmes先生旁边，注意到他的到来，这位西装革履的男士微笑起来，迎上来和他握手：“你一定是A先生，你好，我是Sherlock Holmes的哥哥，我母亲无法前来十分抱歉。”

来人笑容十分真诚，但A先生三十多年来和各色学生家长相处的经验告诉他，对方抬眼看到他的一瞬间迸发出来的冷冽魄力一定不是错觉。

◆香水

Sherlock从来不喷香水，因为工作的缘故。不过偶尔没有工作进来的时期，John会隐约闻到同一款古龙水的味道。

这个时候他就会非常讨厌自己受侦探影响学会了一点儿演绎法。但站到Mycroft身边去闻气味可不是好主意。

◆旅行

曾经有个年轻人暑假想去意大利旅行，他做了详细规划，提出银行里能够支配的零用钱，准备好了必需品装在背包里，出发前晚放在门口。

结果第二天一早，八岁的弟弟和背包一起失踪。全家人急了一星期，他找了一天，剩下六天循着弟弟踪迹追，钱被用光，旅行取消。

二十四年后，他弟弟又一次玩失踪的两年间的某一天，他收到了未署名的来自弗洛伦萨的明信片：“现在你可以来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

###  ****◆发间的吻** **

“你已经被包围！”戴着海盗牛仔帽挥舞着塑料长剑的Sherlock跳上餐桌，剑指他对面的“死敌”。

“很遗憾，我们不得不大战一场了！”Mycroft甩着家里最钝的餐刀，他们正要“厮杀”一番的时候，Holmes夫人走了过来拍着手：“好了好了孩子们，该睡觉了，明天再战。Sherlock，来，回房间去。”

“哦妈咪！”Sherlock被妈妈从桌子上抱下来，脚还没着地他就扭动着跳下去抓着帽子跑上了楼，Mycroft和妈咪只好跟上去。

“我和Mycroft的战争到了关键部分！妈咪你不能打断我们！”回到房间的Sherlock气鼓鼓的，可是妈妈非常坚决：“我很遗憾，但你们只能签署停战协议了，快。”

两个小孩——其中一个半大不小都夸张叹了口气，然后小的那个叉起手，一副宁死不屈的样子，妈咪摇摇头：“Myc，你就让他赢好了。”

然而两个儿子都同时大叫道：“不！！”

“那好吧，你们解决一下协议的问题，除非Sherlock想吊销使用温室的许可。”小儿子倒抽一口气，可是不一会儿他看上去就更加坚决了。

妈咪转过身，对大儿子使了个眼色，下楼去了。

“好了，我们继续吧！盘踞地中海的盗贼！今天就是你的死期！”Mycroft重新拉开架势，Sherlock皱着眉头：“妈咪要没收我的试验田！”

“哦她不会真的没收的，谁能忍受你一整天都在眼前晃——放心吧她不会那么做的。继续吧，海盗……”

“她只要禁止我进去十二个小时，我的培养皿就都干掉了！”

“我们会找到办法的，Sherlock，拜托，这场大战我们都期待两天了，好容易在这里逮住你，你不会是想要逃走吧？”

“谁想要逃走了！谁被你逮住了！是我逮住了你！帝国海军上校被‘黑鬃的雄狮’逼到了绝路！”

“好吧黑色卷毛，假如你注意到的话，我两天前在卡蒂西亚港口埋伏了三艘战船，东边的基地有弹药和船只，解决掉你的小贼船绰绰有余！你输定了！”

Sherlock面对洋洋得意的Mycroft一时哑口无言，他转转眼睛，蹦到了床上：“我要睡觉了！我可不想被妈咪没收温室钥匙！”

“哦拜托……”

“闭嘴Mycroft，夜袭违反了海洋法第49条！”

“Sherlock……”

“我已经睡着了！”说完，Sherlock还真背对他一动也不动了。

Mycroft无声地笑，叹着气，把餐刀塞进了抽屉里关好。他走到床前，Sherlock闭着眼睛呼吸均匀，哥哥只好把灯光黯下去，拉起被单给他盖上，在弟弟头上轻轻一吻：

“好吧，晚安黑鬃的小雄狮。”

*

Mycroft下楼，妈咪问他：“睡了？他会不会又爬起来——”

“不会的妈咪，他正在绞尽脑汁想着怎么反败为胜呢，直到睡神光临他都会在床上躺着的。”

###  ****◆正常** **

John度过他搬进221B的第一次生日聚会后（虽然只有他和Hudson太太），想起要问室友的生日。

“那不重要。”侦探抬头愣了一下，又低下头去搞他的网页。

“什么……你不会连自己的生日都删掉了吧？”John不可置信的声音从厨房传来，他丢下正在清洗的盘子走出来，“谁会连自己的生日都不记得？”

“我，因为那不重要。”又重复了一遍，Sherlock有点儿不耐烦了，医生只好回去洗盘子，当然是带着他满腹的不可思议。

第一次圣诞节，John调侃了一句：“没删掉圣诞节哈？”结果收到一大段抱怨，关于整条街都挂上亮闪闪的白痴玩意儿和浪费树木的意义。

第二年医生的生日多了几个朋友的祝福和礼物，包括苏格兰场几位平时不怎么友善的警员；John展示给Sherlock看，“瞧，普通人们的真实生活。”

“无聊。”

第三年，John实在忍不住好奇在Mycroft的一次“拜访”中，询问他兄弟的生日。

“John，每年都出生一次也太可笑了，当然，你可以享受这个，乐见其成。”英国政府用一个殷勤的假笑结束发言。

原本背对兄弟坐着的Sherlock回过头来，做了个鬼脸：“虽然这很可耻，不过我偶尔也会赞同Mycroft一回。就一回。”他又回过头去，在Mycroft提起某个政府要案的时候制造各种噪音。

事后Mycroft和John“巧遇”了一次，医生一如以往八卦：“那么你们从小到大都没有庆祝过生日吗？”

“你知道，曾经我们也一起度过圣诞节。”那人说。

医生不可否认对方的眼中似乎有那么一丝伤感，就像他曾说自己的弟弟想要当一个海盗的时候一样。

“但是你们……你们不只是、兄弟，对吧？”好心的医生提示，对面的英国政府微微一笑，“我记得他的生日，当然，甚至你的，医生；你需要我的礼物吗？”他的笑容不可称之为不邪恶。

John大喊着上帝拒绝了，室友的哥哥闷声笑着，挥舞他的黑伞离开，渐远的声音这么说着：

“那对我们来说才是正常，John，We are Holmes。”

###  ****◆有时候** **

给Sherlock洗头的时间，是异常安宁平和；偶尔他弟弟在外面摸爬打滚了一阵子，就会这样毫无预兆地闯进Mycroft的私人领地来……但绝不会仅仅满足于兄长的头部按摩的。

Mycroft只是静静等待，胸有成竹。

果然，就在他不紧不慢给Sherlock冲洗泡沫的时候，向来喜欢把时钟指针拨着走的侦探就受不住了，他猛地睁开双眼瞪哥哥：“你故意的，Mycroft——”话音未落，他便跟水怪一样从水里突然冒出来缠住Mycroft滚进浴缸。

“哦Sherlock……我的睡衣……”他哥哥无奈，装模作样，怎样都好，他都没法再多说一个字。Sherlock覆在他上方，饥饿的水妖一般吻着他，舔舐啃咬他的皮肤，满怀恶意地在水中扒了那讨厌的睡裤。

Mycroft的手也没闲着，他享受着这猛烈而热情的服务同时，肆意揉捏着身上那光滑柔韧的肌肤，赤裸的臀部和紧绷的大腿，还有那理直气壮矗立在腿间的小Sherly。

Mycroft在弟弟很小的时候就这么称呼他的雄性象征，这也是Sherlock矢志不渝讨厌哥哥的原因之一。

他们在撕咬中把自己的分身握在一起，Mycroft温缓的动作中和了Sherlock冒进的急躁。他们喘息着轻哼着在暖和的水中升温；Sherlock胡乱地把湿淋淋的头在Mycroft肩膀上拱来拱去，他哥哥偏头含住弟弟的耳垂，就在那一声闷哼中，他们加快了手上的动作。

这一切以Sherlock报复性地咬在哥哥脖子上作为终结，而Mycroft的嘴唇紧紧贴在弟弟的发间，那一瞬间他们都摒住了呼吸——

两个人的叹息被池水的晃荡掩盖，Sherlock沉在哥哥身上平复着心跳，Mycroft抚着他的背；在他们整理好各自的呼吸之前，浴室里都是氤氲而温暖的。

###  ****◆Ghost幽灵** **

距“造假侦探”刊登在报纸上过去一年多了。

这天，他人造成的原因导致Mycroft比预约晚到了两个小时。

牙医诊所里漂亮的接待女士请他去独立候诊室稍候几分钟；Mycroft扫了一眼开放式候诊区，毗邻的座椅上患者零星坐着——有一个座位上易拉罐压着几张报纸。

他对接待员笑笑，走向那个位置。

Mycroft询问右边的人：“这儿有人吗？”那个患者摇头。

于是他捡起易拉罐和报纸搁在膝盖上，坐下。

“你等多久了？”他率先寒暄道。

“两个小时吧，大概，不知道。”那个男人粗声粗气回答，“习惯了。”

“我也是。”Mycroft笑道。

“是吗？我看你好像是个VIP什么的，我听见接待员说话了。”典型的小市民调调。

“噢不，我只是和牙医有点儿亲戚关系，你知道。”

“有这种亲戚真不错，可以不用预约。”挖苦的口气。

“你不是也没有预约吗。”Mycroft缓缓眨眼。

“是啊，怎样，也许能看到我也许不能，无所谓。”那个男人挠挠头，他的手指修长而骨节分明，关节处有点儿泛黑。

“你应该预约，成功的几率就会高很多，也不需要干等着。”Mycroft小声说。

“不，我这种——幽灵一般的人，太麻烦。再说，我的成功率一直很高。”他耸耸肩起身；Mycroft突然覆上他撑在扶手上的手——优雅干净的手指和粗犷晒黑的皮肤形成了鲜明对比。

“保护好你的牙。”Mycroft微笑着嘱咐，“期待有机会再见面，先生。”

“你会失望的……”那个人看着他不知道还嘀咕了句什么，抽回手，裹紧了自己的羽绒衣，大步如风地离开了。

Mycroft注视他的背影消失在诊所白色的门后。

“Holmes先生，医生请你。”接待处漂亮的女士来到他身边，“Holmes先生？”

“哦谢谢。”他带着报纸和易拉罐起身去看牙医了。

###  ****◆剧透** **

英国政府四十岁生日，本来一大早侦探要上火车回家——被勒令如此，什么案子也不准接。

结果不知道哪个倒霉见的白痴抢银行；抢银行就算了，开车逃逸过程中居然出车祸撞坏了车；那也算了，但他们顺手劫持了边上一辆倒霉见的校车——校车上有探长的女儿。

于是探长心急火燎跑来221B，侦探表示营救人质不在服务范围内。探长把枪都掏出来了——你他妈的去不去老子是信任你才来找你！侦探抢白他：原来你不信任你们体制内那些白痴。

于是侦探被枪指着来到抢银行现场。

大清早的几个银行工作人员和吃了颗子弹的昏迷保安纷纷接受了侦探的审查。最后其中一个未婚、情史单调、染金发的出纳被侦探指为抢劫犯内应，女人表示跟抢劫犯之一有性关系不久，具体不明。

侦探啪啪啪发短信。

其中两个出纳被吓哭，银行经理表示要告他，其他细节不表。

到车祸现场，搜查车内。赃车，原主人是个倒霉中产阶级，未婚召妓。

继续发短信。

到校车现场，探长再次发飙跟现场负责人争侦探的权限，成功。

其他警员表示车内遮阳帘被拉上无法窥视，被侦探鄙视；他直接抢过抢劫犯打来的电话，将其姓名出生年月生平事迹医保社保身份证号小学中学大学情史一二三四悉数列表，并告诉他另外一个抢劫犯有家族精神病史为了自身安全最好还是缴械投降，还添油加醋形容那个人此时是否已经焦躁不安神智不清判断不明。

由于此抢劫犯接电话时间过久导致另一同伙更加暴躁，于是加深怀疑——恶性循环——最后此抢劫犯倒戈砸晕同伙投降。

校车脱困。

侦探摔电话打的离开。

傍晚到老家。

和妈咪一起吃晚饭，闲聊今早的劫匪事件；跟英国政府吵架，桌下互踢；在妈咪监视下送礼物表达生日祝福和兄弟之情。

回到卧室后表示早上的案件即使没有某人帮忙也能圆满解决，对方妥协后，换睡衣，脱睡衣，拉灯。

本剧完。

###  ****◆约架** **

一日有人在“科学演绎法”的网页留言，要给Moriarty报仇约架Sherlock。侦探当时沉浸在实验中，就顺手回了一个密码表示：破解了再说。

结果此人之后再无音讯……

又一日，另一个ID留言，约架替人报仇。此时侦探正无聊透顶左邻右舍不得安宁，他连着给了几个谜题对方都一一破解，Sherlock立马高高兴兴定好时间地点人物——单刀赴会不许带枪，约定要以智力玩死对方。

侦探兴冲冲到了以后，愤怒掀桌，我才不想和你喝茶呢Mycroft！！

过了好一阵，侦探收到了又一次约架。Sherlock无视了，对方不依不饶给其他人留言说侦探是个懦夫，后来连苏格兰场都看不下去了——屡屡请一个无能懦夫来办案的我们算什么！

侦探被迫赴约——你们还是警察吗！堕落！

到了公园门口，突然数人围上来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将六英尺高的侦探绑架进了一辆黑车，绝尘而去。尾随保护他的几名探员瞠目结舌，但等启动警车早就不见了对方踪影。

顿时苏格兰场忙碌起来，紧急联系直升机、通报黑车参数，大家骂骂咧咧：谁他妈想到这人是认真的！约架谁会当真！还以为就两个板砖的事！公园门口也没有高楼建筑不会有狙击暗杀这些我们都想到了！在公园门口赤裸裸绑架这是看多了什么破电影！

就在Lestrade探长一头汗的时候，某个高个子冲进了苏格兰场：“伦敦居然还没有被你们玩烂真是奇迹！不没有说你Anderson，烂不是你的级别，英格兰沉了才是。你们居然在大庭广众之下不能保证一个合法公民的人身安全！还是说绑架不属于违法犯罪？你们还活着吗！哈喽苏格兰场！”

整个警局安静下来瞪着他，最后还是Lestrade探长打破沉默：“呃……取消全城搜索，取消直升机申请？”

“感谢上帝你们中还有人保留了大脑视听讯号处理区！所以！那个约架的呢？公园门口那个？别说你们把他放走了？”

“嗯？什么意思，难道那个约架的不就是绑架你的吗？我们还想问他为什么放了你，决斗完了？”

“别蠢了除非你的意思是Mycroft又是约架的那个——但明显不是，所以他手下那帮人只是绕着城区溜达了两圈——闭着眼睛也能听出来，所以，你们的确放走了那个约架的。”

全场安静，所有的探员们都在腹诽为什么绑架犯不撕票了这货——他说的那个My什么的是谁？把话说那么快赶着去结婚吗听不清！

“呃……”Lestrade还打算做点儿救场的工作似的，“你们在公园门口见到可疑分子了吗？呃？你们？谁？”大家面面相觑，拜托，赴约的都被绑走了谁还会想到别的可能？

“OK……得了吧！”对着探长甩了一下手，侦探转身往外走，一边走一边发短信：

接电话！死胖子！S

我以为你更喜欢短信？M

你把我的约架对象搞成什么样了？S

希望不会太糟糕，顺便一提你应该知道现在狙击步枪的射程和精度有了长足改进？M

那不是你的责任范围吗？让美国军火离这座岛远一点儿？S

嗯你可以在我的责任栏里加一条：禁止Sherlock和任何恐怖分子约会，立即执行。

Sherlock冒出一个威胁牙医的想法，让钻头再深入几毫厘什么的，不过权衡利弊最终还是只付诸了短信：祝你牙医手抖！

那天苏格兰全场笔头工作翻倍取消当月绩效奖。

晚上探长和上班养家没有全程参观的John一起在酒吧里小酌的时候诉苦来着。前军医听到一半就大喊道：“什么！你们撺掇他去约架？疯了吗！你怎么会觉得自从游泳池之后他哥还会允许Sherlock去见什么……天啊Greg，我得说你们真是咎由自取。”

“嘿！你到底是哪边的！”

长夜漫漫，喝酒喝酒吧。

###  ****◆院长女士的记录本里关于小Holmes先生的部分** **

7/9：很少有学生会在转学第一天就进院长办公室，我想我需要密切关注他一阵子。

12/9：他看起来不太适应这里的生活，他和室友发生了矛盾，宿管女士解决不了。的确在他这个年纪很少有人会把蛇当作宠物，虽然他说是实验对象，我想我能处理这个。

25/9：B女士发现了他的蛞蝓，在文学课上。好吧教师不应该擅自打开学生的铅笔盒，我得把这个写进规则里。

30/9：孩子们是父母的镜子。开学时我见过他的母亲，Holmes夫人曾在我们学院受教育；我查看了记录，是一个十分遵守规章制度的优秀学生，小Holmes也许更像他的父亲，我需要见见他们俩。

2/10：这次的会面十分愉快，Holmes阁下是一位非常严谨的政府官员，他们的教育方式并无不妥。这个孩子太聪明了，我可以想象他在上一所学校里过得不愉快，我觉得他是个好孩子，我不会放弃他的。

7/11：从今天开始我不能再纵容他，记过的方式也许能让他收敛一下恣意妄为的性格。

15/11：记小过一次，他把学生宿舍窗外的草地烧秃了一大块。

20/12：扰乱A先生的化学课，记小过一次。

29/12：居然在圣诞节假期把生物样本带离学校，记小过一次。

26/1：假期结束第一天就要记过也太可怜了，算了。

6/2：又扰乱了A先生的化学课，记小过一次。累计小过达到五次，就得又安排约见他的家长，天啊。

15/2：破坏化学实验室！导致两名学生轻伤！拒不认错！记大过。看来我真需要和他的父母好好谈谈了！

17/2：来的是他的哥哥，Mycroft Holmes先生。我调看了友校的记录，同时也是Sherlock就读的上一所学校——Mycroft Holmes是一位罕见的品学兼优的学生，在教授们的评价里他是一个不可多得的天才，他比Sherlock年长七岁，我想我明白为什么弟弟这么喜欢闯祸了。

和Holmes夫人的通话里得知，他们两兄弟关系非常密切。我想我一开始就错了，孩子是父母的镜子，我找错了父母。今后我需要和这一位Holmes先生保持密切联系。

对了Sherlock的大过取消,爆炸是因为那两名学生乱动他的实验，情况确实如此。不得不说……Mycroft Holmes先生年纪轻轻，眼力却令人震惊。听说他在政府部门任职，以我教学长久以来的看人经验几乎可以预见，他将来会是一位优秀的政治人物。

###  ****◆色诱** **

Mycroft知道他家有人，不过他以为把泥水洒在地板上的人会洗完澡或者不洗澡跳到他床上去……而不是现在这样把衣服扒了一半倒在沙发上睡着了。这不是重点，重点是他扒了裤子留下了衬衫，布料的边缘岌岌可危地覆盖在臀上……留下可疑的阴影。

不确定此人是不是故意，从他倒下的方向和衣服褶皱、身体姿态来说都是自然的，但是沙发？嗯哼……非常可疑。不过不是什么很大的问题，Mycroft多扫了两眼后，捡起地上的裤子进了洗手间。

*

他一觉醒来，没怎么睡好是理所当然，屋主回来了——他地上的脏裤子不见啦，卧室的门显示对方“此时不适打搅”。他去洗了澡，穿好有人准备在那的换洗衣物走出来，卧室的门还是关着，顿时不满起来，他什么时候容忍对方在自己眼皮底下安稳过？

于是他打开唱片机，拿着书房里的机密文件，脱掉刚换上的裤子，往沙发上一倒。

*

本来就浅眠（职业需要和先天因素）的Mycroft在Brahms D大调[1]中醒来，恼火揉了揉太阳穴；他思索没收备用钥匙能够阻止对方侵入的可能性，结论可怕。

他下床拉开虚掩的门，刚一走进起居室，就看到自己的亲弟弟像一条盛在盘子的鱼一样趴在沙发上：上半身撑起盯着扶手上的文件，沙发搁不下他的身长，于是腿只好微曲搭在另一头的扶手上。这么看来腿显得修长得惊人，而且，依旧是未着衣物的那头冲着Mycroft。

结果出来了，这两次他都绝对是故意的。

如果有人注意观察过Sherlock他亲爱的弟弟从各种当事人嘴里追查线索，就知道这小混蛋其实对人性和各种人类本能都一清二楚；只不过向来只活用在断案上而已（就好像对Molly那可怜的姑娘多用一点儿常识会要了他的命）。

所以说，他弟弟知道怎么勾起比他大七岁的成年男人的性欲，也不是什么不可能的事。

Mycroft压下嘴角，走过去一把抽走了Sherlock手中的文件：“这是机密资料。”说完去了书房。

而他知道那个不安分的小家伙一定会跟上来的，不是吗。

*

Mycroft把文件重新锁进了档案柜里——他肯定Sherlock开锁时间不超过五秒（反正本来也不是为拦住弟弟设计的）。

很快，身后的嘲讽声传来。

“就这个柜子你敢说那是机密文件？”

他哥哥关上柜门，带起一阵风将丝绸睡袍的下摆鼓起来。

“脱掉那个。”

Mycroft皱眉回头，看到弟弟靠在门框上，光着的双腿交叉——哦朝自己走来。

“你知道我在说什么，你知道我在干什么，不过你总是要假装你不在意不需要不知道？多么虚伪。”连珠带炮说完，盛气凌人的侦探揪住哥哥的睡袍将他顶在柜子上，再朝下一剐。

他哥哥万般无奈翻个白眼，又隐隐觉得好笑，只得配合对方脱掉了睡袍丢在书桌上，露出里面一身严实的睡衣裤——按照普通人的观点来看实在是大煞风景——就跟一个女人连衣裙里是奶奶式内裤一样——常理如此。

Sherlock逼近Mycroft，后者只能靠在文件柜上：“你想要什么，Sherlock。”

“别说话了，你真烦人。”他弟弟毫不留情斥道，胸口以下全靠在了哥哥身上。Mycroft带着惯有的浅笑，手指并拢在Sherlock的臀下几分和大腿交接的位置，微微用力将弟弟压向自己，侦探脸上闪现一个“哦”的表情。

两人的吐息交杂在一起，明明靠得不能更近了，但当一个人的嘴朝前移动分毫，另一个就会微妙地挪开，就像在玩某种游戏——看谁先抓到对方。

他们的鼠蹊部互相挤压着，Mycroft的大拇指探进内裤边缘又滑出来，Sherlock的手从睡衣底部伸进去，向上摸了两把——没什么好摸的办公室人员的赘肉——他腹诽，继续摸。Mycroft揉捏他的屁股，那么用劲，让他们摩擦着彼此，发出舒服难耐的叹息。

Sherlock摸到了哥哥的胸前，Mycroft的眼睛威胁眯起——掐一把英国政府的乳头——Mycroft嘶声吸气——Sherlock一口亲下去，舌头执拗地撬开了兄长紧闭的牙关，后者惩罚性地咬了一口他捣蛋的舌头；他们的吻就好像是害怕腻人的蜂蜜似的一点儿一点儿缓慢品尝，矜持而磨人地折磨着对方和自己。

Sherlock的拇指抚慰着兄长胸口刚被他捏痛的部位，时而按压时而轻触——他看不到那里在睡衣下变红脆弱的样子；而Mycroft的手指终于全伸进了内裤，指尖摸到了两股间的地方向上提了提——Sherlock轻轻啊了一声，不得不踮起脚尖以缓冲突如其来的刺激。

他不服气地轻哼，报复性咬上哥哥的下唇；手不停歇地向下滑，嫌弃裤子碍事就暴躁地往下扯，裤子顺从地滑落在地——Mycroft抬起腿将其踢倒一边去。

现在，他们比之前更近了两毫米。

此时起居室里传来熟悉的铃声——弟弟的手机。

Mycroft的手伸出来，Sherlock分开他们的双唇迟疑了半秒后朝声响跑去。

“我当然知道地方。”挂上电话，侦探一边往身上套衣物一边回头看书房门口，他哥哥披着睡袍挽着睡裤走出来。他小讶异了一下，目光在兄长光腿上流连了一小会——他哥哥再清楚不过了，以牙还牙而已。

弟弟也心知肚明，于是更加明目张胆巡视了一番自己的领地——特别是被睡衣挡住的裆部，坏笑着戴上围巾。

“希望不会妨碍到你的工作。”他哥哥也假笑道。

“这从来不是问题！”甩兄长一记眼刀，风一般打开门出去了，“早！”

却在门关上前一秒又探出头来：“平手！”

他哥哥已经走到门口，嗤笑出来：“你是对的。”

黑发侦探满意扬眉，门总算关上，哥哥过去落了锁。

现在，在他的麻烦回来之前得先解决一下国家大事。


	3. Chapter 3

###  ****◆嫉妒** **

这个世界上有各种各样的天才。有的几岁就能把Bach[1]弹奏得有模有样，有的零点几秒能算出六位小数的平方根，有的人对世界上所有拉丁语系的著述倒背如流，还有的十几岁画出的古典主义油画堪比大师，更有的年纪轻轻就成为了领域内屈指可数的顶尖专家。但很少有人会是全才。

所以Sherlock Holmes认为整理自己的硬盘分区是如此重要；他鄙视那些不分青红皂白吸收资料的人，把一个好好的储存空间塞得乱七八糟。本来那些小脑瓜子就容量不够，如此一来更加是乏善可陈。

但可恨的是，他哥哥Mycroft Holmes是个例外，这个人可以收集所有的资料分门别类地整理好——另一个思维宫殿，很有可能比Sherlock的更大一些。

于是不妨想想，一个人假如能够同时处理那么多信息，那么当他的注意力只集中在一件事物上的时候会是怎样呢。这种事就是Sherlock Holmes也只是想想而已。可是现在，他意识到Mycroft好像在集中精力办一件什么事——之所以说好像，是因为那件事有各种可疑迹象但他居然查不出来——这除了因为Mycroft在极力干扰还有什么原因！

那会是一件什么事呢？

跟女王有关吗？还是跟他们的父母有关？跟国家有关？世界格局要改变了吗？但那不是他擅长的领域！该死的！

Sherlock从沙发上一跃而起，吓了边上的John一跳，出了什么事？我们的好医生喊道。

“拷问！！”吼叫着，咨询侦探跳进他的大衣里，飞一般地离开了。

*

在Mycroft的私人办公室里，大英政府接待了他那气势汹汹的胞弟——“你到底在搞什么鬼！”

他双手压在办公桌上，正面对着坐在桌子后的哥哥。

Mycroft好笑得差点儿牙疼：“怎么，我没有在你公寓打电话，你就推断不出考文垂计划了？”

“政治不在我的硬盘分区里，你这个阴谋家……”

“你知道那并不会影响到你的利益，为什么你这么关心？”

“……”愣了一下的侦探脸上闪过措手不及的表情，他从桌子边走开，退到安全距离外；手插进口袋里一副好像不是他冲进这间办公室，而是这间办公室侵犯了他的犯罪现场一样——“没什么，为什么我要关心，我当然不关心，不管你在干什么，最好不会影响到我的利益。下午好。”

说罢就如来时一般打算转身离开，但Mycroft却摇摇头笑着，拉开手边的抽屉拿出一份文件夹；Sherlock的脚步停下了，他没有回头，他不需要。

Mycroft看着弟弟的背影，笑容一直没有褪去。

只见咨询侦探——他更喜欢用幼弟来称呼对方，顿在那儿好几秒，最后脚跟一转，硬生生把人扭回来。

Sherlock步步为营似的踱到书桌前手一挥就要拿走那件档案。

但英国政府——他更喜欢用死敌来形容对方，手一缩，文件夹就从他指尖滑走了。

Sherlock眯起眼睛，作出恶狠狠的样子。

Mycroft笑了，几乎笑出声音；他拿着档案绕过书桌来到弟弟面前，当Sherlock不安分的手又朝着它去的时候把手放到身后。

“你该不会以为这是免费的，对吧。”英国政府笑得……恶劣，Sherlock绝对会这么说。

“我从来不失望，关于你的贪婪无耻和卑鄙——”咨询侦探牙缝里吐出一个个字眼，纠着眉头瞪着眼睛；Mycroft又笑了，微微倾身在弟弟生机勃勃的颧骨上啄了一口，把档案拍在他胸口。

Sherlock低头看了一眼文件，又看了一眼哥哥的脸，一把抢过去转身就走。

但还没够到房门，他又冲回来一把抓住兄长的脖子扯过来，差不多是撞上去。

其实是一个亲吻。

他太用力了，嘴唇被牙齿碾得生疼，但他们都没有抱怨，只是张开嘴迎接或是入侵对方——这从来无法分出先后。

他们向来唇枪舌剑，不为人知的另一种形式。

直到他们尝够了对方，分开的时候眼神还纠缠在一起，“等我处理完‘情敌’，”Sherlock翻开文件夹嘀咕，“十分钟足够了。”

Mycroft礼节性地抹了抹嘴边，他今天的笑容多得有点儿奢侈。

“别让我等太久，Dear。”

###  ****◆那很容易** **

这是一场世纪盛演，主办方极其聪明地打出了这样的广告：“不要担心首相坐走了最好的位置！先到为胜！”整座城市为此疯狂，一票难求。

“只有这一次，我不介意你威胁剧院工作人员放我们提前进来。Sherlock，只有这一次。”John一边走进剧院一边说，“好的这是我和Mary的票，这是你的，嗯这多出来的是……哦你哥的，好吧，我没想到他也会来看这场表演，连他都没有秘密的看台什么的吗？”John伸长脖子眺望，座位已经陆陆续续填了人，英国人对戏剧的喜爱可见一斑。

“闭嘴吧John，你要挖苦他也得当着面这么干。”侦探摘下围巾丢在身旁的位置上。

“可是他怎么还不来？这次可不准占座。”如果可以占座，那有钱人只需要雇人来占一大排就好了。

“是啊不能占座！嘿！这可是最好的位置！”有人发现了这个空位，但Sherlock只是瞟他一眼：“带着你的女朋友之一离这里远一点儿，如果你不想让她知道那个数字是6的话。”

那个男人愣了一下，扯着身后的女人去了后面几排。John完全没有大惊小怪，凑过去悄悄问：“你怎么看出来的？”

“啊这儿！”又有一个中年人发现了这里，正要走过来，侦探却突然大声咳嗽起来，还捂着嘴打了好几个喷嚏，他看看自己的手，顺手就擦在了扶手上。

那个中年人转个弯去另一边了。

“哦你真恶心！”John哭笑不得，转过头和他妻子说话。

又等了几分钟，人越来越多，Sherlock充分发挥他那招人嫌的本事，这个座位依旧无人染指。

但就连Mary都开始问Mycroft怎么还不来：“你告诉他我们坐在哪儿了吗Sherlock？”

“他肯定说了，你就别担心了亲爱的，Sherlock，你告诉他了吧？”

“为什么。”

“什么！什么为什么！”John赶紧掏手机，“天啊我以为你说了！”

“没有必要。”

“嘿！你能不能这种时候停一下兄弟怄气？就发个短信给你哥又不会死，你都愿意和他一起看戏了！”John手忙脚乱要发短信，“呃我们这是坐在哪儿？最好的位置？第几排？”

“我说没有必要，就是那个意思，不明白你不懂哪个词。”Sherlock看着别的地方，完全不打算帮忙的样子，Mary在帮老公数着座位。

“怎么会没必要？这么多人他怎么找我们？”John有点儿生气，有时候他就是喜欢为一些小事生气不是吗，唉普通人；Sherlock摇摇头：“那很容易，John，他从来没在找我这件事上花过功夫。”

John以一种称之为“不可理喻”的表情看他，可是这时候有人走过来拎起了座位上的围巾：“那是实话，医生，不过他伤脑筋的地方太多，省下的这一点儿不值一晒。”他们一抬头，那不是Mycroft是谁。

看完戏之后大家告别，John说：“很高兴和你们一起看戏伙计们。”

英国政府正要以完美的假笑作答，Sherlock哼道：“得了吧，二十年前我们被父母带来看同一场戏，可不是什么享受，杀敌一千自伤八百Mycroft！”

好吧，John腹诽，原来又成了他们兄弟俩斗气的陪衬——扮演一对不讨喜的夫妇！

###  ****◆世界** **

为Sherlock差点儿被以谋杀罪起诉并蹲了几晚班房这件事，Mycroft大清早专门过来和他弟弟吵架。

等他们吵完，另一个忙国家大事去了；John才翻过一页报纸，马后炮道：“要知道，你哥说的有道理Sherlock，这个世界不是绕着你转的，收敛一点儿对大家都好。”

“那是围着谁转的。”没好气的侦探还在“六岁程序启动正常关闭失败”中。

“围着太阳转！记得吗！天文常识！”

“哈！如果是围着太阳转，你们就不会说啊啊我的世界崩塌了！我的世界坠落了！我的意思是这个修辞！修辞！John！文学常识！”

John被问住了，他迟疑了一下。

嗯好吧，对于一个还没有把开关从“Holmes吵架水准”拨到“普通人讨论水准”的Sherlock，John意识到自己最好闭嘴；不过他有点儿忍不住：“你是说你的世界吗？你那个特别的与众不同的高端的精确的出类拔萃的独一无二的与众不同的完美世界？”他微微抬着头，似乎在憋笑。

但正在生气的咨询侦探没有留意他：“没错！上帝保佑！”

John耸耸肩，做了个鬼脸：“呃好吧，你的世界……嗯当然是绕着你转的……”

“很好！”侦探双手往空中顿了顿，他依旧在生闷气。

John接着说：“——但是同时还要绕着英国转，你知道，既然他是英国政府的话。”

Sherlock的眼神扫射过来，那让John想起狙击枪的红外线瞄准仪；他举起报纸挡住自己的脸，在后面偷笑，他赢了！耶！

不过之后咨询侦探一整天都上蹿下跳的，似乎被点到了“气鼓鼓”的穴位。

###  ****◆失声** **

John大清早下楼，看到侦探背对他躺在沙发上，John打了个招呼，对方耳朵要是能动估计会示意一下听到了。

哦别误会，Sherlock完全没动，耳朵也没动。

John不以为然走进厨房烧了水，过后把早餐放在了茶几上，吃完自己那份就上班去了。

正在上班途中，接到电话：“嘿John，Sherlock 在哪？为什么不接电话？”

John第一反应是Sherlock不喜欢接电话，不过转念，这可是苏格兰场的电话，侦探不会错过的。

“哦？他难道没带手机？”太惊悚了不可能，“他没听见？”太奇幻了，“也许他只是睡着了。”John下着结论，想起早上侦探对他不理不睬的经过，打算午休回去看一眼。

这一看可不大好，侦探还是早上那个姿势歪在沙发里，John前军医的优秀资质意识到了不对劲，走过去量脉搏，略有些快。他提来医用箱给侦探量体温，还不到高烧的程度，原则上来说这应该是Sherlock的正常体温范围内：比人类寻常温度低或者高那么点儿都是正常。

“Sherlock？我知道你没睡。”John推搡了一下室友，侦探完全凭借惯性动弹了一下。

“Sherlock？你怎么了？”John探头去看侦探的脸，他埋得还挺深。

“好吧，你有点儿低烧，我给你开了药，水杯放在茶几上了，你愿意就吃药？好吧？”John无奈看看手表，午休要结束了。

John前脚一踏出公寓，侦探就从沙发上跳起来，抓着手机很郁闷地瞪着几个来电未接，不一会儿，那个电话号码又响了，侦探一狠心摁了接听键：

“喂喂Sherlock！？你怎么回事！这里有一个案子等你来看看，你来不来？”Lestrade火气颇大的声音传来，这边Sherlock挪开手机清了清嗓子，然后对着话筒：“咳嗯！”

没错，Sherlock失声了。

苏格兰场花了点儿时间才意识到。他们瞪着侦探在现场看来看去五分钟——不寻常地对Anderson不闻不问了五分钟，最后沉默面对Lestrade的询问。六分四十秒后我们的好探长终于发现了问题。

手写出来的“SHUT UP！！！”完全起不到噤声的作用，Donovan和Anderson笑得前仰后合，用所有平时会被侦探一句话堵回去的低级讽刺笑话嘲笑着公鸭嗓子的Sherlock；后者看起来简直要炸掉了，假如不是John丢下工作跑来缓和战事的话。

“说真的，你完全可以无视他们，你不是一直做得很好吗？”John一边辨认着Sherlock写在便笺本上的潦草字迹，一边调侃——要知道这种机会实在是太少了。

闭嘴，别把你自己降低到Anderson的层次去John。

举着自己的本子，怒视John的Sherlock实在是太有趣了，John咯咯笑着，一边和Lestrade讨论案子，一边无视了侦探继续往本子上写的各种讽刺和咒骂。

而犯罪现场弥漫着一股清新愉快的圣诞节氛围，“哦Sherlock，平时你把他们欺负得太狠了，这时候怎么忍心剥夺他们这一点儿乐趣？放心吧，过两天后你就能全扳回来。”John安慰着侦探，然而Sherlock狂草版笔迹表示：本来语言就是无用的！只对你们这些低能儿做知识普及用！

这之后就连John都放弃了帮他，“只是……把案件缘由写清楚好吗Sherlock，抱歉低能儿看不懂你的高等文字。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛，以他为中心，周围四散的人群——包括近处的John和Lestrade、旁边小人得志的Donovan和Anderson、警戒线内的警察们、线外的执勤人员，全都变成了蘑菇一般，听不懂他的语言，看不懂他的肢体表达；这个犯罪现场明明那么一目了然——能够用眼睛看到用大脑分析的一切都在静默中完成——为什么这些愚蠢的脑瓜子就不懂呢！！

哦语言，乏力而无知的代名词，远不及思维的十分之一迅速，却还总让人跟不上他语速的语言，此时却成为了束缚他天才的窠臼；他仿佛伫立在大海中，冰凉高压的海水淹没了头顶——他上次体会这个还是在强迫戒毒的时候。

他在便笺上快速写下了什么后撕下来往John身上一拍，大步流星地冲出犯罪现场跳上一辆出租车离开了。

而身后的普通人们，则把头凑在一起仔细辨认着那个短句究竟是“确定自杀”还是“ 受尽惊吓”[1]。

*

打开门，发现家里有个不速之客，但Mycroft只是扬了扬眉毛。他放下雨伞和外套走到沙发前，那个背影蜷缩在里面一动不动。

年长的男人探身看他，伸手摸了摸他额头后去厨房了。Sherlock回过头，听到冰箱门打开又关上，勺匙叮当敲打玻璃的声音，接着是对方往回走的脚步声，Sherlock又把头埋回去。

“起来喝点儿蜂蜜水。”兄长在他脚边坐下，戳了戳屁股，惹得弟弟不乐意动了动；他又戳了戳，侦探一跃起来，怒视他。

“润喉，喝了。”Mycroft把杯子往弟弟鼻子下一伸，Sherlock又瞪了他一会儿才不情愿就着杯子倾斜的角度咕咚咕咚喝了一两口就撇开，哥哥抓住他的下巴无视他的哼哼唧唧灌了下去。

全喝完，Sherlock一把扫开杯子怒目圆睁。

Mycroft看看杯底，假笑道：“一勺糖浆而已，进口的为了你好；又不是小孩子，这么排斥吃药简直不像话。”

Sherlock的喉咙里发出含混不清的咕隆声，他朝哥哥扑去，Mycroft被他压在身下，只好把杯子放在沙发旁地板上，Sherlock把嘴里的甜味都蹭到哥哥嘴上。

他们一起品尝了好一会儿。

“嗯……有点儿玉米的味道？真奇怪。但对你有好处。John都不站在你这边？可怜的孩子，你平时对他太苛刻了，应该多去买几次牛奶，哦那不是妥协亲爱的，那是利益交换……好吧我知道，你想睡了吗？去床上睡吧我还有公文要看，好的好的我也去床上看，你这一病就全家都宠着的毛病也得改改了，是是我马上就来。别把这身带去卧室，脱下来，裤子也是，你从犯罪现场来呢，乖孩子，我马上就来。”

Sherlock磨磨叽叽挨进卧室去，衣服甩了一路。他几乎是块溺死的人抓住浮木一般靠着Mycroft的支撑才站起来——感冒太难受了，头昏昏沉沉的又疼，动一动就能听到血液在血管里冲来撞去，好似要撞破脑壳一般；身上热，脱了衣服又冷得只打颤；方向感也没有了，被哥哥带到床边木然地倒下去，蜷缩起来用被单把自己裹住。

把弟弟搬上床后去换好睡衣的Mycroft看到的就是这一幕，他弟弟在床沿把自己卷得像一只虫蛹。他叹口气。

走过去，Mycroft拉开被子，帮助Sherlock滚到合适的位置，再用被子把他包住。当英国政府在床头柜边坐下，把腿放上床，Sherlock扯了扯被子。

于是Mycroft坐过去了一点儿。

Sherlock迷糊地哼了一声。

Mycroft贴着他坐好，马上就有一只手横跨过腹部，整个人靠过来搂紧了贴稳了，脸埋在他的睡衣里，发出舒畅的叹息。

Mycroft差点儿没忍住轻笑，开始看一份带回家的资料，一手轻轻摸着弟弟的头发。

不过这温馨的气氛只持续到Mycroft强制要求病人吃药为止，那可是一场艰苦卓绝的战役。

###  ****◆哄弟弟** **

“Hello Mycroft？”

“我是他助理，他正在八国首脑会议的——等等他来了……你好John，有事请讲。”

“哦抱歉打搅你，如果你是在那个会议中，不可能惹到Sherlock不是吗？那他到底在赌什么气？”

“你和探长沟通过了吗？”

“是的Greg说没什么问题案子也解决了！”

“……那么是这样的，John，我会在明天下午三点到达伦敦。如果那时候情况还没有好转，你可以去和朋友聚个会，找个新女朋友什么的，好吗？”

“……我能说不好吗。”

*

Mycroft抵达221B的时候，医生果真把战场空出来了，遥远的楼下传来每个下午茶时间咖啡店里都有的杂音。

他弟弟就那么缩在沙发上，也不回自己房间。

“为什么不回你自己的房间？Sherlock，你给医生添麻烦了。”Mycroft朝着自己常来的那个位置坐下去，右手有些无所事事般摸着沙发扶手。

侦探继续缩着，一点儿反应也没有。

“我看了案宗，你解决了不是吗，虽然最后把那个同谋给放跑了——不过反正没人知道他是……”

“闭嘴Mycroft！！”他弟弟吼叫起来，房间里回荡着嗡嗡的回声，好像天花板上还有灰尘簌簌飘落，Mycroft抬头看了看，嫌弃地抿嘴。

“谁让你来的！！滚出去！”

他弟弟跃过茶几跳到Mycroft面前，指着门口咆哮，他哥哥伸手摸了摸自己脸上被溅到的几滴口水。

“安静点儿，Sherlock，这样大喊大叫真是太没教养了，妈咪要听到了该多伤心。”

嗷！！Sherlock在他上方龇牙咧嘴手舞足蹈地演示了一番“掐死一头牛”，最后筋疲力竭倒在自己那张现代主义沙发里。

“整整四天没有进食，John说你吃过的东西就是两杯不包括糕点的下午茶？”Mycroft起身去了厨房；他去烧水了，Sherlock听声音知道。他刚动一下腿，“别浪费力气了，你想从楼梯上摔下去吗。”他哥哥走回来，手背在身后审视他。

“你的雨伞去哪了？”Sherlock有气无力翻着白眼。

“你说呢？”Mycroft神秘一笑，回到厨房里，不一会儿就端出来两杯茶，几块饼干，Sherlock面对着天花板压根不看他。

“我讨厌看到你。我想要安静。我不需要喝茶。你赶紧滚回你的办公室去。把你的屁股挪出我的公寓！这个空间都因为你的存在而变得狭窄了！空气正在你庞大身躯的挤压下发出哀鸣Mycroft！！”

“嗯我在，亲爱的有事？”他哥哥端着茶杯啜了一口，抬眼回答。

Sherlock张着嘴沉默了一会儿，又闭着嘴向后倒去。

“我恨你。”他喃喃说。

“当然，我很荣幸。”他哥哥捏起一块小饼干，观察了一会儿，又放下，喝一口茶。

“你在嘲笑我如果是你就不会遗漏那种线索。”半晌，Sherlock仰面朝天闷闷地说。

“我没有，你那是故意栽赃。”他哥哥放下茶杯，把另一杯的把手又正了正——Sherlock斜眼看到了。

“他的陷阱，那个诈骗犯一开始不知道同伙预谋杀人，他发现了以后才——”

“才临阵逃脱，是的，但是他依旧促成了谋杀——”

“我不应该忽略了他！我——”

“犯了一个错误，常有的事。”Mycroft弯起嘴角，手指敲了敲沙发扶手。

“我讨厌这个！”Sherlock鼓着眼睛，把脚都踩到沙发上去双手抱住膝盖，气鼓鼓的样子。

“我还以为你早就适应了？”他哥哥又起身，左右逛逛，回来的时候臂弯里多了西装围巾和大衣，“中餐？”

“我不想吃！”他弟弟坐着把头一扭。

“就算是为了我，Sherlock？”

他弟弟抬头眯起眼睛：“你没带雨伞，刚下飞机，机上没有东西给公务员吃吗！美国人也没给你喂食？那你还来我这儿！”

他哥哥用那种“你我都心知肚明”的表情继续看他：一如他一开始说的那样，为什么你不回房间躲开John呢？如果你真不想让我来的话？

Sherlock翻了一个大大的白眼，站起来脱睡衣。他哥哥低头摸了一把弟弟脱衣露出来的腰身，不满皱眉。

“你一直是那个‘让我减磅的’，你知道。”Mycroft低声说，Sherlock穿衣的手不留痕迹地停了一下，但他没有说什么。

就在Sherlock穿最后一件外套的时候，他哥哥朝门口走去，可Sherlock跟上来的时间比预料长；Mycroft在门口回头，弟弟正走来，嘴边还残留着一点儿茶迹。

哥哥笑起来：“味道如何？”

“糟糕透了。”弟弟苦着脸回答，他哥哥探身将那点儿痕迹舔去，评价道，“说谎。”

房间里又回复了寂静，遥远的楼下传来关门声和斗嘴声，空气中飘散着茶香。

###  ****◆眼上的吻** **

Mycroft换好了睡衣坐到床沿，迅速在脑内回顾了今天的要事列表，这是他幼年就养成的习惯；同样的习惯还有他不会把任何工作带到床上去——那是休憩的圣地，就像第欧根尼俱乐部是安宁的绝对领域一样。

平躺下让背舒展开来，Mycroft舒适叹了一口气，伸手关上床头灯。

他闭上眼睛还不到半分钟，突然床头灯亮了，铃声响起——安保第一道防线被破；Mycroft以罕见的速度把两个枕头塞进床单里翻身下床手伸到床垫下——第二道警铃响起；Mycroft停下动作，叹了口气。

除了一个人还有谁能这么短时间内连破两个？

他的手把还没拿出来的某物塞了回去，枕头也放回了原位置，朝外走去。

在门口站了一会儿，他伸手将门打开——拉进来一个湿淋淋的流浪汉。

这汉子一站定就开始弯腰脱衣服——他甚至懒得解开那些扣子。

“把这些东西从我身上扒下去！”他弟弟熟悉的嗓音从那身又重又脏的布料堆里传来，雨水的浸润给摆脱它们增加了不少阻力。英国政府锁好门，翻着白眼摇头走上去解开Sherlock腰间的劣质皮带；弟弟赤条条从地上一滩黑影里蹦出来，“但愿你的庞大体表面积没有用完今晚的热水！”他叫着朝着浴室奔去。

Mycroft就在这一闪而过的瞬间抓到了什么，他紧跟过去在浴室门关上之前卡住了门板：“你的胸口怎么回事！放开我的门Sherlock！”

“只是一点儿意外！显然都不到你的间谍们通知你的程度！”他弟弟放弃了，回身跑去打开热水。

Mycroft坐在浴缸边一只手试着水温，一只手摸着Sherlock的头确定没有他看不到的伤势后，“你怎么还不出去？”他弟弟适时地发难了。

Mycroft扫他一眼，Sherlock为这答案眨了眨眼睛：“那别闲着。”说完把头甩了甩朝哥哥的方向倒去。

Mycroft伸手从架子上拿下洗发液，把弟弟的额发都朝后捋顺了，只见Sherlock仰着头，那双浅色的小兽一般的眼睛一眨也不眨地看着他。

Mycroft低下头去吻上那眼，让它们温顺地闭上。

###  ****◆狮子和猎人** **

那是一头半大的公狮，Mycroft透过瞄准镜看到，短短的深色鬃毛还没有长齐，不过身材健壮步伐轻快，是个漂亮的小家伙。

但它没有同伴，Mycroft心想，这小东西恐怕活不下来，食物的缺乏让单个的流浪公狮存活率越来越低了；与其到时候成为秃鹫或是豺狗的盛宴，还不如让他剥了皮做一件马甲，不过，要是鬃毛能再长一点儿就好了。

他假惺惺审视一下自己的贪心，调整好角度，准备射击。

可就在这时，传来一些风吹草动，Mycroft敏锐地趴得更低，透过望远镜朝动静方向看去，是隔壁领地上的成年公狮Anderson。那是一群有两头公狮领导的狮群，另一头叫Lestrade。

Mycroft四处观察了一阵，它们不在一起，Anderson独自跑到领地周边干什么呢，来做标记也应该不会超过高地上那棵死树才对。

慢慢地，他看到Anderson俯下身子，似乎有了攻击目标——正是那头年轻的公狮；Mycroft眯起眼睛，难道Anderson觉得这孩子会对它的地位造成什么威胁吗？不辞辛劳跑到这里来铲除未来的隐患？

那只深色鬃毛的孩子似乎没有察觉自己的危险，说起来，它停留在那里的时间很长了，到底在干什么？

Mycroft通常不会对猎物报以太多关注，他望过去，半大的狮子悠哉悠哉地在草丛里趴下来，打了一个大哈欠。

Anderson还在靠近，走走停停，密切关注着年轻的家伙。

终于，Anderson进入了冲刺范围，成年公狮发起的攻击惊得附近鸟类争相起飞；年轻的狮子也一下子从地上跳起来择路逃跑——他跑得很快，Mycroft注意到。

可更快的是察觉到了不对劲儿——那头半大狮子正朝着他的方向奔来。Mycroft失笑出声，他摇着头拎起自己的猎枪蹲坐好，不紧不慢瞄准了那两头飞奔而来的非洲野狮。

两头狮子冲得很近了，风压低了草丛，Mycroft人在下风口又做了伪装，白天视力不佳的狮子往往到了近处才能发现他的存在；领先的小狮子几乎就要被追上了，却猛地打了一个转折，Mycroft的子弹落在了两头狮子之间。

枪声震耳欲聋，碎石尘土飞砸在大狮子的脸上，它哀嚎着刹住了脚步朝后跳了好远。

于是，以Mycroft为中心，年轻的狮子慢跑着停下来，Anderson垂着头，有血从他的口鼻处滴落，它警惕地看着依旧以瞄准姿势蹲着的Mycroft，对他咆哮。

Mycroft不为所动，枪口稳稳地指着对方。大狮子不敢攻击，它看了看不远处的“猎物”，舔着自己的脸，踌躇犹豫了好一阵子，不得不转身离开。

Mycroft直到Anderson走出了危险距离才松了口气，因为他同时还要密切关注自己右手边不远的黑鬃毛家伙。可是那个家伙坐在那好整以暇舔着爪子等着Anderson离开后，就站起来，慢慢靠近了Mycroft，在不远处停了下来，抖了抖自己的皮毛。

“不要太得意，我只是想等你的毛长齐了再动手，顺便一提，你的同伴去哪了？那个毛发比较浅的？”

啊呜，狮子又大大打了个哈欠，漫不经心左看看右看看；这小混蛋，又让John一头狮子去觅食。

“你简直无药可救Sherlock，在大草原上能活到现在真是个奇迹。”Mycroft摇摇头，收好自己的弹药，把玩着匕首。

叫Sherlock的狮子看着他好一会儿，最后吭哧了两声，终于撅起屁股慢悠悠地小跑着走了，半路上还停下来，冲着Anderson离开的方向咆哮了一声。

Mycroft回头看去，可不是，Anderson还在远远的地方站着呢，也回了一句中气比较足的低吼。

哦Sherlock，你还得多多锻炼才行，Mycroft笑着举起猎枪朝天放了一枪，空旷的草原上再次被回声充满。Anderson一颤，跑掉了，Sherlock看他一眼又哼了两声，钻进草丛里不见了。

Mycroft等到四周再也没有什么动静了才收起自己的匕首，朝着他停吉普的方向走去；沐浴在夕阳中，Mycroft决定下一回再看到Sherlock，一定要剥了它的皮——即使他曾经看着这头小狮子出生长大直到离开原来的狮群。

甚至他们还偶遇过好几次。

这个喜欢离群的小东西大概是个被上帝宠爱的幸运儿，Mycroft出来巡逻总是能发现它一只小狮子偷偷摸摸离开狮群——好奇的猎人就跟在后面看它想干什么。不过每次它走不了多远，狮子妈妈就会把它衔回去。

但即便这样，还是有几次小狮子居然发现了Mycroft，第一次它还很警惕，后来就不那么在意了，Mycroft觉得好玩儿就把自己的牛肉干粮喂给了它，那时候还不知道这家伙后来会长出那么独特的鬃毛。

他期待那件有黑色鬃毛领子的马甲很久了，一定要得手，Mycroft下定决心。

等它的毛长丰满的时候吧，猎人想，下一次，嗯，下一次。

###  ****◆老照片** **

“演绎这张照片？好吧好吧。

“显然这是偷拍的，年长的发觉了，瞧他嘴角那得意的。

“年代久远，以发黄的程度判断至少三十年，低分辨率和颜色辨析度的机械相机，八十年代末期到九十年代初我想。

“照片曾被长时间放在玻璃框里，左上角的白色破损还存留有相片纸只是图像没有了——这不是被撕掉的，是在相框存放久了后被湿气粘在了玻璃上硬取出来造成的。照片主人曾经想要毁掉这张东西——照片上有碎玻璃的划痕，砸掉玻璃框都不能泄愤了显然；从右上这条与折痕相反的撕裂口来看，它差点儿被撕掉。

“失去相框保护后照片被夹在同等大小的书或者本子里因为没有对折过。主人经历了不少事，辗转流亡什么的，那就是为什么照片会从一个本子挪到另一个本子里去——否则怎么解释一张被夹在书里的东西会有这么多“荣誉勋章”？

“结论，相片主人如果不是照片里这两人之一，就是和他们有亲密关系的人；鉴于场景里的富丽装饰，在他们这个年纪能够享受的高水平生活必定是来自长辈的福荫；但不像是在亲戚家寄人篱下——年纪大的这个已经有自立能力了，双方神态放松，这是他们自己家；也不像是父母需要流亡的境地，那么相片主人只能是他们俩的其中一个。

“年长的衣着是高级布料，款式正经老套——不是律师或者公司负责人那种需要紧跟时尚潮流的工作；所以他从事的也是老派的高端职业——过去是女王幕僚现在则是政府——并且是不需要抛头露面的部门，看似道貌岸然的样子谁知道是不是一肚子坏水。

“至于小的那个，从坐姿和膝盖的伤来看是个活泼的家伙，他靠着对方，信赖、依赖、并且也没有被拒绝——宠溺；不管怎样，年纪差距不像超过十岁不可能是父亲那么只能是哥哥，哈，相差七八岁的兄弟，有趣，他们很融洽？我不这么认为，弟弟更像是被宠坏了，看到椅子下的提琴了吗，高极品，琴弓扔在钢琴上——刚经历了一次合奏或许。

“钢琴盖是打开的，有教养的人会在演奏完毕后合上盖子——所以我推测他们在合奏过程中出现了分歧，大吵了一架也许——所以昂贵的提琴被丢在地上，事后则被踢到了椅子底下，他们靠在一起看书工作——和好了。

“一对会吵架但是又会和好的兄弟，很正常。弟弟手里的书，墨绿色封皮大开本，不可能是小说，大小和厚度也不像是图册或者插图本；而据我所知这种需要他手中铅笔辅助观看的是专业地理测绘集，全国发行量五百册——十几岁的小男孩观看这种东西津津有味——他没注意到有人偷拍而他哥哥注意到了，所以，他是个聪明孩子而他哥哥不会比他差，至少观察力比他好。

“故而这两个人中，弟弟更像是那个需要流亡的人——把提琴到处乱丢没有坐姿的聪明小孩漠视规则不服管教很合理。摔碎的是有这张相片的镜框表示他和照片里的兄长发生过争执；不过以他这么靠着哥哥的状态——他不可能完全离开家庭，被宠惯了的小孩和长期睡桥洞的小孩的叛逆性是不一样的。

“所以，在不管什么原因造成的逃亡结束后，他会回到家——从照片上这个视角看起来他们靠在一起可不是一小会儿的事，他的衣摆都被搓得老高了，当哥哥的能忍受一张椅子上被这样长时间“压迫”着——

“哦够了！你翻出这张老照片出来也不能改变今晚没有甜点的现实，禁止餐后甜点，”瘦高的老人停下长篇大论把相框放到茶几上继续看书，旁边胖一点儿的老人捡过，怜爱地抚着玻璃就好像那是个宝贝。

“唉可怜的哥哥……他弟弟依旧在压迫着他……可怜孩子……”

“真吵，闭嘴Mycroft。”


	4. Chapter 4

###  ****◆让孩子付出一点儿努力和等待才满足他的愿望，他将学会珍惜** **

John晚上不回来——时针已经指向了午夜通往凌晨的门槛。Sherlock在推断出这一结果后，抓起提琴把开关拨到了“今晚谁都别想睡好”调频，来确保第二天Mycroft隔着几百个部门也能受理到投诉。

但是很快，他就丟了提琴一头倒在沙發上。第二天？不够。

实际上今天下午才结束了一个案子，他应该心满意足撤掉尼古丁贴片去睡觉。Sherlock仔细理清了一下自己的情绪，跟无聊不大一样，跟焦躁不大一样，他使用推理就跟中国人处理筷子一样得心应手，但这到底是什么情况？

Sherlock平躺在沙发上让血液较为顺利地输送到大脑，这是一个利于思考的姿势，但不是今晚，他觉着自己忽略了什么，是什么？

他解决了一个好案子，John也很高兴——所以今晚和新女友庆祝去了，不出意外会花上一整晚。而Sherlock自己呢，却无法入睡，肾上腺激素的残量告诉他得做点儿什么。

Sherlock粗暴地扯掉脑袋下的两个靠枕扔掉，他知道自己可以打电话去骚扰谁，但那不够！这种不知道用哪个英文单词才能形容的情形太陌生了。

他不得不承认自己得不出答案，世上唯一的咨询侦探从来不逃避问题，他只会解决问题，所以。

这是一切都是跳下出租车前发生的事，解决不了的事情最终只有一个去处。

他可不是依赖Mycroft，绝对不是，别人以为他哥哥从小包办所有事情——好吧那是某种真相，但天知道那是不是也属于Mycroft某种小阴谋：充分利用人的逆反心理来达到原本的目的什么的。

Mycroft越是想要插手的事，Sherlock就越是不想如他所愿，于是……除非万不得已，他才不会大半夜的去破解三层警戒就为了见已经入睡的节食失败者一面呢。

“Sherlock。”出乎意料，他哥哥没睡，眼镜还挂在鼻梁上——看书或者是政府档案——手中没有笔壁炉有火光那么在起居室看书——他哥哥的阅读速度从来不会干扰到睡眠——他是故意没睡觉——他知道我会来——为什么？

可是在Sherlock问出这个问题之前，Mycroft就已经微微一笑——如几十年来那样，他侧身让弟弟走进自己的家，关上门。他一手取下眼镜一手从Sherlock耳下抚过去，在他的唇上给予了一个轻柔的吻。

“这是什么。”

他弟弟含混的声音询问，却不等回答又循着近处的嘴唇再亲了过去，一开始浅啄着他们退向里屋，渐渐变得激烈。一路上哥哥的手已经脱掉了弟弟的外套伸向衬衣，这时Mycroft分开他们的嘴带着调笑：“是一个吻，Sherlock。”

“我当然知道这是一个吻Mycroft！为什么！”他冲着对方的嘴唇嚷嚷着，扯掉哥哥的睡袍不意外下面只有一条短裤，再咬上那讨厌的下巴，他哥哥解开了他的裤纽扣，“那难道不是你来的原因吗亲爱的……”

那一瞬间Sherlock露出怀疑的表情，但很快他就领悟了——他的“奇特状况”在贴到Mycroft的嘴上那一刻就不复存在了。

哦好吧他就知道在Mycroft这里总能找到答案——是努力之后获得的奖励，即使Sherlock从不承认那是奖励。

他们已经靠近了壁炉前的高背沙发椅，Sherlock抬腿甩掉西裤，将Mycroft一把推进沙发里。他褪掉内裤，膝盖跪着陷进他哥的腿与扶手之间的空隙，紧贴的皮肤交换温度，Sherlock弯腰吐吸在他兄弟唇边：“我要拆奖励。”

“绅士些，亲爱的。”Mycroft配合地轻笑，与此相对应的是他的短裤布料纤维发出的呻吟。

###  ****◆剪指甲** **

侦探那阵子可忙了，吃饭睡觉的时间都没有（虽然John觉得这跟时间没关系）。后来他们终于在两条停在那儿的物流火车皮中间逮住了犯案者。

本来分工是Sherlock追人，John堵人并干倒对方，结果在追逐中不知怎么的角色换了，Sherlock跟谋杀犯面对面了。

罪犯那边看这个小子个子也挺高，还一副气势汹汹的模样一时也不敢擅动；他哪知道近来营养不良的Sherlock光是追人就已经筋疲力尽，这会儿边上的火车要是开动起来气流都能捎着他一路到利物浦。

不过，John的小短腿终于跟上了进度，罪犯一看后退无门，大叫一声朝侦探扑来。

最后，我们的咨询侦探受了点儿轻伤。

他连吃饭睡觉的时间都没有，于是自然连啃啃手指甲的时间更没有了，打人时电光火石分定胜负的一拳让他的指甲把掌心戳出几个浅浅的血眼……

这种弱智的伤口就连John都不被允许知道，太丢人了。打人伤到了手背指关节什么的还正常，指甲太长了把手掌戳破这算什么事？

“没折断算你运气好。”

“啰嗦。”

躺在热水里，侦探心安理得享受着头部按摩洗浴的服务，一边把手指伸到了嘴边，不期然被一只沾满泡沫的手打掉了。

在浴缸里洗掉沾上的泡沫，过了一会儿Sherlock大概是忘了又大概是不死心地把手往嘴边放，又被打掉了。

“指甲已经泡软了Mycroft，正是撕掉多余部分的好时候！”

“闭眼。”

哼一声，侦探闭上了眼睛，水流冲走他头上的泡沫。

等水停，软毛巾把他头发擦干，年轻人就哗啦一声从水缸里站起来，一件毛巾袍子裹住他吸收体表水分，“你简直可以去白金汉宫应聘保姆职位，反正你喜欢干这个。”撇撇嘴，不领情的弟弟嘀咕着啪嗒啪嗒踩着湿脚丫荡出去，他哥哥把浴缸水放走，提醒道：“他们请不起。”

啧，好大的口气。已经走出去的弟弟翻个白眼，但还是忍不住笑出了侧切牙。

壁炉里果木燃烧的清香把整间房子都烘得温柔。

“手。”

半躺在躺椅上的人双手抵着下巴完全没反应。

他哥哥眯起眼睛，轻叹一口，捞起弟弟一条腿搁在自己腿上，就着壁炉的火光，动起剪刀来。

过了一阵，侦探幽幽回过神，眨眨眼看着兄长低头认真给他修脚的样子，就一直没有再挪开目光。

“好了，自己剪，那么丢人的事别再做了。”英国政府把弟弟的另一只脚修完，吹了口气后丢回躺椅；将工具往侦探胸口一拍，合了合衣襟靠进沙发里，闭目养神起来。

瞪着眼睛，Sherlock做出要闷闷不乐的样子，他哥哥闭着眼睛朝壁炉抻直了腿不理他。

“小气鬼。”他嘀咕，狠狠咔嚓掉一片手指甲的同时还不忘动动新鲜干净整洁的脚趾；同一个方向他哥哥的脚也这么对着壁炉，指甲形状一模一样。

###  ****◆拔牙** **

Sherlock那几天心情大好；John觉得奇怪，最近没特别有趣的案子，Anderson也没离职来着。不过，侦探心情好也算好事，调侃军医婚后心宽体胖的调子都柔和了一丁点儿（John很好奇这人是不是跟胖子有仇？哦是的）。

就连探长也察觉到了这一奇特现象，不过没人敢去问他心情这么好的原因——如果普通人遭遇的都是“你有什么不开心的事说出来让我们开心一下”，那么现在这个情况大概是“不知道Sherlock有什么开心的事说出来会让人糟心”。

于是大众都默契地保持了沉默。

可是这个现象只持续了几天。一个星期后，大不列颠就跟掉进了冰河世纪一样，侦探案子照样办，但所有接洽案件的警官都认为Holmes这个人还是人道毁灭才好。

“这是怎么回事？他之前不是心情挺好吗！？内分泌失调？”

“谁知道……你去问？”

“我才不去问！John！你才是他最好的朋友！你去问！”

“你知道，大多时候我都对这个头衔挺自豪的…………现在除外。”

事情终于在Sherlock让前来拜访的Watson夫妇下不了台之后爆发了，“你搞什么鬼！Sherlock！冤有头债有主！谁让你不高兴了你找他去！Mary和我惹你了吗！！”

一听这话，侦探顿时儿科患者上身：“跟他没关系！”

哦，John一听到“他”，顿时就明白了，“你跟你死敌吵架了？”

Mary在一边好奇：“死敌？你是说他哥哥？”

“好了Sherlock，别这么幼稚，兄弟吵架很正常，你们俩的话更加正常，有什么好不开心的。”

“我幼稚？我幼稚！？”不得了，“是谁幼稚！不就是拔颗牙吗！不就是笑话了他两天吗！我幼稚！？哼！”

咨询侦探从沙发里跳起来，在茶几上踩来踩去。

推理能力大有长进的John明白了——“根本不止两天，Sherlock，公平点儿，你笑话了他一个星期，”John据理力争，“他是你哥哥，你该安慰他同情他，拔牙你又不是不知道有多疼拔牙后的日子有多难熬……”

“我为什么要知道！吃甜食上瘾的又不是我。”

“那你活该，总之，我会通知Greg最近都不要给你案子——在你跟Mycroft和好之前。”

对此言论消化不良的咨询侦探瞪起不可置信的眼睛，什么，他跟Mycroft和好？！那是哪个次元的白痴小说敢写这种情节！

John懒得理他，偕老婆下楼去了。

*

本来打算暗暗潜进这间公寓的计划在壁灯被咔嚓一下打开的时候泡汤了。

他哥哥阴沉站在开关边，插着手：“喝醉了吗Sherlock，不然怎么会走错门呢。”

鉴于一直以来都是弟弟挖苦哥哥，这样的情况顿时不好掌握。通常情况下Sherlock该炸毛摔门而去了，不过他瞪着哥哥颧骨下的凹陷阴影——拔牙后看来没怎么吃东西，不禁萌生了一微毫的怜悯心（才没有），他扯出口袋里的一瓶蜂蜜：“我来兑水的，这东西光吃太甜了，除了你以外没人受得了。”

说罢，就长驱直入往厨房去了。

他哥哥闭上眼睛翻白眼，睁开的时候只带着一些无奈，替弟弟把门关上：“现在半夜了Sherlock。”

厨房里声音停下，半晌，“那你不喝咯？”

英国政府倚在厨房门口，看着他那已经准备竖起全身的毛嗷嗷叫“你居然敢拒绝我”的弟弟，忍不住扯了一下嘴角轻笑：“我想可以明天早上起来后，你再泡给我喝。”

“哦。”

闻声，咨询侦探动了动头，轻快出了厨房，他哥哥关灯，两人一起朝卧室走去。

###  ****◆探戈** **

John可没想到会在这儿撞见Mycroft！他总觉得像英国政府这种人就应该去那种贵得要死还订不到位置的米其林餐厅就餐；而这儿虽然也不便宜，但也不过只是中等偏上罢了，属于中产阶级可以奢侈得起的地段。

而且，当Sherlock告诉他晚餐已经订好位置的时候，他还真以为是为了监视嫌犯呢……等等，看侦探那个表情，难道还真是巧合！？

“当然是巧合，Mycroft在哪吸收能量转换脂肪我可没兴趣知道。”

Sherlock喝了一口水，盯着嫌疑犯的方向，看也不看英国政府那边。

Mycroft并没有注意到他们，他正在和一位体面的女士交谈甚欢，John看见他们还开了一瓶红酒，“Sherlock，你觉得那瓶酒要多少钱？”

“只是好一点儿的VDP[1]而已，不太贵。西装也不是平时穿的虽然依旧是定制——他不穿定制就无法呼吸了；没带怀表和雨伞，女方并不知道他的工作性质——‘我只是一个政府小职员而已’，我·猜。”极尽讽刺之口气的侦探头也不回冷哼道，无论多少次John都惊叹于他只在进门瞟见瞬间就能把一切尽收眼底的本事，但此时，这似乎又代表了半分别的意义。

John可不想让自己难得的一次奢侈晚餐被糟蹋，便不再发表议论，专心和侦探一起监视那个又在勾搭良家女子实施奸淫虐杀的嫌疑犯。Sherlock的眼光更是一秒钟也没有瞥到他哥哥那儿去过。

*

不远处古典乐队在演奏轻柔的曲子。有年轻的情侣腼腆笑着去舞池里跳一曲，四周响起鼓励的掌声，于是又有一对也进了舞池，乐队很识相，换了欢快的曲子，顿时，整个餐厅里充满了令人愉快的气氛。John看到Mycroft的女伴似乎……是的，就连他都看出来了，不可能一个Holmes没看出来。

于是，（暗地里的）英国政府站起来邀请女士共舞一曲。

John这下就算使劲想把头贴到甜品盘子里去做装饰也不行了，谁叫他们就坐在舞池旁边呢。

Mycroft和弟弟的视线撞在一起不到一秒钟，他就尽职把注意力挪回到女伴身上去，John都很难说Holmes年长那位眼神里是否有惊讶的含义。

但年幼的那位，可是十足十的孩子气：哟胆子不小背着我约会呢，长进了呀你。之类的，简直是一览无余。

John憋笑憋得快气绝身亡。

*

不得不说，Mycroft是一个非常优雅的舞者，那位女士也不错，他们跳得非常好；John正看得目不转睛呢，Sherlock突然说道：“打电话，他要走了。”

“谁？他还在跳舞呢。”John一会儿没反应过来。

“给Lestrade！叫他出警！”

John赶紧拨号，侦探看了看窗外接着说：“这人订了车，作案地点果然是郊区的别墅，现在这时段跟踪要么被甩掉要么被发现，得拖一下时间等警方布置好……”他自言自语，John顺着看过去，嫌犯确实已经拉开了餐巾，似乎准备起身了，怎么办怎么办？

这时，Sherlock站起来，他扯了扯修身西装下摆，理了一下领口，朝舞池走去。

John一边跟电话里的Lestrade说计划，一边在心里警铃大作，Sherlock又要干什么事儿啦！

咨询侦探和乐手耳语了一会儿，似乎是达成了什么协议，提琴手对他点点头还眨眼来着，John一头雾水。

只听欢快的小步舞曲调子慢慢隐去，舞池里的鸳鸯们都渐渐停下来，Sherlock径直朝着其中一对走去——而那两个人原本是打算回到座位去的——至少女方是那么打算的；男方——也就是Mycroft带着一丝疑问和好奇的表情放慢了脚步，而当看到弟弟朝自己走来时，干脆停下了。

天哪，天哪，天哪，John都要差点儿忘了跟电话里的探长说话了。

John还记得朝嫌犯那边看去，果然，那家伙也暂时没有动了，看在上帝的份上！不管谁看到一个男人朝着一个比他更高的男士走去并彬彬有礼地邀请对方共舞一曲时都不会放过的！！

Mycroft的女伴捂着嘴惊讶又窃喜地把自己的男伴让给了这位有着黑卷发的绅士；乐队前奏开始，天哪……是探戈！！

“John？怎么回事？”话筒那边的Lestrade问道。

“跳舞！Greg！探戈！”

“哈？”

*

Mycroft和Sherlock面对面隔着一段距离，绕圆心跟着节奏走了两步，并在正确的节点贴在了一起；在周围观众们的惊叹中，伴随着火焰一样跳跃的前奏，他含着意味深长的微笑把手放进了弟弟的手掌，而Sherlock的右手也极其标准地掐在了他腰上。

“节食效果如何？”这回说的是哥哥。

“Hmm……还行。”弟弟挑眉紧了紧手指。

*

John以最快的速度说完了他们的计划并要求警方一旦做好安排就打电话来通知后迅速掐断了通话，他可不想分心错过这一场盛宴！

从Holmes兄弟一样修长的腿跨出的第一步开始，整个餐厅除了乐曲声以外安静得就像某个音乐会现场，甚至连厨房都停了火似的！

一开始是Mycroft跳女步，他们配合得那样好，John不禁怀疑这两人是不是经常排练；但是不，很快，他们在抢步子了，两个人互相做了一个鬼脸，餐厅里爆发了一阵被逗乐的笑声；Sherlock做出要踩他男伴的脚的样子，堪堪被躲过去了，大家又笑起来，高个的转手让黑卷发转了个圈后，果断成了领舞那个。

他得意地扬起眉毛，矮了一丁点儿的男士骄傲地一扭头，表示女步也能带着你走地连着几个大跨步踩到了舞池边上，靠近那一边坐着的客人们惊笑着；但不愧是领舞，硬是停在一步远的地方把卷发给扯了回去一把跌进他准备好的怀里。

整个餐厅都沸腾了，掌声欢呼声和口哨声昭示了这个国家前不久才通过的同性婚姻法案的群众基础。

高个的绅士对群众们的拥护十分满意，冲着自己的舞伴颔首示意，年轻的那个冷哼将头撇开去，顺着音乐开始了下一番“争斗”。

*

John如果不是被电话铃打断，恐怕这辈子都别想把下巴安回去了，苏格兰场那边表示警力已经安排好，John看着还在舞池里旋转起舞的两人，左右为难，最后还是决定大局为重，对他们挥手示意。

此时正是Sherlock领舞，他们贴在对方耳边，紧紧靠在一起以极快的节奏交叉步；乐曲来到了尾声，最后一段高潮，换成Mycroft领着Sherlock连转了几个圈后Sherlock居然小跳半圈，长腿在空中划出一个惊艳的弧线，惯性让他们牵着的手差点儿就被分开，然而反作用力将他们拉回来，就在乐曲戛然而止中两个人胸膛对着胸膛撞在一起，腿勾在一块儿脸颊几乎挨着脸颊，在对方耳边轻轻喘气。

那瞬间十分安静，他们在温热的汗气中喘息，交换眼神，再若无其事分开，朝周围致意。

掌声雷动，知道的说这是高档餐厅，不知道的还以为是音乐厅。

*

因为时间拖延得恰到好处，后来苏格兰场顺利把嫌犯捉捕归案。

“咳……不得不说……你们跳得真不错！你们练过？”John憋了一晚上的问号。

“毕业舞会！”不耐烦的Sherlock转身往回走，John点点头，继续不依不饶：“毕业舞会上跳探戈？我怎么没见过！？”

“……”他室友没理他，坐警车去了（郊外打的太不现实）。

总之，Sherlock才不会告诉John他在毕业舞会压根没跳舞，但在妈咪的命令下准备舞会的时候却和Mycroft把所有的舞步都练习了个够。

整体来说，Mycroft跳女步的次数比他多，赢了！

###  ****◆灵魂互换** **

那晚他们都睡得挺晚，毕竟亲弟弟擅自闯进的一个实验室恰好就是国家最高级机密办公地点之一，不亲自到场解释一下的话首相都敢给他脸色看了。

“哪怕一天！Sherlock！你敢不敢让我省心一天！？”

“除非我们中的一个死了，Mycroft，这么简单的答案。”

……Mycroft那一下都不确定应该是欣慰地亲吻这个小混蛋还是愤恨地甩他一耳光子。

第二天一早，Mycroft先醒来，他打着赤脚蹭到厨房打开冰箱，掏出牛奶对着灌了几口，手背一抹嘴，就当是解渴了。接着进了卫生间，半晌，他突然风驰电掣般跑出来冲进卧室，跳上床坐在Sherlock身上抓着他的脸摇晃：“Mycroft！Mycroft！！”

“Sherlock”迷迷糊糊被吵醒，瞪着坐在自己身上的“Mycroft”，愣了几秒钟，迅速看向自己的手，这时Mycroft前倾身体把床头柜上的合照相框递给他，从玻璃的反射上看来，“Sherlock”惊呆了。

不过很快他就镇定下来，对比“Mycroft”一脸兴奋的表情，“Sherlock”却是愤怒和无奈的。

“Sherlock，你昨晚还摸了哪个实验设备！” 

*

“不，我不认为现在出门是个好主意Sherlock。”

“那么……你的无聊公寓里有什么可供我消遣呢？嗯？Mycroft？……哦，我想，我不排斥给自己口交？”

“哦天哪！滚出我的公寓！”

*

但Mycroft才不会放心把自己的身体交给他那该下地狱一万遍的兄弟。

“你的肚子是个累赘Mycroft，他一直在发出讨厌的声音。”

“那是因为你没有吃早餐Sherlock。”

“可我的身体从不这样，要高效得多！”

“是被你折磨得不像样了Sherlock，那叫迟钝。”

“但你还是爱得不行。”

“……谢谢你提醒我那张脸上洋洋得意的表情看起来很讨厌Sherlock。”

“瞧！我跟你说过多少遍了！你就是很讨厌Mycroft！”

“玩弄你很讨厌的人的手指整个早上你不烦吗，戒指都要被你摸秃了。”

“……我没有。而且它是金的，不是镀金，我知道。”

“你当然知道，好了，现在给我进餐馆吃点儿东西。”

*

“嗷！我讨厌这颗蛀牙！去拔掉！”

“你忍受它才不到两个小时Sherlock。”

“我知道你节食顺利的原因了——但没想到在这种折磨下你居然还没饿死！你这好吃鬼！”

*

“那好像是你的室友。”看上去是Sherlock的那个说。

“是的，他已经看到我们了。”看上去是Mycroft的人回答。

“嘿先生们！真奇怪你们居然会一起出门却还没有瞪死对方。”John来到他们面前，露着开心的微笑。

“替我转达你女友生日快乐的祝福John，希望你不会发现她谎报了年龄。”他对面的Mycroft突然说到。

“……什么……Mycroft？你是怎么知道她……不是，你——”John眯着眼睛看他。

“别介意，John，My……Brother今天睡糊涂了，不会持续很久的。”Sherlock眨眨眼假笑。

“持续很久？什么意思？”John来回看着这俩兄弟。

“哦你不需要知道，那只会让你的小脑瓜超负荷运——”Mycroft翻个白眼。

“停下。”Sherlock皱起眉头。

“这是怎么回事？Sherlock？Mycroft？你们……有点儿奇怪！”John在他俩之间来回看。

“他们的观察水平就这样了，瞧！明明我们已经表达得如此明显！”Mycroft嘀咕。

“哦看在上帝份上闭嘴吧亲爱的，医生都要死机了。”Sherlock闭着眼叹口气。

John死机了。

*

“在我完成实验之前，你可以去干点儿别的，别老盯着我Mycroft。”

“你以为我乐意来巴兹看着自己的躯体乱动实验器材吗……哦你好Hooper小姐。”

“呃……你好Sherlock？我没想到你今天会来实验室。”

“嗯？是吗？我并不需要来？”“Sherlock”瞪向“Mycroft”。

“我说了是突然想到一个实验需要做，出去把门带上好吗Molly，哦不介意的话黑咖啡两块糖。”

“咳，我需要一点儿帮助，所以我哥哥在这，另一杯不加糖谢谢。”

“糟糕的伪装Mycroft，如果他们不是这么蠢，早就知道你不是我了。”

“Hmm……说说你的实验Sherlock，你昨晚还干了什么。”

*

“我不需要吃午饭！”

“驳回。”

“放开我Mycroft，你不觉得丢脸吗？”

“一点儿也不，被自己的弟弟‘邀请’去吃饭是我期盼已久的愿望，谢谢。”

“Mycroft”横了抓着他胳膊的“Sherlock”一眼。

*

饭后他们在街上散着步，推测其他人的生活来做消遣，突然“Mycroft”拉着“Sherlock”往另一边走：“该死。”但已经晚了，不远处一个大汉看到了他们，放下手中的东西冲过来：“你害我丢了工作！江湖骗子！！”

Holmes兄弟中有一个不喜欢奔跑的人——他认为那样不体面，目前这个人长得和Sherlock一样。

Mycroft可拉不动Sherlock，不管里面是谁。

“实际上，是你自己丢了工作，你手脚不干净上班时间喝酒泄露公司信息——”“Mycroft”见跑不掉就满不在乎地说。

“Sherlock！现在我是被彪形大汉追着打的那个！你能不能闭嘴两分钟！”“Sherlock”躲开大汉的几下拳击，恼火地说。

“那就赶紧放倒他呀，你和我一样接受过训练。”“Mycroft”在一旁说。

“我可没那么多机会像你一样不断练习——快！”“Sherlock”朝他这边一闪，一下躲到了“Mycroft”身后。

啪！咚！“Mycroft”一拳击倒了寻仇的家伙。

“谢谢。”“Sherlock”整整自己的衣衫。

“嗷！这家伙的脸可真硬！”“Mycroft”抱怨，“不过我习惯了，但这是你的手，到时候不方便痛的可是你……哦。”他停下来看向自己——咨询侦探的脸上什么也没有，只是对他说：“好了，我们赶紧离开这，你可不想这时候跟苏格兰场打交道对吧。”那个“Sherlock”说。

*

一进门，“Mycroft”就开始翻柜子，把药箱提出来。

“……别耿耿于怀了Sherlock，即便对我来说也不是什么值得一提的伤口。”“Sherlock”站在一边。

“Mycroft”给自己上药，“闭嘴吧Mycroft。”他口气不佳。

“……我想试试用你的声音说出那几个字，Sherlock，不过还是算了，毕竟不是你说的。”“Sherlock”在他身边坐下，接过他手里的工具给自己的身体擦药。

“我也不想听自己说，谢谢。”

“可我真希望有一天能听到，你知道。”

“Mycroft，这只是一点儿小伤，不是子弹穿过了肺，想起来就讨厌但你还有的是时间烦我！”

"是啊，想想看，嗷嗤。"

*

“今天真是糟糕。”

“同意。”

“你真的不需要一点儿睡前活动吗Mycroft？哪怕只是一个吻？”

“不想，快睡。”

“印象深刻的洁癖Mycroft，你吻过我以外的人真是不可思议。”

“我只是不想和自己接吻，Sherlock。”

“即使你闭上眼睛也不行？只要我躲进被子你不掀开就行了。”

“闭嘴，睡觉。”

“真无趣，我都不介意吞自己的老二了。”

“……我不想操自己的嘴。”

“……无聊，可我一定得试试这个。”

“什……唔！嗯……唔……”

“……Sherlock！”

“原来你平时在我嘴里是这种感觉，新鲜。”

“哦天啦……”

*

“早上好……”

“嗯……”

“我想我做了一个噩梦。”Mycroft呢喃。

“关于什么的？”他弟弟伸个懒腰。

“不，我什么也不想说。”英国政府揉了揉额头，看到自己的手背指骨上破了皮，但已经擦了药，“哦上帝。”

“说的好像你认识他一样。”坏笑着的弟弟坐起来，拉过哥哥的手看了看，“怎样，要清洗一下关于接吻的噩梦吗？”

“绝对。”

说罢，他们实施了这个提议。

并且在晚些时候，去浴室实施了昨天的一个建议，和一个临时动议。

###  ****◆如果您捡到的流浪猫叫这两个名字。** **

如果您捡到一只猫，脖子上的铭牌显示他叫Mycroft，于是您会发现：

这只猫非常喜欢长时间盘踞家里的最高点，并在很短的时间内趴出一个陨石坑一般的窝来。

当您叫他的名字的时候，会发现有一双半睁半闭的猫眼在蔑视地看着您，然后您被无视了。

当它吃饭的时候，您会情不自禁地在他的注视下给食盆倾倒过多的食物。

想要逗他玩？您可以尝试一下。结果当然是您会发现自己折腾了半天而他看了一场戏，而且他还坐在楼上单人间俯视欣赏的。

如果您家的卫生条件没有达标五星级宾馆标准，他会在满足了口腹之欲后从您家神秘消失。如果您家不幸达标了，而且伙食也非常不幸的符合米其林星级水准的话，请习惯他离开后还会偶尔回访；请不要拒绝，否则请祈祷上帝保佑吧。

*

如果您捡到一只猫，脖子上的铭牌显示他叫Sherlock，于是您会发现：

这只猫会占据您家里最舒适的位置，想要赶走他？那么可能会付出水杯不小心倒在了笔记本电脑上这种惨剧，或者高级包包被从底部咬穿的悲剧，和其他各种可能性。

当您叫他名字的时候，这只猫只会动动耳朵，是的，他听见了，但就是不睬您；而如果您想去抱他，他永远会比您快一步跳开。

想逗他玩？普通猫的游戏是不够的，填字游戏您玩不过他。

还是乖乖等他高兴了来逗您玩吧。

如果您被他颠倒黑白的充沛精力折磨得生不如死，要他滚出您家的时候，他会一反常态地蹭过来和您撒娇，用水蓝色的大眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着您，发出软绵绵的喵音。

此时，请不要心软，不要原谅他，当然，您是做不到的。

最后，您只会发现他莫名其妙不见了，把您一个人留在了龙卷风过境后的废墟里。

当然，如果最后您能（神迹一般）恢复您家的原状，会发现您家少了点儿东西，某种以猫的体形需要一次一次搬运才能带走的东西……或许。

除非您还有别的利用价值，否则这辈子您就别指望还能看到他了，至于您家的重新装修费用……节哀顺变。

*

又及：

您捡到了Sherlock以后可能会在某一天回家看到一只Mycroft！

他可能是来接Sherlock离开的，那么恭喜您。

他们可能不会离开……恭喜您。

那么，假如Mycroft在您家住了下来，Sherlock会变得更加暴躁；但没关系，最后Mycroft会以体重优势压制他的。

也有可能的是：他们在您家大打了一架，您家如同被十级地震碾过，然后他们一起离开了。请节哀顺变。

最后，为您好，请不要把铭牌上刻着这两个名字的猫咪带回家。


	5. Chapter 5

###  **◆换室友** ****

从来没有哪一次像今天这样。

好医生John Watson 像战场里四处乱飞的流弹一样从221B里射出来恰好掉进外面的黑色轿车里。而当时Mycroft·看在上帝份上英国政府小职员·Holmes正准备下车对弟弟的公寓进行一次“例行拜访”——用国家公文黑话来说，这个词意味着“特殊情况需要压根和例行没有半点儿关系”。

“John？”Mycroft在最近的报告中可没有得到什么“贝克街突发疫情表现症状为神经错乱举止反常情况不可控制”的形容，那么只能是他的好弟弟又在楼上做了什么好事。

“我，要，搬，家！”John一字一句地、用那军人的意志、把爆发掩埋在了吐气训练中。

“Mycroft！我要搬家！这事不和你说大概不算数，是的是的看在上帝——”前军医叫起来，Mycroft谨慎起见，探身把车门关上了。

“看在上帝份上！！！你们两兄弟已经充分展现了人种差异！！我智商就是跟不上我懂了不用再解释了！！我不是他男朋友！！我也不是你的“隐藏间谍”！！我要搬家！！！听见了吗Mycroft！我，要，搬家！！！”

耳膜一阵嗡嗡作响，Mycroft眨了眨眼睛，心想这时候要能忍住说一句：“对没有耳背的人吼叫不说十分不礼貌也是完全没有必要的亲爱的John而且在这么狭小的封闭空间里。”是一件需要多么巨大毅力的事，他能理解Sherlock的处境，真的。

“好的，John，初步情况是，Sherlock又和你产生了分歧，起因很有可能是因为你最近的那位新女友，Morstan小姐我记得是？正常来说你要搬出去是不会和我打招呼的 John……你需要我为你做什么呢？”

John阴着脸瞪着对面的阴谋人士。“我该想到的，”他嘀咕道，“报仇！我要报仇！”John狠狠点了点头。

Mycroft这回小小吃了一惊：“哦？对谁？”

“还能有谁，你弟弟，Sherlock Holmes！”

这下英国政府倒是有精神了，如果说他之前只是皮笑肉不笑地应付着这段突如其来的谈话，那么现在好像G级档案突然变到了B级，来兴趣了。

“如果我没记错，你欠我不止一个人情，Mycroft！”

哦，棒极了，Mycroft略略颔首，“你是对的，”他忍着笑意，摆出一副严肃对待此事的正经样子来，“你想要我怎么回报呢？”

“我要让……让Sherlock Holmes尝到和我一样恼怒、愤恨、暴躁……”John咬牙切齿一个词一个词地嚼道，Mycroft忍不住打断他：“那难道不是那孩子的正常状态？”

“还有耻辱！还有他最讨厌的犹豫不决哈哈！还有……绝望——”John说到最后几乎是用幼儿动画片中的邪恶反派那样露出了阴狠的笑容；Mycroft眉毛跳了一跳，思忖着Sherlock这回到底干了什么，让好John这样触底反弹。

“崩溃……要让他崩溃……”John已经彻底陷入了某种想象。Mycroft无奈意识到，他几乎可以看到John的脑部动画投影，像报纸上的讽刺漫画一样几个圈圈引导出来一个圆形画框，里面呈现出和现实完全不同的画面——例如John正在掐死Sherlock。

“咳咳。”Mycroft清了清嗓子，John愣了一下回过神来：“嗯，然后他得求着我搬回来，要声·泪·俱·下。”医生在胸口叉起双手，挺起胸膛盯着Mycroft，似乎在说：你办得到吗？

Mycroft面带微笑地看着他，他转了转眼珠，最后以极为绅士无比尊贵的姿态颔首：“如你所愿。”

*

John去了Morstan小姐的公寓，而空出来的位置被Mycroft取代了。

*

五天后，Sherlock在John的临时落脚点，也就是Morstan小姐客厅沙发上，活灵活现地表演了一番“声泪俱下悔不当初”的舞台剧。

然后John心满意足地拒绝了他。

###  **◆一瞬万象** ****

造假侦探的新闻过去块一年了。

Mycroft停止冥想，看了看怀表。助理确定他错过了和驻美大使的下午茶会面，他决定把面谈时间从一小时压缩至一刻钟———不过Mycroft肯定那也够。于是突然空出了半小时休息时间，英国政府想伸个懒腰；他最近忙得都没时间去第欧根尼，不是在和大使会谈就是在去唐宁10号的路上，该死的美国佬。

下了车，红灯后长长的车龙排出的尾气聚集在这条狭窄的老街上。Mycroft掏出手巾捂住鼻子，朝着自己办公地点走去，但愿还够他稍微在晴朗的大冬天散个步什么的。

巷尾有人在倒垃圾，巨大的垃圾桶飘散出难闻的气味，Mycroft捂着鼻子加快脚步；斑马线前方变成了红灯，他只得停下。车子在面前穿梭，身边等着过马路的人也越来越多，这时他看到马路对面……有一个人。

马路对面不止一个人，的确，但他只看到了一个。

那是个男人，个子挺高，穿着灰色过大的外套和松松垮垮的运动裤，头发油腻乱糟糟的看样子一个星期没洗了，胡子也至少一星期没刮；他双手插在口袋里，耷拉着肩膀，好像很多天没有出门活动过一样在太阳下皱眉眯着眼睛，百无聊赖等着过马路。

这是个流浪汉，很大概率还有药瘾。

绿灯了。

旁边的人都走动起来，Mycroft想起自己也要抬起脚朝前走；那个人正走过来，人头攒动中，Mycroft一次也没有丢失对方的身影。

在快要擦肩而过之前，那个人注意到了Mycroft的视线，浅色的眼睛看了他一会儿，然后就挪开了。

Mycroft能闻到他夹带的风里有之前巷尾垃圾桶的相似味道，深吸一口气，还能闻到一丝新鲜的汗水味。

有意思，有垃圾味道的流浪汉很常见，但是什么需要一个拾荒者冬天里生出汗来？

Mycroft走到了马路对面之前流浪汉站着的地方，回过头，街道那边却不见了那个人影。

这就足够了。

英国政府重新迈开脚步朝自己的办公地点走去，当助理看到他时，对他说您看起来精神好多了。

Mycroft笑着回答：“大概是因为散了一会儿步的关系。”

###  **◆亏欠——又名“他们是怎么从普通兄弟关系变成弟控和……那什么的”** ****

“我很抱歉，Sherl，我……”

“我没生气，你可以停下吗Mycroft，你烦死人了。”他弟弟以看上去和平时没两样的态度打断他，继续做数独。

他哥哥只好放弃，以担忧的眼神注视了他一会儿，回应妈咪的呼唤去了。

事情的起因是这样：Mycroft去上公学后时不时会和朋友通个信什么的，是的虽然电话很方便，但信件依旧是传统和优雅的传递“关心”的方式，他们这个阶层的人都保持着这一习惯。

这次，Mycroft有一封还没来得及寄出去的信，被Sherlock偷看了，说实在的，这事谁错在先很清楚。

不过，在“朋友”寄来的信里看到了对方是怎样抱怨家庭、父母、学校、制度、大麻……等等一堆废话之后，Mycroft可算是礼尚往来地在回信里也添油加醋说了一些自己这边的“麻烦”。

他的麻烦还真不多。

现在这封麻烦被麻烦看到了。好样的。

从那以后，妈咪就发现，除了十分严重的情况以外，哥哥斥责弟弟的情形不再经常发生，她把这理解为“孩子们都长大了。”

而私底下，大人们看不到的事情也正在悄然发生。

如果Mycroft坐在长沙发上，他弟弟再趴在沙发上的话，脚就会堆到哥哥腿上去。如果放在以前，Mycroft会要求Sherlock坐姿正确，在被忽略后，起身去坐单个的沙发。

但现在，他无动于衷，甚至会把手指放在弟弟的脚踝那儿确认袜子有没有拉好。

他们的假期重叠在一起，Sherlock被迫需要Mycroft陪他去做疯狂的小实验——妈咪认为只要哥哥在场她总是会放心些。以往，大了七岁的哥哥会觉得太没有挑战性而只是给予一些建议——但现在，他会爽快地答应，全程参与合作——他的参加会增加很多难度也更有价值，而且绝对不和Sherlock抢功，这直接导致了Sherlock从被逼无奈“允许”哥哥参与变成了觉得有哥哥参与也不错。

之前，Sherlock总觉得Mycroft是家里唯一受信赖和尊敬的儿子——先不说他无视了多少自己闯的祸，但现在因为Mycroft关注他更多了——妈咪是对的有哥哥在场总是好些，他不再是总被批评教育的那个。

而和Sherlock差了七岁之多向来交流匮乏的Mycroft发现，之前总是闯祸所以父母的注意力总在Sherlock身上他感到有点儿不平衡。但现在他不知不觉中不再为父母的“偏心”而感到忿然，并且意识到自己也很享受和小弟的沟通……即使他们差了那么多岁，但……他很期待这孩子长大。

七岁的时候被告知有了一个弟弟，他不喜欢婴儿，偶尔会被母亲拜托照看一下摇篮，小孩的哭声会打断他看书的进程，满地乱丢的玩具和乱爬的婴孩会搞得家里完全没有秩序。到后来他去公学，寒暑假回来发现小婴孩已经长大，而且小朋友已经会在他走进餐厅的时候朝他扔晚餐了。这个异常聪明的弟弟开始不断挑战他的耐性，他们之间龃龉不断，最后，Sherlock看到了那封信。

很多年后有一天，洗完澡，两兄弟坐在壁炉前喝酒，Sherlock的脚搭在对面Mycroft的膝盖上，他哥哥温暖的手抚摸脚背，捂着他冰冷的脚趾嘀咕着：“穿袜子到底有多难。”

Sherlock眨眨眼睛，动动脚跟——他哥哥的大腿结实度正好。

“你还记得那封信吗，Sherlock。”他哥哥果然和他想到了同一件事。

“你是说那封明显添油加醋社交需要的信？不。”他弟弟假笑。

“非常感激。”他哥哥笑道。

而所有该说的话语，就这样交代完毕。

虽然我一开始是因为内疚而打算弥补你，但后来事情变得不一样了。现在想起来问问，你原谅我了吗，关于那封信？

正如我一开始说的，虽然我知道你写的都不是百分百真情实感而且我也没有很受伤，但是看在你那么积极弥补的份上我就接受了，感觉还不坏。

顺便一提，架在哥哥腿上的脚后来不怀好意挪到了别的位置，那是后话。

###  **◆几封家信。** ****

M：

题：管家太太今天冲我发火了。1她早已过了绝经期，2我也没有做“和睦家庭规则”里不允许做的事，3她儿子从印尼回来了正在我们的院子里当园丁所以不是因为担心他而情绪不稳定，4她说我不应该到这来，当时我在厨房里，5或许是因为我把温室培养区的泥土带进厨房了。

S

S：

解：带她去看眼科。我打赌你和她的儿子Johnny一样瘦。

你好好吃饭了吗？你收到信的时候应该已经琢磨出来了，我会给妈咪打电话以免错过最佳治疗时间。

M

“哦她好多了，医生说去的正是时候，不会失明，她会好起来的，谢谢你Mike，哦哦还有你知道为什么Sherlock不爱接电话吗？他认为电话通讯不能缩短距离，反而会增加……哦抱歉亲爱的我没注意你在，你该发出一点儿声音Sherly，要接你哥哥的电话吗……好吧他还是不接——轻一点儿亲爱的你快把楼梯踩塌了了！哦那孩子，好吧晚安Mike亲爱的，记得按时吃饭！”

M：

她好多了，我跟她说了厨房的事，她反而怪我当时应该说两句话这样她就不会认错人了。和老太太们没有道理可言，我当时要说了话，Mother又会指责我顶嘴了。

题：Mother说你今年圣诞不回来。

S

S：

解：我平安夜或许能回来一小会。能见到你吗？

M

M：

或许。

S

S：

我会回来的。

M

###  **◆稻草人** ****

铁皮人回答道：“从前我是有脑子的，也还有一颗心，把它们试用过以后，我宁愿有一颗心。”

稻草人说，“我愿意得到脑子而不是一颗心，因为一个蠢货即使有了一题心，也不知道怎样去做。”

“我却要得到一颗心，”铁皮人回答说，“因为心能使得一个人快乐，快乐是世界上最好的事情。”

妈咪放下书，笑眯眯地看着她的儿子，“你呢，亲爱的，脑子还是心？”

*

Mary以前从来没有怀疑过同居男友对自己的心意，她期待着有一天John会订上一个环境优雅的餐厅，在烛光中对她说出那句话。可那一天Sherlock回来了。

“所以，他就是那个你不愿意和我多说的朋友。”金发女郎狭促地笑笑，她的未婚夫——姑且算吧，看向Sherlock的表情没法用“朋友”两个字囊括。

Sherlock捂住鼻子，鲜血正汩汩流出来，他低估了John的怒火，这也不能怪他吧！？他怎么知道自己室友脾气这么差？以前都没有这么差的，他发誓。

“那是因为，你伤了他的心，Sherlock。”

咨询侦探仰着头，把鼻子里的纸巾推进去一点儿，再拉出来，尖端淡淡的红色水迹残留，他丢到一边。

“那又不是我的错，Moriarty干的，”Sherlock歪头，“这不能由我承担后果，那很疼。”他皱起鼻子，感到又有温热的液体要流出来，他食指一接，一滴红墨水一样的血珠掉在他手指上。

他反手就抹上床单。

“我刚想告诉你不要那么做。”

“那有什么意思？你以前还说过要我不要这么做。”Sherlock说着，身体又往下沉了沉，一丝呻吟从身下男人的喉咙里溢出，“很舒服不是吗？可你以前说不要这么做Sherlock不要这么做，你很虚伪，Mycroft，你知道。”Sherlock擦了一下鼻子，血迹从人中蔓延到脸颊上。

一直躺着的Mycroft坐起来，宽大的手掌握住Sherlock的脖子把他拉近，把血舔掉，但很快又有血流出来。

“没完没了，别管了，自己会停的。”Sherlock拨开他的手，让Mycroft的阴茎离开几寸，再埋进去，“两年有些长，嗯？”他哥哥扶住他的腰，让他仰面倒在床垫上，开始律动。

“在……鞭打的……时……Mycroft，我看到了你的表情。”Sherlock在他哥哥退出又插入的间隙抢答；浅色的眸子盯住自己上方的男人略深的瞳眸，满意，和一丝欲望，但更多的是满意，他哥哥很愉悦，在弟弟身体里。

愉悦，这对Mycroft来说不是什么熟悉的情感，他从小就是个冷酷的孩子；Holmes家的小孩都擅长解剖动物，但Mycroft从来没有养过宠物，红胡子死的时候，他冷蓝的眼睛睨着失去光泽的皮毛尸体，“早就告诉你了，不要陷进去。”

Sherlock抬起满是水珠的脸庞，怒视他。

Mycroft耸肩，叹口气，走开了，他知道弟弟会把狗埋在哪里，虽然他觉得可以直接丢到后院里的落叶堆里烧掉。

早就告诉你了。

这句话在哪都不受欢迎，Mycroft在外面从来不说。他还有很多想做的事，想要操纵的人，让社会发掘他缺乏同理心可不是什么好主意。

扯远了，愉悦。

他往常总是低温的手指现在略微暖和了一点儿，Mycroft伸手握住了弟弟的性器。Sherlock在呻吟，胯部朝他的手掌下意识耸动，那也牵扯到了还插在身体内的器官，他一阵耳根发热。

摩擦肉体会感到愉悦。

他动起来，专心地动，Sherlock不再不满了，除了把他那头黑色卷发用力蹭在床单上叫喊以外再也做不出别的事。愉悦，他们俩同时都在感受。

他知道什么时候揉捏Sherlock的乳头会得到最优反应，他知道阴茎用什么微妙的角度挤进去会让弟弟难耐颤抖地哭吟；技术上来说Sherlock的身体和他以往上过的身体并没有什么区别，人体总是相似的。

但他在和亲弟弟性交。

次数不多，因为Sherlock的需求也不多，或许比他多一点儿。

Sherlock有很多仰慕者，他的社会身份让他有更多不用承担麻烦后果的选择——巴兹的实验员或是一起承担房租的医生。显而易见的痴迷，那些好人。

愚蠢的人。

人体都大同小异，如果Sherlock想要发泄欲望，他可以得到任何人，Mycroft没有怀疑过，而自己也不用说。

“两年没做让你迟钝了？Brother？”Sherlock漆黑的头发摊在亚麻色的布料上醒目而凌乱，Mycroft把手指插进被汗水蒸得潮湿的头发，用力扯住，成为一个抽动下体的支点，Sherlock的喉咙里又发出仿佛窒息的声音。

取悦他弟弟，并不比其他人难多少。

但取悦其他人不会让他感到愉悦。

Sherlock要高潮了，张着嘴放肆地呻吟，Mycroft的嘴贴上弟弟微微凹陷的脸，Sherlock的舌头在脸颊内侧回应他，一层皮肤的距离。

他们不接吻，他们从来没有过。

Mycroft射在里面，他戴了套子，Sherlock也戴了。

Sherlock的鼻血已经停了，床单上留有暗红血迹，Mycroft眼前瞬间滑过处女的初夜：年纪不大的、懵懂的女孩儿，就像Sherlock，他突然觉得有点儿恶心。

兄弟做这样的事，也不过如此，但Sherlock想要，就给他，只是不知道尽头罢了。

下床的Mycroft还记得自己感觉到过愉悦，但那不重要。

*

“只是小一点儿。”正在审视婚宴名单的Sherlock双手搭起尖塔，医生抬起头，“你说什么？”

我的心，有，只是小一点儿。

而Mycroft的，我不知道，也许更小，也许没有。

###  **◆Sex doesn't alarm me** ****

人类卓越的大脑有时候就是这么神奇，当某个信息你没意识到的时候，它就如同被扔在人来车往嘈杂大街边的半截烟蒂；而一旦你意识到了，它就成了一条钻进衣领的蛇，你非得揪出来不可。

Sherlock现在就发现了一条蛇。而John领会到“现实的残酷”则是在大约Irene Adler消失三个月以后。

一个阴郁的雨天，医生坐在壁炉边看着当天的报纸，他室友一如往常闷起来整天不说话；突然，Sherlock打破了静寂：“那是什么样子。”

“什么？”John一边扫着社论的下一行文字一边顺口道。

“性。”

“嗯……等一下我快看完了……性啊……嗯……什么？你说什么？”John从最后几行字里迷惘抬头，面对咨询侦探正儿八经坐在沙发里正儿八经的样子。

“你……刚才说……”John搜肠刮肚想要用合适的词汇，但Sherlock眨眨眼睛，一脸无所谓：“自慰，John，三个月来你的自慰频率大约是五天一次，发生在早上和加班紧凑的日子概率相对大一些，但并不明显，一个月前你和外卖店那个认识了约会一个星期后发生了性行为，平均算下来彻夜不归大概是四天一次，但也不是每次都有性……”

“Sherlock！”John把报纸砸在自己腿上，“你到底在搞什么！”

“两个人的性行为显然比单独一个人行事要有效率，才会让你乐此不疲，当然了我也没忽略心理方面的原因，但另外一个人参与你的性行为确会给你造成加倍的快感，所以，跟自慰比起来有什么不同？”

John目瞪口呆，张口结舌：“……你够了没有！”

Sherlock皱起眉头：“我有相关知识，我当然知道两个人的性交是怎么回事John不需要你做详细说明，但我需要身边值得信赖的人参与这一调查才能获得第一手资料，间接的不行。”

“第一手资料……”John表情略有些复杂。

“那正是我在犹豫的事，”Sherlock有些生气起来，“以我存有的社会常识，我还是知道朋友和同事之间是不应该发生性关系的——我又不是Anderson或者Donovan。”

“呼……谢谢，Sherlock，我真担心你要是真抱着实验目的提出什么建议那可真是太尴尬了，幸好你的常识还活着，感谢上帝。”John大松了一口气，“要知道，你虽然很有魅力，我承认，但……”

“闭嘴吧John，”打断喋喋不休缓解气氛的John，Sherlock继续说道，“虽然你是医生但这方面你并不是专家，我去找了职业的——和另一种职业的，不过他们都没法解决我的问题，所以我——”

“等等！等等！Sherlock！你刚才说什么？”John被吓了一跳，“另一种职业？什么职业的？”

“男性生殖专科和性职业，当然。”不耐烦的Sherlock企图重新回到自己的话题去，“我打算就从身边值得信赖的人——”

“Sherlock！！！你去找了妓女？不是，你去找了性工作者？！我的天啊——什么时候？他们是——等等Irene Adler那样的？性虐？！你——”

“安静一点儿好吗John，这全是为了完善一个科学可靠的资料库，调查性犯罪案件并不需要被害者和作案人员的性感官数据——不过，我总得有我自身的数据库，”说到一半，Sherlock对John点点头，“没错，我自身的，以防一些意外。”

John见Sherlock闭上了嘴，知道他的室友喜欢某种戏剧氛围，千呼万唤才肯给出来一个劲爆答案：“所以……？”

“没用，一如我说过的那样，不是我的领域。”

John无奈揉着额头：“好极了，看来你男女都尝试了。”他点点头。

“不过——作为专业人士，他们给了适当的建议，我考虑过后，觉得有一定合理性。”Sherlock盯着John继续说。完了，John心想，抛出前面一大堆铺垫后再给出一个震撼人心的准确结果是Sherlock Holmes一贯的伎俩，正如他以前说的，把一切搞得戏剧化。

“如果陌生人——即便是专业的，也没能让我从中得到什么乐趣的话，不是机能问题那么就是……心理因素，顺便一提，触诊结果表示我很机能正常，医生。”

“那不就行了，你很健康，就行了，你还想要什么完整数据？据我所知，无性恋是存在的，也很正常……”

“但我没有测试一切可能性，John，过去我只是理所当然地认为我是，毕竟我可没经历过你们‘正常人类’的第二性征发育导致的所谓青春躁动期。”打断医生的“诊断”，侦探不耐烦地挥挥手，“所以我得测试，这个实验既然已经开始了就要完成，我已经拟定了一条单子，参考专业人士的建议之后。”

John压制住一丝恐慌，迟疑地问：“单子……进度是……”

“性冲动的对象应该是熟悉的信赖的人——鉴于反面我已经测试过了无效。”Sherlock冲John微微一笑，笑得对面脊背一凉。

“你是第一位，来吧John,试一试，既然我们已经是室友朋友兼同事的身份，如果测试结果显示我无法对你有性欲不是更好吗？但如果……”

“没有如果！！我是直的！！我不是同性恋！到底要我强调多少遍！”

“那又没有关系。”

“我有关系！！你想要怎么测试！？每一个我都无法接受！！单纯的同事和朋友压根不会做这种事！！”

“不对，男性朋友间有百分之……”

“那跟我没关系！！！想都别想！！！”John涨红着脸，从沙发里跳起来，用手指戳着侦探的方向，“别把人当实验对象Sherlock！特别是我还是你朋友！你这混蛋。”

“不行？”Sherlock无辜蹙起眉毛，他似乎完全不明白这到底有什么大不了的，John看了哭笑不得，非常肯定地回答道：“不行。”

“可你刚才还说我很有魅力。”小孩子十万个为什么的精力一上来了，大人真头疼。

“我不是同性恋，你得冲着喜欢同性的家伙释放你的魅力才行。”医生捡起报纸，“而且你想过如果我同意了你的实验会有什么后果？”

“当然，1：你我都没有反应，符合你我都不是同性恋的情况并将你从名单里排除；2：你没有反应但我有，符合你的情况但我就需要做进一步的测试，3……”

“够了够了。”John一副我就知道的表情打断室友。“普通人只会和想要做这种事的人做，一夜情也得找看对眼的人，Sherlock，而且正如你说的，通常都不会找同事和朋友！”

“明白了，你的意思就是绝对不会配合我做实验了。”他闷闷不乐地总结。

John如释重负：“没错。”

“无聊的真实世界。”侦探眼睛一横，“难道就不能严格设定一下实验目的和实验过程吗？所做为的一切只为了实验？实验完毕就恢复实验前的时间线……”

“Sherlock！跟你说过多少遍了正常人都没有你的思维宫殿来自由删除存储信息！所以你就死了这份心吧！”

“不，Hudson太太就算了，我还得找Lestrade试试。”

* 

“John告诉你了？”Sherlock来到犯罪现场的黄线边，他一走过去，Lestrade就朝另一边挪了挪，“嗯告诉我了，你这个疯子。”

“那么你也不会同意咯？”Sherlock似乎还怀抱着一丝丝的希望。

“不同意，绝不，你可以去问问Anderson。”Lestrade看着现场其他地方，彻底无视了侦探。

“Anderson不在单子上 Lestrade，只是一个实验而已。”

“不想跟你做这种实验……拜托！Sherlock！！这可是犯罪现场——虽然John说你很有可能就在这儿说这档子事——但是看在上帝的份上！！”Lestrade压低声音冲咨询侦探发飙，用不可思议的眼神瞪着Sherlock，“你有没有点儿常识！”

“说点儿新鲜的。”Sherlock面无表情结论。

“总之你的实验我是不会批准的，你找别人去。”探长朝一位警察走去，半道回头，“别再问直男这种事了，你要在哪被打了我可不会出警。”

“放心，单子上就你和John两个直男。”咨询侦探百无聊赖回头看了一下犯罪现场，真无聊。

“简直是……等等？难道还有人？天啊Molly！”Lestrade再回头的时候，连片衣角都没看到了，“哦天啊我得给John打个电话，哦上帝那个疯子。”

* 

John很晚才到家，他和探长一起在酒吧耗了很长时间——关于究竟要怎样去帮助一位可怜的正在明恋“智障人士”的女性避免被“残害”，和万一事情发生了今后该怎么面对等等。

一进门看到室友正坐在他那张墨绿色Le Corbusier沙发里手指戳在下巴上若有所思。

“Sherlock？”医生站在红沙发前试探着叫了他一句。

他室友充耳不闻，常有的事，就在John打算上楼的时候，Sherlock突然长出一口气：“为了实验结果，这是值得的。”说完就一跃而起绕过医生提溜起自己的大衣朝楼下跑了。John一头雾水团团转了两圈：“什么？什么值得？Sherlock！？Molly那儿……”

“她不同意！晚安！”

哦。太好了，他得告诉Lestrade一声，不过这么晚了Sherlock是要去哪？

* 

“证明它。”Sherlock咄咄逼人地说，“Sex doesn't alarm me。我要证明它。”他弯腰俯下身子，双手指尖点在座椅扶手前端的狮头上——这比整个手掌撑到扶手上去更游刃有余一些，他需要给对方余裕。

“停下，Sherlock。”座椅里被圈住的人叹口气，“什么。”Sherlock紧逼。

“这个，”这人扫了一眼Sherlock的手，直视侦探的双眼，“我听说了你被巴兹的工作人员扇了一耳光，哦是的碰巧我还听·说了你被拒绝的原因是你要求一段性关系——不，我觉得这个消息不太准确，你应该是在寻求一个实验对象。我还以为你已经学到了点儿什么呢——不要对怀有浪漫情愫的女人报以理性期待。够了，Sherlock，我不是你的实验对象。”

“无聊！”Sherlock撒开手叫着，“无聊无聊！每一个都无聊！！Mycroft！别装的你好像有他们那些该死的‘常识’！你得帮我！！”

英国政府抬起手摸摸额头：“不可能，Sherlock，撇开常识不论，如果这次我纵容了你，想想看今后我还怎么继续培养你的‘常识’？我为此努力了三十年了，不可能在此功亏一篑。”

Sherlock倒进另一张扶手椅里，狠狠瞪着边上的哥哥，他才不会轻易被说服呢，但这个理论是无懈可击的——Mycroft一直致力于用常识“烦”他，但自己的要求也是无懈可击的——填补知识领域的空白难道不是一项必须完成的任务吗，而如果这一次能找到机会“烦”Mycroft一回，为什么不？

“你多久手淫一次？Mycroft？”

“客房时刻为你准备着，或者你需要我为你叫一辆车，没问题。”他哥哥的手指托着半边脸不动声色。

“普通兄弟也会讨论这个话题，我敢肯定，1996年圣诞节，你有女朋友，那是你第一次和人有性关系？”侦探从扶手上探出身体。

“去给壁炉加点儿柴火，假如你闲的话。”

“Mycroft。”Sherlock眯起眼睛，声音轻微而低沉。

“上一个这么叫我的女人是个南斯拉夫间谍，终身监禁，当然。”Mycroft轻描淡写。

“我会迫使你同意我的计划，Mycroft。”Sherlock哼了一声站起来低头和他哥哥对视，“向来如此。”

“而且John说得对，普通人禁不起这样的实验，会影响双方关系，但我们俩不一样。”大步走到门口Sherlock回头补充道，“不用叫车了，晚安Brother。”打开门离去。

冷风让壁炉的火焰蹿高了一下，Mycroft闭着眼睛叹口气。

“我应该在一开始就杀了那个女人，晚了。”

*

John简直不敢相信自己的耳朵！

“Sherlock！”他发现自己和Mycroft同时吼出了声。“你在说什么！”但这就只是John的气声了。

“问Mycroft是否同意我给他口……”

“停下！我不是真的在问你！不是！！”John的鸡皮疙瘩都要能长出羽毛了，“我还在这呢！！”

“你又不是外人。”侦探无所谓耸耸肩。

“我是！！”John吼道，尴尬地瞥Mycroft的方向，英国政府扶着头，把一个文件夹丢到矮桌上，“看看这个Sherlock，祝你愉快John。”

小提琴似乎已经完成了它用来“驱逐不受欢迎客人”这一历史使命。


	6. Chapter 6

###  ****◆无尽的轮回[1]** **

这次的死者生前是一个佛教徒，Sherlock只需要三分钟就解决的案子。

John在罪案现场走了一圈，十分留意还是不小心踩到了滚在地板上的佛珠。当他稳住脚跟，发现自己面对一张巨大的挂毯。“这挂毯还挺好看。”John嘀咕，Sherlock在他身后探头一看，“佛教的理论，轮回转世什么的，瞧那个人，转世成了一头牛，另一个成了皇帝，都是些这样的东西。”

Sherlock发现了什么，用放大镜查看死者的脚踝，“细小得可以忽略的针孔，这也许是某种东方才有的仪式，John，过来看一下。”

John过去查看了一番：“这是中国的针灸，Sherlock，不是仪式。”Sherlock皱起眉头，看样子他的思维宫殿又有扩张的需求了。

那之后Sherlock消失了。佛教和中医的很多资料都并不存在于网络上，而是在博物馆档案馆图书馆、甚至是唐人街那些耄耋老人们头顶落着厚厚的灰尘。

*

两个月后，从已婚生活中出来透气的John看到了一个苦行僧般胡子拉渣的Sherlock，“你这次沉寂的时间有点儿久啊？”John半是笑话地随口道。

Sherlock耸肩，喝着John给他泡好的茶，前军医端着茶杯在位置里坐下：“我直觉，你有故事要说。”

“的确我有故事，还是你喜欢的那种。如果你愿意一听的话，反正我现在也无事可做。”咨询侦探眨眨眼。

“那么开始吧。”

*

乌玛和英国的天气完全没有相似之处，这儿干燥少雨，天空高远得能直达众神的殿堂，实际上曾经的人们的确认为这儿是古神居住的地方。幼发拉底河蜿蜒淌过壮阔大地，河水旁就座落着最繁华最富丽的城邦乌鲁克；假如你听说过或是在大学修过历史和文学，你大抵听说过这座伟大的城市，因为它有一个名垂青史的王，Gilgamesh[1]。

我说的当然不是那个半神半人的神话人物，你大概知道他让民众无止尽地修筑城堡扩张城市，还强抢民女荒淫无度？实际上，他早期的确没什么人性，他那时候十分年轻，所做的一切都只是出于一个目的，那就是让乌鲁克成为平原上最壮观最繁华的地方；至于别的，女人或是男人，Gilgamesh是王，王可以做任何他想做的事。

传说中乌鲁克的主神Ishtar受不了王的暴虐而央求Gilgamesh的母亲再生一个孩子——开什么玩笑。Ishtar是一个狡猾的女人，她一直窥伺乌鲁克的王位，然而聪明的Gilgamesh绝不会让她当自己的王后，只要这个人还在王位上她就没有任何机会。于是她派人引诱了Aruru，偷偷生下了Gilgamesh的弟弟企图培养成自己的傀儡，是的，就是Enkidu。

但有什么能瞒住Gilgamesh呢，他发现了弟弟，想办法把他带回了乌鲁克。所有人还以为他会把这个威胁他王权的私生子杀掉，毕竟那时候也还离母系氏族年代不那么远，同母异父也有继承权。

但Gilgamesh没有。他好像突然发现了爱护和尊重，Gilgamesh把弟弟当作爱人一样呵护，他成为了一个有人性的王，一个更慈祥的，更受爱戴的君主。要我说，他不过是变得成熟，懂得伪装了。

Gilgamesh和Enkidu的关系当时人尽皆知，后来还有人类第一部史诗来描绘这个。你要形容是友谊也行，除去在花园里草地上甚至是飞奔的骏马上疯狂做爱的部分，焦不离孟孟不离焦的友情哈。两个男人，有血缘关系，年纪也差了不少，但他们不在乎。那个年代没有所谓的伦理，5000年前可没有这种劳什子东西——你想要什么，有本事就去得到。

但是当然了，最后Ishtar发现Enkidu不仅不会和哥哥争王位，更加不会对她言听计从；相反，两兄弟互相扶持，关系牢不可破。

Ishtar无法杀掉乌鲁克的王，就对Enkidu下毒了。

传说里Gilgamesh走遍千山万水找到神药，最后众神受他感化让他弟弟从地狱回来——但那不是真的，现实可不是神话。

他弟弟死了，Gilgamesh研究了很久生命的奥秘。但他出生得太早了，人类的幼年是那么无知。就算他再聪明又能研究出什么？他只会在无尽的绝望中疯掉。

*

好吧，美索不达米亚或许是太远了一点儿，古埃及总不那么遥远吧。我们至今也在享受古埃及的余荫，John，尤其是你，你尤其要感谢接下来这个故事的主角，Imhotep[1]，他可是第一个提出医药概念的人。

他做到了Gilgamesh没有做到的两件事——第一件事，他提前研究了药物的运用，至少现在如果再有人对他重要的人下手，他也不会再束手无策——你应该听说过根据他的理论撰写的世界第一部医书？嗯？他对大脑有概念了，值得赞赏。所以他的确做到了，保护自己的东西。

他依旧喜欢权势，而且最后也成为了上下埃及最有权力的人——除了法老，但Djoser对掌管国家不太感兴趣，他喜欢研究各种建筑。要知道在埃及那种风沙肆虐的土地上能够建立起高大的建筑，总是需要不少数学物理甚至化学知识的。

Imhotep替他管理国家，Djoser乐得其所。他们各自娶妻生子，但妻儿并没有占据他们太多时间。

但是，是啊是啊但是，那时候的人均寿命本来也不长，Djoser又一次比他先走了。

Imhotep后来怎样了？

你知道，你当然知道。

第二件事，研究死亡。

他为死去的法老建造了历史第一座金字塔。

*

出身并不代表一切，至少在有战争可打的年代，Sarru[1]就是一个极好的例子；他从社会最底层一步一步成为统一苏美尔的“天下四方之王”。你知道“摩西十诫”的主角那戏剧化的出身故事其实是来自于他吗。

他喜欢打仗，人总要喜欢点儿什么不是么，所以他钻研军事，当上了国王并建立了一支当时也是过去从未有过的强大军队。后来他遇到了一个强敌，一个比他年长、经验比他丰富、更有领袖气质的人，Lugalzagesi，那个人差点儿就要统一苏美尔了，就差一点儿。

Sarru去见他，他们交谈得很愉快。Lugalzagesi认为Sarru不会满足于只当基什的王。

但他们还是签订了友情协议。别问我为什么，那时候Lugalzagesi已经差不多统一了苏美尔，那大概会是人类历史上第一个帝国。非常奇怪，一个园丁从小河里捡起来的弃婴、私生子，轻而易举就夺走了胜利果实——Lugalzagesi是对的，Sarru撕毁了协议。

他率领人马和Lugalzagesi疲惫的军队作战并最终赢了。

这个过程没什么好说，结局不是你喜欢的，Lugalzagesi被砍头，献给了Sarru的神。

他们信仰的甚至不是同一个神。

不过在被杀死之前，Lugalzagesi告诉他，作战并不是国家的全部，扩充领土并不代表就能长久守住它。但那又怎样，Sarru从成为国王幕僚的那一天起就计划了自己将来要成为令大地颤抖的人，他做到了。

那之后再也没有人叫他的名字，而是用“真正的王”和“公正之王”来称呼他，他得到了想要的一切。

他没法计算自己一生究竟杀过多少人，砍下过多少人的头。

他有一个帝国，但他开始信仰Lugalzagesi的神，他的人民也是。

*

“Sherlock？我不懂你跟我说这些遥远的宏大的故事……是什么意思？”John困惑地撑着下巴，“虽然这些故事都很不错，我是说，这都是历史，虽然我的历史一直就那样，发生了什么事？”

“伟大的灵魂不甘沉沦，John，干出一番事业，建立自己的王朝，拥有流芳百世的荣耀是他们共同的夙愿。而我只是乐于从他们之中找到一丝共同点，聊以自乐，John，现实很无聊！”Sherlock一开始还正儿八经地叙事，说到后面就开始耍起无赖，恢复了那派无聊致死的作风，“无聊无聊无聊，为什么我要出生在这个没什么犯罪没什么战争的年代？哪怕是上个世纪也好，不要指纹不要DNA不要摄像头……那么多谜题！而现在，监控无处不在检测手段又那么细密，再聪明的人都做不出什么优秀的罪案了！”

“所以你就把自己折腾成了苦修士？”John好笑地看着他，“再说一个故事，我要个好结局的，前面三个都太悲哀了。”

*

“好吧，镜头拉近一点儿，十八世纪法国外省一个律师家有那么个儿子，没有母亲也失去了父亲性格孤僻争强好胜——哦不，这也不是个好结局。

“那么说起好结局……我不认为有所谓好结局，John，而你最终也是会死的，结局就是大家都死了。Mycroft，这儿又不是你的俱乐部！”

英国政府走进来，John意识到他居然没听到上楼的脚步声，他太专注于听故事了。

“你也下午好 Brother。”Mycroft淡然道，“听说你很闲，是不是John？”

“对，我保证。”John点点头，Sherlock横了他一眼，“我在搞学术研究！”

“哦，宗教？信仰？轮回？”Mycroft抬抬头，露出脖子下苍白的皮肤——长期被衬衫遮住的部分，Sherlock盯着他。

“有了研究成果一定要告诉我，妈咪也会高兴的，毕竟她是个成功的数学家，家里再多一个宗教学者也是好事。”Mycroft假笑，Sherlock也假笑：“带着你的文件和大屁股走开吧，爱管闲事的‘Vichir’。”

Mycroft对那个称呼皱了一下眉，John一不小心看到了，还在好奇这是什么新称呼，Mycroft低声笑着，“希望你喜欢它，虽然没有后来的大，但……”

“我的确喜欢。”Sherlock打断他。

“什么？什么？”John左看右看，“我讨厌哑谜。”

“既然喜欢，就接下这个案子，不用你多少时间。”Mycroft放下文档，Sherlock看都没看，他哥哥走过来，摸摸他的西装肩部的接缝，“活久一点儿，这次。”

“没好处的事不干。”扬起无害的笑容，咨询侦探天真地回答。

“好处？“Mycroft笑着，“自己来拿。”他说完，就离开了。

John彻底无语，他们到底在说什么？！所以后来他去搜索了一下“Vichir”，维基解释是，“法老的左右手，对宰相的称呼。”

可还是不懂发生了什么。

而Sherlock晚些时候还是去拿起文件夹了。

###  ****◆斯德哥尔摩** **

“只要我想，你终将会成为我的。”

那个人这么说。

*

Sherlock失踪了，这不同于假死那次，什么事也没发生，他就是，突然不见了。

John不知道他在哪，有案子找他也没人接电话，手机不在服务区，整整一个月谁也没有见过他。

苏格兰场设置了紧急预案，Lestrade探长去拜访了英国政府，那个高个的政府官员对警探皱眉：“我弟弟去哪？我怎么会知道，他可能在中东英雄救美，也可能在南非挖石头；他全手全脚，又不是腹腔里刚挖出一颗子弹；他也许就躲在伦敦某个不见天日的鬼地方热切地吸上一口……你知道是什么。他去了哪？亲爱的探长，恕我冒昧，我还有很多国家大事要处理。”

“这很奇怪。” Lestrade对John说，“如果Mycroft知道他在哪没必要瞒着我们，而如果他不知道，他不会担心吗？看在女王份上，谁也不会相信他不在乎这个弟弟。”

“是很奇怪……也许他们俩在搞什么秘密活动不想让我们知道。”John揉揉额头，他结婚后有自己的小家庭要管理，不可能总是跟着Sherlock Holmes屁股后面跑，“如果连Mycroft都不担心，那么我们也没什么好操心的。”

*

“为什么你不摘下我的眼罩呢？嗯？你已经让我处在黑暗中十六天了。瞧，没有光照我也能分辨时间，你不想让我看看你吗？”

“如果你表现得好……”那个人说，手指轻轻穿过黑色的卷发，因为长时间没有清洗，有些打结，还有很浓的味道，“你想要洗头吗？我可以给你洗头。”那个声音说，这是一个男人的声音，听起来体形适中——是的声音可以听出来一个人的体重，当你从两颊到胸膛的脂肪都比一般人厚重，声音肯定和别人不一样。

“不，除非你摘下眼罩。”咨询侦探固执地说，“你可以给我擦身体，我没办法拒绝，但我的头可以动，我不许你给我洗头，我可以一辈子都不洗头。”

“坏孩子！”那个人生气了，揪了一把他的头发，但侦探没有发出声音，他被拽着头发扯起来拖着走——他手脚都被缚住了。Sherlock故意把身体扭得歪歪扭扭，在途中撞上了一些东西，床还有楼梯；他之前撞到过一盏落地灯，他知道这是一套很宽敞的别墅，而他处在地下——他听到过头上有汽车轮胎经过的声音，很轻微，路上铺了石子。

他被头朝下摁在了一个水桶里，Sherlock拼命地挣扎，他被呛到了，他剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“哦天哪，对不起，对不起！”那个人急忙把他的头捧起来，用毛巾围着他的脖子擦干了他脸上的水珠，“抱歉……原谅我……我不想伤害你……”那个人说着，Sherlock能感到他的嘴唇里吐出来的气息，不难闻。

于是咨询侦探微微前倾，他就要碰到那人的皮肤了，但不出意外地，那个人后退了，“你在害怕什么？”Sherlock在空气中嗅着，对方没有回答。

“如果我不看到你，我是不会对你产生依赖的，”Sherlock说，微微翘起嘴角，“你只会和那些为我的衣食住行服务的、别的人一样，他们毫无特别之处，我甚至不需要记住他们的名字。”

*

John在自己家，而不是221B门口看到了一辆熟悉的黑车，他站在门口迎接的妻子对他做着鬼脸：“大人物来了！”

“John。”Mycroft坐在他家的田园风小碎花沙发上，假笑着。

“Mycroft。”

“你上一次见到Sherlock是什么时候？”Mycroft说，掏出了一个小本，已经不是最开始面试John的那个小本了，好军医注意到。

“呃，两个月前？他说最近没什么案子，需要去找找刺激——我警告了他不要碰毒品，真的，他也答应了，所以我没注意他消失了，你知道，他经常这样……”

“具体的时间，几月几号几时？”英国政府不耐烦地打断他。

John搜肠刮肚给出了答案，他看了老婆一眼，老婆耸肩。

“你不是不担心他吗？我还以为你们——”

“在密谋什么？John，如果你看新闻，会发现最近发生了很多大事，大到会影响整个世界的格局，不懂就问你房子里的女人。”Mycroft把小本子收进自己的内袋，站起来扫了前特工一眼。

“既然如此，你干嘛来问！”John脾气也来了。

“圣诞节快到了，我只是希望他不要玩得忘了回家。”说完，Mycroft拄着雨伞到门口，“谢谢招待。”他点点头，走了。

“他可真是周到，”Watson夫人又做了个鬼脸，“他根本就没喝我给他泡的茶。”顿了顿，“他什么时候才会原谅我对他弟弟开了一枪？”

John一脸茫然地望着自己老婆，原谅？

*

“我会取下你的眼罩，我会，我会取下来的，有一天……”

Sherlock轻轻嗤了一声：“有一天？哪一天？你擦洗我的身体十次以后？二十次以后？你不想让我看着你这么做吗？看着你是怎么抚摸我的胸口？清洁我腹股沟的毛发？你不喜欢我的眼睛吗？你不想要我能看透每个人的眼睛注视你？想想吧……我会很认真地观察你……你知道我的眼睛是什么颜色……我只看着你一个人……你的头发、皮肤、眉毛、嘴唇、手指……眼睛……你的眼睛……”Sherlock的声音就像是滚雷在云层上翻卷而过，低沉，轰鸣，充满磁性，让人从内心深处膜拜。

不用眼睛看也知道那个人在颤抖，空气在抖动，Sherlock压制住胸腔的笑意，“……不……不！我……我配不上……我……”

“你当然配不上。你捆住了我的手脚，限制了我的自由，甚至不敢摘下我的眼罩。”他仰起头，轻蔑地说。

而那个人，另外那个人，别说是眼罩，别说是手脚，那个人……哦，别拿那个人和别人相提并论，你真是太无聊了Sherlock。

“无聊……你还在吗，太无聊了。”Sherlock听到了对方踉跄跑走的脚步声，攀上楼梯的声音，然后是某种盖子被拍上的声效。

这儿又只剩下他一个人了。

*

“不出意外的话小Holmes先生就在这栋房子里，需要热成像吗?”女助理说，Mycroft缓缓眨了一下眼睛：“不需要，他不敢做什么，绑架Sherlock可能是他这辈子做得最大胆的一件事。”

“我有个疑问，先生，”他美丽的助理蹙眉，“他怎么会让这个人抓住呢？继承父母的遗产，没有固定工作，唯一的兴趣爱好就是探案小说和电影电视，一个月也难得出一次门……Holmes先生怎么会被这种人绑架？”

Mycroft翻了个白眼，动了动手掌让手下对这栋乡间别墅进行伏击：“保持你的怀疑，亲爱的，怀疑的另一头就是答案。”

女助理耸耸眉毛，低下头去关注手机了。

*

“不要再擦我的脚底了，皮都软了，听着，快没有时间了，如果你再不摘下眼罩，你就错过了一生唯一的一次机会，Adam，这是你的名字对吗？解开我的眼罩，至少让我面对面感谢你给我带来的乐趣。”

“感谢？”

“是的，感谢……你希望我怎么做？我猜你并不指望我会和你做爱，实际上我也没法硬起来，你试过了，不过也许我可以做点儿别的，快一点儿，没时间了。”

“别……别的？”

“哦天呐，一点儿乐子都不给我留下。”Sherlock刚说完，他头顶上就发出了一声什么东西爆裂的巨响，咨询侦探在眼罩下翻了个白眼。

*

“你到底要给我丢多少人才乐意？”蓓尔美尔街的一间房子里，年长的Holmes正在对年幼的那位发脾气。

Sherlock摊在壁炉前的扶手椅里，“你来得太早了一点儿，再晚几分钟我就能说服那小子让我给他口交了，说真的，我有很久没练习——”舌头舔过齿列，Sherlock挑衅的目光注视着自己的哥哥。

Mycroft敛起怒容，他恢复成面无表情的样子，摇晃着手中的酒杯，金酒在杯壁上留下透明清亮的颜色。他就这么看了Sherlock一会儿，然后转移开视线。

“这不是一个怀念过去的好方法，”他说，啜了一口酒，“我没时间时时刻刻盯着你，Sherlock，”他把“lock”的音发得几乎沉到了喉咙底部，放下酒杯回头的时候，看到弟弟的眼睛还在眨也不眨地盯着他。

“不过圣诞节我争取到了几天休假。”说着，他走过去，Sherlock的脸随着他的走近而抬高，Mycroft捏起几根弟弟的头发搓了搓，微微皱眉。

“在那之前，得洗洗你的头发。”他嫌弃地说，抽回手；Sherlock的眉毛跳动一下，似乎急着要说什么，但他哥哥的手指放在他嘴唇上阻止了他。

Mycroft松着自己的领结，“去浴室里把水放好，衣服都丢到垃圾篓里，我允许你跪在垫子上，直到我进来。”

Sherlock仰着的喉头滚动了一下，他发出了一声分辨不出单词的咕哝，起身朝着浴室走去。

他一边走一边粗暴地撕扯掉身上临时套上的衣物扔进屋角的垃圾桶；在走进浴室前，Sherlock停下了，回头看了Mycroft一眼：英国政府挂好了自己的外套，正在从马甲的袋子里抽出怀表链。他也抬眼看Sherlock，他们对视了，Sherlock慢慢地回头，直到最后才把视线从哥哥身上挪开。

他光溜溜走进了浴室，留下了敞开的门。

那个人从来不用绳子束缚他。

Sherlock跪在浴缸前的绒毯上试探水温。

从来不。

但他从来也没有自由过。

水有些烫人，Sherlock缩回手，仔细倾听外面的响动 ；Mycroft快要进来了，而他几乎无法呼吸。

期待那个人走进来，期待那个人会对自己做的事，期待自己会变成什么样子——在他手掌之中。

他的阴茎都为此微微抬头了。

快来吧，快来。

“只要我想，你终将会成为我的。”

毕竟那个人这么说。

###  ****◆选择** **

一个阴晦的下午，冷清的公共墓园里立着一个高个子，臂弯里挂着一把雨伞，一言不发看着面前的墓碑。

良久，他踱步离开，坐进等候一旁的黑色轿车。

身边的私人助理盯着手机问：“下个月依旧是如此安排时间？”

“是的。”

得到回答的助理抬起头：“可是按照常理去祭奠亲人的间隔应该越来越长，您已经持续了一整年每个星期都来了。”

“谢谢你的数据统计，不变。”她的上司毋庸置疑地面无表情。

手机小姐把视线转到她的本分上去，轻轻说了一句：“您不需要如此自责。”

“这，正是我想从人们嘴里听到的。”他淡然回答。

*

他在国民和职责或者说女王的压力下牺牲了自己的弟弟，这是整个内阁都知道的事，但是一年一度的女王生日——国庆节这天他依旧面带笑容地出席，衷心祝愿君主健康，在处理首相咨询和各种机密要事的时候，也不见Mycroft Holmes和之前有一丁点儿的不一样。

然而军情五处的内部观察报告却有一份是绕过了他的，六处也接到了秘密指示要严加监控Holmes的在外异常行为特别是和国外政要的会面。

上下议院所有人包括下一届首相都会被告知Holmes兄弟素来不和，他对英国的忠诚不会因为这点儿小事就动摇，更何况，用他弟弟的命去换取 Moran手中掌握的那五个加起来年龄都没有他弟弟大的孩子的生命，这一决定是Mycroft亲自拍板的。

当绑架的视频被公布到网上，全世界的眼光都在盯着英国的时候，只有一小部分人，在白厅，在女王的画像和所有历届首相的照片包围中，等着Mycroft做一个决定。

他还能怎么做？

Moran上校清楚政府的应激措施，对警察乃至军队任意部门的了解恐怕比国防大臣都要多，而对于阴谋诡计的估算他也从Moriarty那儿学了不少。况且Moran手中的最大砝码——并不是那几个孩子，对于政客来说，南美中东非洲死伤整个国家都不管他们的事，只要不让公众知道就行。

而他威胁要把孩子们的碎片寄给他们的母亲并在那短暂的一分钟里用刀子示范了怎样使一个孩子撕心裂肺嚎哭：“那位政府要员听着，只要晚一分钟，就有一个母亲心碎！”——这个视频，短短十分钟就被观看了千万次，英国政府被抵在了刀口舌尖上。

不是作为政客的Mycroft能够怎么做，而是他只能怎么做。

有没有人想过Sherlock Holmes并没有死呢，有，但孩子们回来了，观看了行刑过程的人们不会怀疑，而没有看过的也不会关心，谁死了，谁活了，女王还在位，首相没有因此被弹劾，在野党也没能找到什么把柄，英国依旧屹立不倒。

Moran在那之后某一天被神不知鬼不觉解决了，交上来的报告无懈可击。

而现在，他弟弟的身体埋在墓碑下，要说Holmes不自责，是内阁里谁也不相信，但他会因此做什么，却也是内阁里谁也不相信，虽然情报部门的头头们总是留着一手。

第一年他每个星期都会去墓碑前站几分钟，就好像在忏悔。

第二年渐渐地，由于各种公务耽搁，他依旧是每个月抽空要去摸掉墓碑上的灰尘。

到了第三年末尾他已经不常去墓园了，第五年他只有一月去放过一束花，这件事就仿佛终于被翻了过去。

首相五年一换，内阁也是，新王终于继位，那个曾经举世瞩目的流血绑架案件作为一个完美的案例被封存在了档案库里，即使在最高层的窃窃私语中也找不到痕迹。

而221B很长时间都有人交着房租，但那个人是John，他开了一间小诊所和第二任妻子过着平静的生活；但这房子也终于在六年后因Hudson太太的去世，改头换面卖给了别人；里面剩下的Mycroft没有拿走的Sherlock的东西，John都亲自处理掉了，反正这些也迟早有一天会变成别人的，就像那些曾经奔跑在伦敦小巷的记忆如今也仿佛别人的了一样。

时间流逝，这位妻子也先他离开。

葬礼上来了很多人，其中有一位高个子，臂弯里挂着一把黑伞，嘴里说着很遗憾。

John可以反驳他，“三十多年前你也是这么说，就好像那不是你弟弟而是一个陌生人的老婆！”但他没有，不管这遗憾的真假他都接受了，他一直就接受着Sherlock“离开了”的事实，John知道自己不能怪谁，但理智和情感终究不是一码事。

故而他和前室友的哥哥很少见面，上一次还是十一年前，英国政府功成身退离开伦敦去乡下的时候屈尊来道别。

那一次非常不愉快。

前来悼唁的人们散去，就连John也要离开这新竖起的墓碑了：“我得回去暖和一下我的老脚，泡一杯热茶……再见Mycroft。”

“再见，John。”

Holmes目送医生的背影，只见John突然转过身来，又走回到前英国政府面前，他抓着拐杖的手紧了紧，凸起的关节是刺眼的白色。

“很多年以前，我和Sherlock聊起你，”老医生仪态上依旧有曾经当兵的痕迹，他仰着头，就像顶着军帽接受长官检阅的士兵，“他说，他和你都没有心，那时候我不信，真的。这些年来我认为……你们确实没有心，Mycroft，没有。”

前英国政府淡淡地看着他。

“但，你们有对方。”John笑了一下，鼻子里喷口气，闭着嘴让笑容留在脸上。

Mycroft似乎有些吃惊，连眨了好几下眼。

“替我向他问好。”最后John用力说。

“谢谢你，John。”Mycroft微笑，“他会很高兴。”

John沉默了好一阵，“我知道……我知道不能用常规来……我只是无法接受那些孩子……哦算了吧，都过去那么久了，那么久了Mycroft……他回英国了对吗，他……哦只是向他问好吧，只是。”说完这些，又站了一会儿，John转身离开了。

Holmes等他的背影消失，慢慢朝墓地另一边走去。

那儿在举行另一个葬礼，他走近了，停下来，哀戚的人们正在往棺木上放最后的祝愿。

下起雨来，Mycroft撑起伞。

“我们肯定有什么不对。”身边一个穿着深色大衣的男人突然说。

Mycroft没有回答。


	7. Chapter 7

###  ****◆吸血鬼之王[1]** **

“有人告诉我，如果要征服英国，你是拜访名单上的首位。”坐在Mycroft办公桌后面，一位红发的男性生物心不在焉地说。

英国政府关上门，抓着自己的雨伞：“我很荣幸。”

“我很好奇……之前为什么没有见过你……也许，我们有同样的祖先——或者是肋骨什么的，才让你如此……完美。”陌生人双手摊开示意Mycroft的身体——假如真是陌生人的话他们的脸不应该如此相似。

这个人对自己极其有信心，Mycroft腹诽，他这常年坐办公室的身材和那口折腾没完的蛀牙已经被自己的弟弟嫌弃了多少年，到了这个生物这里，居然变成了完美——就因为相似？

这连他一时都无话可说。

“有人会对此看法强烈抗议，不过，谢谢，但我们不可能有任何血缘关系。”把伞撑到地上，Mycroft不卑不亢回答。

那个生物从椅子上起身，他扯扯修身西装的下摆，绕过书桌。

“不，我们没有，但为什么……不创造一些呢！”一眨眼间，他就来到了Mycroft面前，逼迫得后者的脖颈不得不向后移动了一下，很好，他们的身高都如此接近。

“你可以试试看。”Mycroft一步也没有动，他微微摆动自己的头。实际上，比起和他一样聪明的Sherlock，他的脖子要细多了，如果说优越的大脑需要更多的供氧，那他无疑比Sherlock更加适合荒野求生——这样细长的脖子都让他那无与伦比的大脑活下来了。

“哦真没意思。”这个皮肤几近透明的活动体喃喃道，“真没意思……Mycroft Holmes……我还指望你给我带来更多乐趣……”他贴着Mycroft的下颌骨，鼻子若有若无地在对方的肌肤上扫来扫去，但Mycroft没有感到通常会有的呼吸瘙痒——就像Sherlock经常做的那样。

“很遗憾……有趣并不是我的长项。”Mycroft忍受着对方的亲近——他可对此没什么经验，“如果方便，能请退开一点儿吗，假如阁下不打算……进食的话。”

这位最古老的吸血鬼始祖能控制每一个“子孙”。但，一旦Mycroft沦落至此，那么也是这位始祖再一次被毁灭的时候了——像英国政府这样的人不可能忍受这个，任何有识之士都应该清楚。

“你的弟弟还好吗？”还是在近距离观摩着英国政府皮肤的这位来客置若罔闻，咧着嘴露出他那腐烂的牙齿，Mycroft皱眉，挪开了自己的鼻子，他以后也不会抱怨自己的牙齿了，虽然他的蛀牙也很讨厌，但还是有人愿意舔一舔用来刺激他，但面前这个人的牙……唔。

真是受不了。

“我知道阁下的意图，但毫无疑问，我们分属于两个不同的世界……”Mycroft怡然自得地开口。

“你的建议是？”对方打断他，非常不礼貌。

“管好自己的那部分，不要插手对方的事物。”于是英国政府简明概要。

“你的意思是……这个国家……？”扑哧一声笑出来，红发男性慢悠悠退开了一点儿，他们以安全距离看着对方，“我可以杀了你，就在这里，就是现在……或者……你在说的事物是……你弟弟？”

Mycroft面无表情，但他跨前一步：“也许，你有你的力量——不需要规划计谋，你有无尽的时间去应对无穷的变化——但我也有我的手段，我们没有血缘关系，我有大脑，但你没有。为了证明这一点，左边柜子顺数第三个抽屉，密码是你回到英格兰的日月年。”歪一下头示意那个柜子，Mycroft冷冷闭上嘴，他不喜欢一次性说太多话——只有虚张声势的人和他弟弟才会这么做，他弟弟不完全属于前一类。

到目前为止第一次，不请自来的客人露出了悠然得意以外的表情，他咧咧嘴角，扯出一个虚伪而诡异的假笑，甚至都没有去看那柜子一眼，只是用那双说不出颜色的透明双眼注视着Mycroft，期间只微微眨了一眨，浅色的睫毛都像Mycroft的那样长。

“好建议，”他最后说，“我想，去拜访一下你弟弟，应该是个不错的主意……他和你长得像吗……”

“不，一点儿也不像，不过如果你打算用这种口气去和他说话……我想结果不会很愉快。”Mycroft假笑，和自己长得这么像的男性，而又是这漫不经心的语气？

Mycroft很早就学会这态度最好只留给弟弟以外的人了。

“啊无聊……但我很高兴来见了你一面，Mycroft Holmes，我能叫你Mike吗，嗯？”

“悉听尊便。”

这次拜访就这样结束了，Mycroft不知道对方是怎么离开的一如他不清楚此人是怎么进来的一样，没有必要，他不想去伤那个脑筋。

不过，最后那个问题，他事后才发现应该拒绝的，尤其是得知自己会付出如此惨痛的代价之后。

——你居然让那块死肉叫你MYC！？

*

自从上一次那位散发着古董棺材气味的访客分别拜会了Holmes俩兄弟之后，这一对问题血亲就开始了第148次冷战，而起因，在Mycroft看来只不过是个无伤大雅的称呼而已。

但对于Sherlock来说这是第214次“绝交”，哦看在妈咪的份上，他不不被允许用“断绝关系”这么极端的词儿。

在不明所以的John看来，最近室友挺忙的，不光要应付每年末尾都节节攀升的犯罪率和依旧没有长进的苏格兰场（不，他要应付的只有后者，Sherlock纠正），还要对付一个John也不知道的难题，据说和怎么逆向操作监控系统有关。

“伦敦整个监控系统的终端只有一个，John。”Sherlock是这么解释的，于是好医生终于理解了：这人正在琢磨怎么掌握Mycroft的行踪。

“你要监视你哥哥？为什么？”

“避免他一下头脑发热决定死早一点儿来达到永久掌控这个小岛的目的。”世界唯一的咨询侦探恶狠狠地回答。

好吧，这句子又超过了John的理解范围。

*

一天傍晚，John值班去了，Sherlock捣鼓着电脑，专心致志，直到他听到一声轻叹：“哦亲爱的，别白费劲了。”

侦探猛地抬起头，对面不知何时一个长得和Mycroft很像的“东西”坐在那张红色扶手椅里，壁炉的火焰映照在他苍白的肤色上，淡青色的血管像树根一样蔓延，或者就像渗进地里的水银，这个东西的眼睛是死人一样颜色，但是又如同融化的蜡烛似的盈盈泛着水光。

“Snow。”

Sherlock低声道出他的名字，那东西扬起眉毛，薄唇弯了弯：“你和Mike吵架了……为什么你们要吵架呢……他看起来很伤心，真的，Sherly……非常伤心……”

“少恶心人了，来干什么。”Sherlock合上笔记本丢到一边，突然，他似乎注意到什么了；Sherlock扑上去抓住了对方的领子，他的呼吸全喷在对方脸上，然而他却没有感到这个东西的呼吸。

那是当然，但Sherlock在被壁炉火焰迷惑一时之后，此时清楚看见了这东西的眼睛深处是湛蓝色的沉淀，并且头发也不如上次看到的那样红；而最为令Sherlock颤抖的，是那双眼中他熟悉的温度——每当那位年长自己七年的兄长满怀无奈和纵容看着他的时候所带有的物事。

和他手下皮肤冰冷的触感截然相反。

Sherlock不敢相信，他为自己的推测震惊，但排除一切不可能因素后……最大的那个不可能却是真实。

“Myc……roft……？”小Holmes呢喃着，松开了对方的衣领踉跄后退了几步，跌倒进自己的沙发椅里。

那个东西，好吧，Mycroft整理了一下自己的领口，撇着嘴角：“不用这么吃惊，Brother，这难道不是最能预见的结果吗，感谢上帝，我再也不用去看牙医了。”

“……我要杀了你……”Sherlock反应过来，再次朝前扑过去，他哥哥——应该还算是哥哥吧，伸手将他抱了个满怀压坐在腿上一手就轻易扭住了Sherlock的双手，另一只手温柔地拨开他的衬衣领子，抚摸着颈侧脉搏鼓动的地方。

他咧嘴笑起来，露出火光下闪着尖锐微光的牙齿：“Sherlock，My love……”

“Mycroft！！”

*

Sherlock气喘吁吁环顾四周，他在长沙发上，哥哥正坐在他腿边，黑伞被扔在门口不远的地方——看来他在沙发上做梦的这段时间把前来探访的兄长吓了一跳。

“Sherlock？”Mycroft伸手扳过他的下巴，左右看了看弟弟的脸色，“清醒了就好。”

Sherlock翘走自己的下巴，眼珠子却没从Mycroft脸上挪走半秒，后者了然自言自语：“哦，看来又是我的错。”

“最近Snow在干什么？”Sherlock朝后抹了一把额发，有些汗湿，Mycroft起身去捡起了门口的黑伞，坐到红沙发上去：“老样子，可控范围内。”他一说完，发现弟弟没有在对面落座，而是栖身到他的腿上来，他注意到Sherlock的目光在自己脖子上流连，轻笑，“他在你梦里干什么了，或者说……对我干什么了。”

可他弟弟没回答，十分粗鲁地一手捏住他的腮帮，凑上来亲吻啃咬就罢了，拇指卡在他牙疼的地方摁了摁也不算，舌头还恶意去顶那颗坏牙，硬是听到了Mycroft疼得喉咙里哼哼才松口，然后又扯开哥哥严丝合缝的领口不顾主人的反对在脖子上狠狠印了好几个湿漉漉的牙齿印，左右都是。

“哦天啦，轻一点儿！噢！亲爱的你要杀了我吗！”

哦听见Mycroft叫疼的声音不管什么时候都太能让人心情愉快了，Sherlock趴在他哥哥身上吮咬着几近渗血的红痕时心满意足地想。

###  ****◆Sherlock的节日** **

“多么美好的一天！John！”大清早，医生走在下楼的路上，就听到起居室传来侦探的感叹，John急忙跑下去，只见他室友穿着那身修身西装站在窗口朝下张望。

“有案子？”前军医找到自己的外套，估摸着还有没有时间喝一杯咖啡——“两块糖。”侦探头也不回说。

“多新鲜，你还有时间喝咖啡？不急吗？”John迟疑着站在厨房门口，Sherlock短暂回了一下头：“没有案子，John，但这不影响今天的精彩。”

John一边烧水，一边想自己一定是起床方式不对。

精彩但没有案子的早晨？Sherlock怎么会有这种早晨？

“如果没有案子，那我就正常上班去了，真的没有案子？”John递上咖啡给他窝在LC3 沙发里的室友，“你发烧了？你可以告诉我，真的，我是个医生记得吗。”

Sherlock用白眼瞪了医生，不屑回答似的吹着他的咖啡，John等不到他的回答，看看时间，上班出门时间到了。

“如果有什么不舒服的地方就……”他临走前还不忘记嘱咐一下——“我很好，John！”

这个早晨的诡异并没有因为医生的离开而消失，上午十点，John收到短信：Lestrade向你问好，还是没有案子。SH

十分钟后探长打来电话：“嘿John！他今天怎么回事！？跑来苏格兰场找每个人的茬！看在上帝份上我费了吃奶的劲才阻止他被人打成筛子！！看着他点儿好吗！今天又没有案子找他！”

John哑口无言了一会儿，然后花费了十分钟和探长解释“美好的一天”，又花了十五分钟和对方探讨这究竟是怎么回事，最后以医生保证去问个清楚作结。

但是John打电话给侦探向来是不接的，只好短信：你今天发什么神经？Lestrade都要爆掉了！

没什么，我有和你提过苏格兰场都是一帮没用的废物吗，哦当然。SH

看在上帝份上！你不能就这样跑去找茬！

为什么不能，想想看他们将一辈子都活在盲目里，假如我不提点他们的话。SH

……你就是不能！！！你活得不耐烦了吗！！！今天到底是什么日子！？

Hmm，好问题。SH

嘿！回答我！

你知道一只天鹅能以多块的速度在陆地上奔跑吗John？SH

什么？哦上帝啊……别说你跑去袭击天鹅了……你没有对吧？？？

噢这可真疼，没来得及目测，我需要一个帮手。SH

快停止！公园管理员为什么没有阻止你！！

因为他在湖的另一头并忙着搭讪一个南美游客。SH

拜托了Sherlock，回家做实验吧！

我在商场，你有什么要买的吗，没有，但询问是礼貌的对吧。SH

谢谢询问，我没有什么要买的，你去商场干什么？！

等等，你在哪个商场？

Sherlock！？

一个小时后。

在安吉洛的餐厅。SH

John惊讶于室友居然还知道要吃午饭。

的确到了吃饭时间了，John也去了诊所附近的餐馆，正等上餐呢，墙上电视的一则新闻吸引了他的目光——

“上午十一点左右，发生了韦斯特菲尔德购物中心有史以来最大的偷盗事件。据消息称，一共有多达七十多家店铺被偷，作案金额高达百万英镑，目前案件正在调查中，让我们到现场去……”

John安回自己的下巴，他脑海里冒出的第一个想法是——难怪他要去吃午饭，偷了这么多东西体力消耗多大啊！！

第二个想法是——吃个屁的午饭！不会是去找安吉洛销赃去的吧！！！

第三……Lestrade居然还没有打电话——哦电话响了。

“看在上帝的份上！！！！！！除了他还能有谁在这么短的时间内把这些店铺都偷到！！！还有谁！！？？叫他把东西都还回来！！！！！别逼着我去贝克街这回绝对不止他妈的搜毒了！！！！！！！！！”

John沉默了一会儿：“给我五分钟。”挂了电话，给室友打电话，不接。

你偷了商场的东西快还回去！！！！！还回去你这个混蛋！！！！！

我没偷，怎么还。SH

除了你还有谁会偷所有的店铺！！！！快还回去！！！！！Lestrade说要搜查我们的公寓了！！！！

别傻了，怎么可能在我们公寓里，哦苏格兰场那帮废物，不过他们会在今天结案的，既然Lestrade已经到了的话。SH

你给我呆在餐厅别动！

为什么，我已经在出租车上了。SH

你要去哪！！？？

Sherlock！！！

我会告诉Mycroft的！！我这就给他打电话！！

祝你好运，John。SH

John对着这条短信深呼吸了好久，按着自己的手机，最后还是忍住了，拜托去跟室友的家长告状是幼儿行为特征好吗。

而他该死的公寓里只有一个幼儿！！

可以想象明天各大报纸头条会有什么——全欧洲最大卖场遭遇有史以来最大洗劫！

哦上帝啊……John都替Lestrade头疼，他回电给探长，对方已经焦头烂额了：“我到底他妈的需要立案吗！！？？嗯？？？你说！！！！整个商场光是卖服装的就有上百家！！！首饰珠宝贵重物品——他到底他妈的还不还！！！！特警都要出动了！！！！！”

John觉得他这时候说什么都很无力：“抱歉我找不到他人……他说他没偷……好吧我不知道……Lestrade，Lestrade，冷静一点儿……是是是我知道，呃，你联系过他哥吗？政府工作那个？是的，我推荐你去找他，我现在上班走不开，嗯好的。”挂了电话，John深吸一口气，心想这真是FUCKING美好的一天，好在这一天应该要结束了，Mycroft会处理好这一切的。

接下来的几个小时电话很安静，John心想大概事情已经解决了，于是当他终于下班，经过诊所旁边的门面时，听到里面的悬挂电视正在滚动播放下则新闻：

“十一点左右，韦斯特菲尔德购物中心发生了一件离奇案件，早些时候据消息称，在繁华时段一共有多达七十多家店铺被偷，作案金额高达百万英镑；然而随着警方侦查发现，被偷商品却全都在商场内并没有带离，而是从一家店铺被转移到了另外一家店，现在我们把镜头切换到现场……Lestrade探长，你好，你本来是凶杀组的负责人，为什么会来调查偷盗案件呢？‘嗯……因为我们发现作案人员可能与我们的……呃，某个嫌犯有关联……所以……’那么实际上有关联吗？‘呃这不能说，抱歉’那么这次案犯到底是为什么要把各个商铺的商品调换呢？‘呃……我们初步估计这是一个恶作剧……’这真是不思议的事情，他是怎么办到的？据得知他的作案时间相当短并且正是人流高峰期是吗？‘是的……所以我们完全可以推测……这是一个……团伙，是的，团伙。’”

听到案件解决了，Sherlock确实“没有偷”让John松了一口气；但突然，他灵光一闪，侦探为什么要这么做呢，去苏格兰场玩躲避球、去公园玩生死时速、去商场玩搬家……这好像都是少儿游戏……好吧少儿游戏的放大严重版，这感觉……就像逃离父母监管的小孩终于自由了于是……该死！！！！

哦天啊Mycroft不在国内！！对吗Sherlock！！你在哪！你下午还干了什么！！

你让我吃惊了John。嗯不，你不会想知道的。SH

哦天啊今晚伦敦会毁灭还是怎么的？！

John气急败坏拨打了Mycroft的电话，一如既往很快就接通了，但是对方是一位女性，John没法凭借声音判断是不是上次那位Anthea：“你好，这里是Holmes先生，他目前正在会议中，请问需要留言吗？”

“是的，转告他，下次要离开这FUCKING英国的时候，最好给他的FUCKING弟弟安排点儿FUCKING活动好吗。”

话筒那边安静了几秒钟：“好的，请问还有什么可以帮您？”

“没了，谢谢。”

他挂了以后拨打另一个电话：“嘿Lestrade，是我，你联系到他哥了吗？嗯是的，我也是留言，他哥现在应该不在国内，所以他才——是的，解放了哈，我的老天，你今天下午就在忙West field的事？没有别的报警电话？你觉得他会安分一下午吗？一整个没有Mycroft看守的伦敦下午？好的，我会密切关注的，嗯嗯，随时联系，再见。”

于是，John不禁需要搜肠刮肚一下，现在是下午五点，在安吉洛的餐厅和另一个不知名地点之间，会发生了什么呢？

……

……

上帝啊！他根本想不出来！！

一个普通人怎么可能想到Sherlock FUCKING Holmes会去找什么乐子！他那该死的哥哥为什么要不接电话！！不过话说回来他哥要是能接电话，他压根就不用费这个脑筋了！！！

就在John哀叹着脑细胞压了一个多小时马路以后，他接到了苏格兰场探长有气无力的电话：“嘿 John……如果明天我会遇见他，你能帮个忙让我不要枪杀他吗，不，阻止我掐死他好吗？”

“呃……Lestrade……”

“他妈的他……他……”

“……”

“他还能……”

他们两个在电话里相对无言了好几秒钟，可以听见对方都在深呼吸，最终探长清了清喉咙：

“伦敦塔桥今天下午有奥运船只经过，桥打开的时候，卡住了，根据留在值班室的‘三岁儿童般的笔迹’说，是因为腐朽的政府部门懒惰的政府职员才导致了如此低下的维修效率……”

“他差点儿拆了伦敦塔桥？”

“Well，好在后来修复了，没有造成严重损失……嗯，伦敦眼下午转到一半停住了然后倒着做自由落体式旋转的事你知道吗？嗯你会在今晚的新闻里看到的，还有一件不知道该不该提，有人劫持了女王……”

“什么！！！！！！”

“别激动是的我们的女王——心爱的马……好像是叫Williams先生……不过后来也在花园里找到了……女王好像不怎么生气，好吧那是内务部负责的我也不清楚，但他们找我谈话了……所有人都认为这是同一个团伙所为，我到底有什么理由还给他打掩护？你告诉我？”

“…………………”

“六点了……你说他现在会在哪？”Lestrade疲惫不堪地问。

你在哪？！

工事中请勿打扰。SH

哦上帝啊。

John回到家，惴惴不安刷着电视，等待着会有什么劲爆新闻，但除了已经知道的那些以外一直都没能如愿。

大半夜了，他很疲惫，掏出手机抱着最后的希望发了一条短信：

Sherlock，看在……你妈咪的份上，你玩够了没？今晚还回来吗？

我在家。SH

与此同时，John才意识到刚才从卧室里传来的铃声是他室友的。

WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKK！！！！！

*

第二天，大清早John被楼下传来的——小提琴歌剧、沙发悲鸣、大喊大叫、不明噪音……吵醒，好吧，英国政府回国了，谢天谢地。

John决定不去干涉那俩兄弟的战争，昨晚他冲进室友房间准备揍人结果被一屋子开膛破肚的摄像头绊倒什么的就不计较了，反正需要解释和为此负责的人不是他；于是我们的好医生翻个身继续睡觉啦。

###  ****◆新年，旧人** **

那是仅有的一次下棋Mycroft输给了Sherlock，虽然是因为中途哥哥被妈咪叫走帮她扶住一颗苹果幼苗；半小时后Mycroft回来，Sherlock已经把这一盘棋局的所有结果都演绎出来了，所以，Mycroft负了这一局。

不管什么原因，输了就是输了。

要说惩罚措施超出了Mycroft的预料并不准确，他有注意到Sherlock最近沉迷于调查东方传统习俗，据说这会在将来的作案手法上得到灵感（作案手法？这必须要仔细监控一番），所以当Mycroft走进自己房间发现床上摊着一片红色衣料就……好吧，还是在意料之外了。

“根据旧历规定，今年是你本命年，Mycroft，得穿红的。”站他身后的Sherlock笑得阴谋得逞。

这是考验他的知识量吗，Mycroft冷笑，“据我所知，亲爱的弟弟，中国人在本命年也不会全身上下每一件都是红的。”

“但是你输了，所以你得穿一天。”Sherlock笑得露出了十六颗牙齿。

该死。Mycroft就不该和他一起回家过圣诞节，就不应该答应妈咪帮她种树，也不应该托大离开棋盘半小时之久。

衣服是全套红的中国长袍，颜色颇为喜庆，大概是Sherlock在唐人街里淘来的。内衣裤都清洗过了（他弟弟倒没有存心取他性命之虞），只是袍子的布料蹭得他脖子痒；Mycroft穿上以后整整立领，长袍垂料倒也挺括，Mycroft扁扁嘴忍了。

于是，当他走出卧室，坐在壁炉前的Sherlock原本是一脸等着看好戏的柴郡猫表情一见到他走出来，立马变成了不高兴猫脸，脑子里在打什么算盘Mycroft还能有不知道的，他八成是在想——“我应该挑另一套的！上面有很多羊的花纹，能闪瞎人眼的那套！”

英国政府清了清嗓子，有模有样踱两步，还颇有中华民国时代的文人风范，他弟弟瞪着他挪不开眼。

“我建议你给自己买一套，会显得更高一点儿。”Mycroft对他眨眨眼，咨询侦探大大哼了一声。

*

伦敦今年和中国有文化交流活动，所以二月整个老城都张灯结彩庆祝远在千里之外的另一个国度的新年。

到了夜晚，甚至传来接连不断的烟花爆竹声，从贝克街的窗口都能看到烟火炸亮夜空，五颜六色的火光铺撒整个城市的每一条边际线，美轮美奂。

“按照旧历，今天晚上是辞旧迎新的时刻。”两兄弟站在窗边，他们对别人的庆祝活动向来兴趣不大，与其说在观看烟火，倒不如说只是在借这个说法并排站在一起而已。

“新年。”Sherlock简短地吐出两个单词。

“未来。”

“变化。”

“我们。”

“一样。”

他们相视微笑，又把视线转回了窗外。

“普通人刚才应该会接吻。”Sherlock突然说，他哥哥皱眉，做了个嫌弃的鬼脸，资讯侦探大笑起来，英国政府翻个白眼。

最后，他们还是接吻了，不为什么，只是想而已。

今后的每一年，无论是新年还是旧年，是新历还是旧历，他们都还会是那样子。

他们是兄弟，没什么比这个更稳固了。

Fin


End file.
